Crash Bandicoot: Good Meets Evil
by Dream Instant
Summary: Trouble arrives when Cortex turns all of the innocent inhabitants of the Wumpa Islands into his evil slaves. Friends, families and many individuals are being forced to work for him and are being treated like his loyal minions. Will Crash stop Cortex and return everyone back to normal or will evil prevail so that the enemies come out as the triumphant ones?
1. Chapter 1: The Big Defeat

***PLEASE READ***

- It's Dream Instant again... rewriting this story because there was so many things wrong about it at first. I can't even believe that me, someone that has played every single Crash game wrote it.

- Takes place a year after Mind Over Mutant. The looks of Crash, Uka Uka, Aku Aku, Tiny and some other characters are based on the games before Titans and MOM. Jacking mutants will not be included in this story.

- A lot of things from the classic Crash will also be shown.

- Any corrections, help or anything will be appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The big defeat**

_Everyone has friends, but one thing for sure is that everyone has to have at least one enemy in their lives. Friends wouldn't be there without making a few enemies as it seems. A hero is a good example in this case. It is a hero's job to make sure that the world is a safe place and to protect others from those who prevent it from being safe. That individual that puts the world in danger is the hero's biggest enemy and what ordinary people know as the villain. The hero and the villain represent two important sides: good and evil. But what kind of events can occur when these two sides meet? Does hero fight until good prevails or does the hero's biggest enemy fight back to put evil on top? This brave hero is here to answer that question..._

Crash was in for another adventure to stop his arch nemesis from causing trouble with his malevolent schemes. It was different this time, though, because it was to stop him from taking over his island home by causing trouble to its inhabitants with a device called the NV. The bandicoot was in space and not too far from the Earth inside the Space Head battling Dr. Cortex while he tried all he could when he was fighting the orange bandicoot, but it seems that once again, Crash has defeated Cortex at his own game. After the evil scientist was defeated by Crash, he took his anger out by throwing objects across the room and beating the floor with his fists.

''It's not fair!'' Cortex snarled. ''I want to win! It's my turn! I've been trying for many years!''

Cortex kept throwing objects around the place, causing the Space Head's vital parts to damage and break. After a few seconds, the place began to shake like an earthquake. Meanwhile, Crash and Aku Aku were panicking while Cortex was only worried about his pants.

''Oh no… what did I do?'' Cortex looked around to see all the damage he caused. ''Where are my pants!?''

''Brace yourself, Crash!'' Aku Aku panicked. ''I think we're going down!''

''Ya think?!''

''CRASH! This is no time for jokes!''

Cortex pressed a button that opened a door that leads him to an escape pod. He flew away on the escape pod, leaving Crash and Aku Aku behind in the Space Head that was already going down.

''Well, here goes nothing!'' Crash held on to the floating witch doctor mask and prepared himself for the landing.

Cortex's Space Head landed on Wumpa Island and broke into pieces, leaving a huge wreck on the island. Aku Aku and Crash were lucky to be okay because they managed to survive that dangerous landing. The two got out of the destroyed space station and the first thing they saw was Coco and Crunch there.

''Crash! Down here!'' The orange bandicoot girl called. ''Good job, big brother!''

''Wow!'' Crunch exclaimed. ''We're really getting a lot of this evil junk all over the place!''

''Yeah, but we're still not gonna clean up!'' She folded her arms.

Aku Aku sighed. ''I know, Coco. I know…''

''Seriously, guys. We have to clean up'' Crash said. ''I certainly don't want other people seeing this wreck and think that we support pollution or something like that!''

''That's strange… for the first time ever you have agreed to clean something up. Good job!'' Crunch said jokingly. ''I hope you do the same with your room, fool!''

''Nah! I'm not going to! A clean outdoors is more exciting than a clean indoors!'' Crash grabbed a broom, a bucket and a mop. ''Let's get this party started!''

Looks like that escape pod didn't solve anything because Cortex ended up landing on the ocean, or in the middle of nowhere...

At this time, Uka Uka was beyond angry. It didn't surprise him that Cortex failed at his plans again but the fact that Crash was still alive irritated him. Another thing that angered him was that since the beginning, Cortex promised him that everything would be different this time and that it will work but turns out that it didn't. He demanded an explanation for his failure.

''You fool! You've landed us in the middle of nowhere!''

Cortex knew what was coming and understood why was Uka Uka so frustrated with him. He cringed and looked at him with a nervous smile on his face.

''Now, now! It's not what you think! I can explain!''

''I don't need explaining because I understand everything! Your little plan with Brio didn't work, didn't it?!'' Uka Uka snarled. ''Cortex… you failed!''

''But but but… you don't understand! It's just that wretched bandicoot who-''

''Excuses, excuses and excuses! Cortex, your lack of brains makes me think that we need someone else to do your job!''

''But, Uka Uka! Just give me another chance!''

''It's too late for that now! Since you can't do anything right, then I guess we will have to find someone else to do your simple job!''

''Oh, dear... what am I going to do?'' Cortex said to himself and sighed. ''I'll get my revenge on you, Crash Bandicoot. You just wait.''

It appears that Cortex has not given up yet. He's doing what he always does: seek revenge even if Crash has defeated him countless of times. Uka Uka did mean it when he said that he wants to bring in someone to do Cortex's task of eliminating Crash. However, it's not the first time they've done that because in the past, Cortex has given the task of defeating Crash to what he thought were strong people capable of defeating him like Crunch for example. But now, what if that certain someone that they want to use as a weapon to destroy Crash is just... an ordinary person?

Three young individuals were walking by the park in a big city somewhere in the United States. One of them was a teenage boy named Chris that may be 16 years old by now. He is a mischievous, fun and friendly person that jokes a lot and loves a good laugh but he can be annoying sometimes. He can be a shy person sometimes because he is not comfortable around strangers and talking to people seems difficult to him. He was walking and having conversations with his best friend, Heather. She is the same age as her friend and has long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail. The two have known each other since childhood and have spent a lot of time on these adventures of exploring and treasure hunting, which helped them gain a lot of knowledge of the world around them. Despite his personality, Chris wasn't an unintelligent person because he is a great explorer and knows how to build weapons. Heather wasn't unintelligent either, because she loves to read books and for her, great knowledge comes from reading a good book. A young adult was also there walking with the two friends. He is actually Heather's older brother, who is at least 20 years old.

''What did she say, Chris?''

''N-Nothing?'' He smiled nervously at her. ''Okay, I failed.''

''I told you so'' She chuckled. ''She only likes you as a friend, silly.''

''She called me cute like three times and that gives me hope. You just wait and see.''

''I really doubt it, Chris! Hey, where did my brother go?''

''I don't know. He must have went to the porta potty.''

The two friends start looking around for him and suddenly, he appears behind them with a cotton candy on his hand. ''I'm here! I just saw a guy selling these and I had to have one.''

''Nice! Bring me one of those, would you?'' Chris asked.

''Make that two, please'' Heather added.

The young adult shook his head. ''You guys are too lazy to get one by yourselves?''

''Yes we are'' He reached into his pocket and took out two dollars. ''Here. Bring me some of that.''

The young adult sighed and left off to do what he asked him to do. On the meanwhile, the two friends sat on a bench to wait for him and started to look at the people walking by. They saw a flyer that read _Visit the Wumpa Islands now at a low price! Call the number below for more information! _And it had a picture of the three islands of the archipelago.

''Wumpa Islands? Hmmm... I've read a lot about them and seem pictures. How about you, Chris?''

''Yeah, these islands are a beauty. I heard they're the best tourist attractions worldwide.''

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Yes! We should go there, huh?''

''Totally! Perhaps that place could be a great place to start an adventure... a new adventure.''

''Well, we've been adventuring with our group of friends to many places, Chris. Isn't these treasure hunting adventures enough for you? Are you losing interest in exploring?''

''No way, Heather. I love doing that and don't plan on leaving it, but sometimes you have to do new things or something interesting.''

''Life itself is an adventure. You just have to know how to live it.''

''Ah, well. We can only wait for that to happen.''

The two friends sat there, looking at nature and the people that walked by them. Chris suddenly spots something on the grass that looked interesting to him. He poked his friend on the shoulder to let her know.

''What is that thing?'' Heather asked. ''It looks like a purple diamond or something.''

''Yup. What are we waiting for? Let's go see it!''

Heather and Chris got up from the bench and walked to where they saw the object. Chris bent over to pick it up and the two friends eyed it. **(Author's note: For those of you who are wondering if that is a power crystal, you are correct).**

''It's shiny... and purple. How much do you think it's worth?'' Chris asked.

''I don't know. The better question would be, what the heck is this?''

The purple diamond-like object started to shine in a way that the two teenagers had to cover their eyes from the amount of light. Chris immediately dropped the object to the ground again.

''What was that?!'' Chris asked, feeling a little freaked out.

''Something weird is going on...'' Heather said.

What seemed to be a portal appeared in front of the two friends. Their jaws dropped as they looked at it and after a few seconds, they felt as if they were getting pulled towards it.

''Wh-What's going on, Chris?'' Heather worried. ''Uh-oh...''

''SOMEBODY HELP US!''

The two teenagers screamed as they were getting pulled into the portal. Chris tried grabbing Heather's hand to prevent that from happening but it was no use. Meanwhile, Heather's older brother was just finishing buying cotton candy from a guy.

''Thank you!'' He turned around to walk over to her little sister and Chris. ''Hey, guys! I got your- OH, NO!''

He felt concerned when he saw his sister and her friend disappearing into a portal. He ran to the portal, but it was too late because it disappeared before he could do anything to help them. The young adult's jaw dropped and looked down to see a something that looked like a purple diamond. He bent over to pick it up and the first thing he thought was that this object had something to do with what happened. He put it in his pocket and looked around the park, but he didn't see Chris or Heather there.

''Ch-Chris? Little sis?'' The young adult wondered where they went and worried that he would never see them again. Who knows if they were teleported to the middle of nowhere and will never be found? ''No... this can't be! You guys have to come back!''

At this point, he felt like crying, but he knew he had to stay strong. ''I will find them...''

Things didn't feel right. Everything that surrounded the two teenagers felt strange enough to make them wake up from a deep sleep. They were not in their hometown anymore. They didn't know where they were and what happened. They could remember everything that happened when they were at that park and how they were pulled into a portal that appeared out of nowhere, but they didn't understand how did they get to this strange place.

''Hey, wake up!''

Their vision was blurry when they opened their eyes and could see a yellow figure that could not be identified.

''Ugh... what happened?'' Heather groaned. ''Chris? Are you there?''

''H-Heather? You're here?'' Chris groaned as he tried to move. ''I can't see. My vision is... shaky for some reason.''

When their vision returned to normal, they screamed when they saw a yellow skinned man with an N on his forehead. The room in which they were was a lab of some sort with a some machines and a computer with a big screen. They even saw a koala, a big and tall tasmanian tiger, a crossover of a dingo and a crocodile and other creatures. Talking animals? That is something that they don't see in where they live, which makes them wonder if they were in another planet or something. The group of strangers and everything else seemed to frighten the two friends to the point that they thought that they were dreaming, but they can assure themselves that this is no dream. But what seemed to scare them even more was the fact that they were tied to a chair...

''Who are you people?!'' Chris worried. ''And why are you kidnapping us?! Let us go!''

''Please, just don't harm us! Take whatever you want! My money is on my left pocket!''

''But Heather, you only have one dollar!''

''That just makes it worse!''

He goes over to untie them from the chairs and lets them know that he and the other creatures in the room will not hurt them. It did took a while to convince them because they just experienced something out of the ordinary, but they managed to accept the fact that they were in a safe place. At that moment, another man with yellow skin approaches them.

''Oh, my! Cortex, it worked!''

''I can see that, Brio...'' Cortex said. ''Ah! Don't they look so adorable?''

''Excuse me?'' Heather asked, confused. ''What worked?''

''The teleportation device, silly'' Cortex said. ''I have brought you two here with it!''

''The teleportation what?'' Chris said. ''Well, that explains the whole thing with the portal back in the park...''

''Ummm, yeah... about that...'' Cortex elbowed Brio on the arm. ''You tell him.''

After Brio refusing to do what he says, he tried to convince him once more. ''You know, you said that you invented the teleportation device, didn't you? If you did, then tell them.''

''But I-'' He sighed as Cortex smirked at him. ''Oh, alright! Listen up, young ones. It appears that the device included a weird side effect that we didn't know of and it sort of changed you.''

''What? What do you mean that it cha-'' Chris turned his head to look at his friend. The two screamed of the surprise when they looked at each other's faces. ''Oh my gosh! HEATHER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?''

''Me?! What happened to YOU?!''

''No, YOU look all furry! You grew ears, a short muzzle and even a tail!''

''So did you!''

The two friends looked at themselves on a mirror and screamed. They were not humans anymore. Some weird accident must have happened with Cortex's teleportation device that turned them into marsupials. Chris was now a bandicoot with light brown fur, but the only things that did not change about himself was his spiky brown hair and his clothes, which were a black V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and brown shoes. He stared at his new body and lifted his shirt up to see cream colored fur down his belly.

''This is freaky in so many ways...''

Heather was now a bandicoot with brown fur and a long tail, which indicates that she is a different bandicoot compared to Crash, Coco and Crunch. What didn't change was her blonde side ponytail and her clothes, which were a white tank top, blue camouflage pants and silver boots.

''Oh, no... look at me!'' Heather worried. ''Can you change us back somehow?''

''I'm afraid not'' Cortex said. ''You two would have to stay being bandicoots.''

''Well, this sucks!'' The light brown bandicoot says in disappointment. ''Well, look on the bright side... I still look handsome.''

''Chris, this is no time for jokes!'' Heather folded her arms. ''Look, can you just tell us where we are?''

''Certainly!'' Cortex said. ''You're uhhhh... far away from home.''

''Where?!'' The two marsupial friends said in unison.

''Australia! Welcome to the Wumpa Islands, my young fellows!''

The two marsupials' eyes were wide open when they realized how far away they were from their home country. They didn't know if they would be able to return, but the better question at this moment would be... why are they even here?

''The Wumpa Islands? Seriously?'' The brown bandicoot girl said. ''Look, what do you want from us? What was the whole purpose of taking us here?''

''Oh, nothing. Just for a little favor'' Cortex smirked at them. ''Uka Uka, why don't you tell them this favor we have for them?''

An evil floating mask approached Heather and Chris. The two felt frightened as they saw this scary-looking mask in front of them.

''Holy cheese balls!'' The light brown bandicoot exclaimed, backing away from Uka Uka. ''What is that thing?!''

''Calm down, you fool! I'm just a powerful mask who got socks for his birthday even though I have no feet!'' He looked at Cortex and shook his head in disappointment. ''That's just… offensive!''

''But I thought you'd love it!'' He crossed his arms. ''Even Tiny found the idea cool!''

''Now, now… I invented socks!'' Says Nitrus Brio. ''But not for floating masks.'''

The brown bandicoot girl raised an eyebrow at him. ''Oh-kayyy? What do you want, floating mask thing?''

''Do you love to do good deeds and help others?''

''Yeah, we do.''

''Well, then. Do you want to become heroes of the world, young ones?''

The two stared at him with their eyes wide open, feeling enthusiastic about the idea. ''Heck yeah we do!''

Uka Uka chuckled to himself and smirked.

''This plan is going to turn out good...''


	2. Chapter 2: One year later

**Chapter 2: One year later**

On a remote corner of the world, there was a chain of three islands that were considered the best tourist attractions in the world. Its prosperous economy keeps these islands going strong and bringing in more residents and tourists every single year. We take a closer look to one of the islands, which is called Wumpa Island. It was completely clean after Cortex's Space Head crashed, leaving a huge wreck on the island. However, the remains of the Doominator are still there since Crash's sister probably decided to keep them to use them on whatever she wants. We can also see a house where Crash Bandicoot and his family reside, except for Coco, who has her own home not too far from her family's house. It is believed that she moved out because she once entered her room and caught Crash wearing high heels and a skirt while he looked at himself in the mirror with that ''I don't look half bad'' expression on his face.

''La la la la... hush, narrator!''

Okay, Coco… sheesh. Anyway, it was a bright and sunny day at Wumpa Island and the wind was blowing. You could hear the wind's whisper through your ears and the birds chirp. It was so calm that you could hear a needle drop. The Bandicoot family was outside enjoying the day and not missing out every second of it… well… except for someone…

Crash was inside his room cleaning it after many months. He was complaining to himself and putting junk like half-eaten wumpa fruits in trash bags. You could see him bored and frustrated because the last thing he wants to do is clean his room. Crunch was outside doing push ups with Coco at his side working on her pink laptop and Pura. Aku Aku was there floating and keeping an eye at what happens on the island and doing his duty to protect his family. The burgundy bandicoot did his last push up, rolled over on the ground and lay there on the grass. He yawned and stretched his arms when he decided that he was finished.

''Well, I better see how Crash is doing.'' He got up from the floor and looked to his side to find a bunch of trash bags that Crash threw out from his room window. ''Ummm… Coco? I think Crash got lazy again…''

She saw Crash's huge mess and sighed. ''You've got to be kidding me…''

''I know. I'm surprised he hasn't got rid of that picture of Tawna in the living room.''

''How come you haven't done that yourself, Crunch?''

''Um… uhhh'' He chuckled nervously. ''Because… never mind. I'm just gonna go check on him.''

The orange bandicootess shook her head and went back to her things. Crunch went inside and walked upstairs to Crash's room. He gently knocked on the door and waited for him to open up.

''Oh, Crash! How are you doing in there?'' He knocked on the door once more. The orange bandicoot heard him, grunted and opened the door. Crunch looked at his clean room and felt surprised that it was flawless. ''Well, would you look at that? Nice job!''

Out of nowhere, Aku Aku appears behind Crunch and enters Crash's room. He probably saw the trash bags outside because he was looking at him with a serious face. ''Crash, what is the meaning of that huge mess you did outside?''

''Three words: this is boring. Seriously, why can't someone else do it so I can sleep?'' Complained the orange bandicoot.

''Yes, of course. All you do is sleep and act all lazy while we have to do your lousy work.'' Complained Aku Aku. ''I always have to do everything around here while you are on the couch sleeping, eating a wumpa fruit-''

**-20 minutes later-**

After Aku Aku was done with his long rant, which caused Crash and Crunch to almost fall asleep and ignore what he was saying, he left off and left Crash there with Crunch.

''Well, THAT was more boring!'' Says the orange bandicoot.

''I know'' replied the burgundy bandicoot. ''Now, get to cleaning your mess outside. Protect the environment, fool!''

Looks like Crash is not doing that good. Oh, when are you gonna learn, Crash? The other island of the archipelago was N. Sanity Island. Being attractive for its beaches, forests and views, this place was a paradise to every resident in the island including the big number of tourists who visit the island every year. Over the years, more people have moved to the island and built houses on places like N. Sanity Beach where Crash used to live with his family. Also, one part of the island was full of natives with their leader, Papu Papu. We can see that close to N. Sanity Island, there is a big iceberg with frozen solid ground covered with snow. What makes it interesting is the fact that there is a lab that used to be Cortex's base once but it is not abandoned anymore. Cortex, Uka Uka and his army must have returned there and made a few changes to it because it is now bigger compared to how it was years ago.

A yellow skinned mad scientist was on the outsides of the Iceberg Lab. He was standing there, looking at the ocean and thinking about things. When was the last time he got defeated by Crash? One year ago to be exact. He does not care how long it was but all he wanted was revenge. He then thought about Heather and Chris, the two young fellows that he brought in a year ago. He admits that he felt bad about turning them into marsupials by accident, but it doesn't matter anymore because they seem like they got used to their new bodies and got used to being bandicoots. For him, it was a great idea to bring them in and knew that with them, he would reach world domination and make sure that Crash is not there to see it. What big adventure awaits?

Speaking of Heather and Chris, Cortex wondered what were those two up to right now. He opened the door of the lab a little to see the light brown bandicoot working on his new invention, which was a ray gun of some sort and saw Heather sitting there, drinking a wumpa smoothie.

''You know, you could help me out, Heather.''

''If I were a weapon genius like you, then I probably could'' She took a sip of the wumpa smoothie. ''On the meanwhile, I get to be lazy.''

Chris shook his head. ''You're starting to be just like me. Remember that I-''

Their conversation is interrupted when N. Gin suddenly appears out of nowhere with a toilet paper roll on his hand. ''Hey, was anyone here eating a burger in the bathroom?''

The two looked at him strange, thinking he was acting crazy. ''No?''

''Good, because I keep finding mayonnaise and hamburger buns in the sink and sometimes in the urinal'' N. Gin said. ''But oh, well…''

''Why would anyone eat a burger in the bathroom? That makes no sense'' Says Chris feeling a little disgusted. ''By the way, are you SURE that's mayonnaise?''

''Uhhhhh- YES!'' N. Gin chuckled nervously. ''I hope that's what that is...''

''What else can it be besides mayonnaise, Gin?'' Heather asked.

''Wait a minute...'' Chris's eyes widened a little. ''THAT'S NOT MAYONNAISE!''

N. Gin stood there speechless. ''Let's just pretend that we never spoke of this.''

''Spoke of what?''

''Exactly!''

Nina, who was hearing the conversation the whole time from the other side of the room, went up to them with a smirk on her face.

''That was probably the same person who left an empty cup of wumpa smoothie in the ladies' bathroom'' The room went silent as the brown bandicoot girl stood there embarrassed.

''Me? No way!'' She chuckled nervously. ''That's insane. I wouldn't eat while going to the bathroom.''

After a moment of awkward silence, Nina left and the two friends were left with N. Gin.

''Well, how rude of her to leave like that without even saying goodbye!'' N. Gin said as Cortex entered the lab. ''Hey, Cortex. Ripper Roo and Tiny are messing with the Psychetron again!''

''Again?!'' He sighed. ''Next thing you know, we will all get stuck in the 10th dimension for life because of these two.''

''And I suppose that you are going to make me do something about it...''

''Yes.''

''I'm on my way...'' N. Gin sighed and left the room to leave the two marsupial friends alone with Cortex.

Cortex slowly walked over to Chris and stood beside him, looking at his new, nicely built weapon.

''Well, what do we have here? A ray gun? Impressive!'' Cortex said, eyeing the teenage bandicoot's invention. ''But it seems very different from my ray gun, though…''

''Yeah, I saw your ray gun and I was inspired to make my version. It does look different and works differently compared to yours'' Chris replied. ''And if you bring me Crash to test it out, it'll be awesome.''

''Good!'' Cortex said. ''I promise that the first thing you'll zap with your new ray gun will be him.''

The brown bandicoot girl got up from her chair and stretched her arms. ''So, Cortex. When are we going to catch the evil Crash Bandicoot? It's been a year and we haven't went up to defeat him.''

''Oh, don't worry'' Cortex smirked. ''Soon, we'll stop Crash and save the world, but there is something I have to do with you two first… it's like the final step.''

Heather looked at him suspiciously. ''Really? What?''

Cortex smirked at her and turned around. He pressed a button and an old invention of his that was inside the lab powered on. Heather and Chris stood there motionless, looking at the machine and wondering what was Cortex doing.

''GENTLEMEN, SEND THEM TO THE CORTEX VORTEX!''

Chris panicked as Pinstripe and Koala Kong grabbed him and saw that two lab assistants were grabbing his friend by the arms. Fearing at what this Cortex Vortex could do to them, they struggled to break free but they were too weak for them. Uka Uka let out an evil laugh as he looked at the two suffer.

''Chris is up first!'' Cortex ordered. ''On the meanwhile, prepare the female bandicoot!''

''How does it feel to be part of a plan, fools?!'' Uka Uka said as they panicked even more. ''Prepare to work for us!''

''Wait a minute… you lied to us for all these months!'' Heather snarled as the two lab assistants were still there holding her by the arms. ''I thought we were going to fight off evil and help the good people!''

Cortex and the others didn't say anything, but they just laughed at what she said.

''I know I lied. All of us did! But the truth is that I'm the most evil scientist in the world!'' Cortex admitted. ''And I work to achieve world domination!''

''That's right, nincompoops! And you are here to get rid of that wretched orange bandicoot so that way, there would be no hero to stop us!'' says Uka Uka. ''You actually thought that you two marsupials are here to 'save the world'? No! You're here to plant the seed of evil in it!''

''No! We're not working for you and we are so not going to kill that innocent bandicoot along with his family!'' The brown bandicoot girl snarled. ''Everything you people have said to us was in reality, the complete opposite! You're all a bunch of liars! Just let us go!''

''Yeah! So don't even think about putting us in that Cortex Vortex because we simply don't want to work for you!'' Chris snarled as he tried to break free. ''I'm too pretty for this!''

Pinstripe and Koala Kong dragged the light brown bandicoot to where the Cortex Vortex was at. Right before they could strap him to the chair, he used all his forces to break free. He quickly took out his ray gun and fired at Pinstripe and Koala Kong, causing them to get electrocuted and fall to the ground. Chris looked at his ray gun and smirked. He couldn't believe that his newly built weapon worked perfectly and with this in mind, he wanted to do more things with it to test it out. He turned around and fired at the lab assistants that were grabbing Heather and after that, she found herself free from them. The brown bandicoot girl began to run away with her friend but they stopped when they saw lab assistants blocking the doors of the lab.

''Where do you think you're going?! The party's not over yet!''

''It is over now, Cortex, because we are out of here!'' Heather replied.

Dingodile comes out of nowhere and fires at them with his flamethrower. The two dodge and it ends up burning the lab assistants instead, leaving their faces filled with black ashes and …in their underwear.

''Looks like someone needs fireproof clothing!'' Chris chuckled. When he was about to run past the door with Heather to escape, Nitrus Brio closed them before they could do so.

''Now you two have nowhere to run!'' Uka Uka said. ''Surrender to us! You fools ain't got nothing!''

They were now officially doomed. They had nowhere to run and they had no choice but to give up, but hope came back as the brown bandicoot girl looked to her side and saw a glass window. Having a brilliant idea, she poked Chris in the shoulder and winked at him. He looked to the glass window his best friend was referring to and winked back at her to let her know that he was thinking what she was thinking. They realized that it was the only way out and that if they didn't take this chance, they will get brainwashed by Cortex Vortex and will have to work for him for the rest of their lives until someone saves them. Just one jump and everything will be over.

''Really? Because I still got something left!'' Heather jumped in the air and did a kung fu move on Cortex, leaving him lying on the floor in pain.

''Oh dear mother…'' Cortex groaned as he slowly got up and looked at the two marsupials. ''You know what? Leave if you want! It's your choice and you two will pay the consequences because I will find you again! You cannot escape Cortex!''

The brown bandicoot girl looked at her best friend in the eyes and decided she was ready to go. ''Are you ready, Chris?''

The light brown bandicoot shook his head yes and the two jumped out, causing the glass window to break into pieces. They landed on the ocean and started to swim to get away from the Iceberg Lab. Now, the teenage bandicoots could say that they were free at last after one long year full of lies.


	3. Chapter 3: Two friends, one bandicoot

**NOTE: I'm going to repeat what I mentioned in the beginning of the first chapter. This story had been previously published, but with different events and now, I posted this one which is the rewritten story with major changes. I decided to take it down after posting the first two chapters because I didn't like how it was going so far. If you read the original CB: Good Meets Evil story that I took down, realize that this is the new one and this is the one that I will be writing from now on.**

Well, looks like we're clear... let's continue from where we left off...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two friends and a heroic orange bandicoot**

The waters of the ocean were not at its best today. Two teenage marsupials that have been swimming for quite a while felt more and more tired as they tried to swim through big waves that got in their way. The whole thing could have been easier and quicker if the ocean was calm as it usually is on the Wumpa Islands. However, they didn't give up because they were desperate to get away from that iceberg lab and to protect their freedom from that foe who wants to take it away.

They saw an island in front of them that was probably one of the islands of the archipelago and advanced towards it. At this point, Heather felt like she couldn't swim anymore and lost all of her energy. Her friend, being a better swimmer than her, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the coast of the island. The two marsupials lay there on the white sand to rest for a few minutes.

''How are you doing, Heather?'' He asked, but heard no response from her. The bandicoot sat up on the ground and looked at her. ''Heather?''

She breathed heavily and coughed up a little bit of sea water. ''I need to work on my swimming...''

''Never mind. Where are we anyway? N. Sanity Island?''

''I don't think so'' She and her friend got up from the sand and looked around. ''This does not look like N. Sanity Island.''

''No... this is Wumpa Island!''

''Isn't this the home of... well, you know'' Heather paused. ''Never mind. Hey, do you remember that day at the park? It was one year ago.''

''Yes, I do remember it like it was just yesterday and when I look back, I feel as if things have changed significantly.''

''We read a flyer about the Wumpa Islands there. Next thing we know, we were brought here to the islands. Doesn't that make you think?''

''It does make me think and up to this day, I still can't believe that happened.''

''Well, let's not stand here. Let's check this place out!''

''Yeah, let's hunt for treasure like we used to do. What if we find one of those... purple crystals?''

''Crystals?''

''Yes! The purple crystals are the energy source of these islands and can only be found on this part of the world. Imagine how that thing must be worth!''

''We'll be rich! Let's go!''

The two started to explore and walk to different places to discover the secrets that Wumpa Island holds. But what is next for the two young bandicoots?

* * *

**-Two hours later-**

''Look, I found this'' He bent over and picked up something from the ground that seemed to be a small piece of a crystal. ''A fragment of the power source of these islands. What do you think?''

Heather took what her friend found and inspected it. It didn't take her that long to realize that there was something wrong about it. ''It's fake.''

''Huh? Let me see that'' He felt the crystal on his hand. ''You're right... it's plastic. Not an actual fragment of a power crystal. Some guy must have put this thing here as a joke.''

''There's more mojo than power crystals in Wumpa Island, Chris. Don't bother looking for crystals here.''

''Sooo… we've looked at many places on the island so far and I like it! This might be great for our new home, don't you think?''

''Maybe. Hey, I still want to go to Wumpa City to go to the mall and make you wait hours while I decide on which dress looks better on me.''

''Oh, please no! Anything but that!'' He cringed. ''I prefer going to stores like Cold Topic and maybe eat at Burger Queen afterwards. Also, remind me to never go to that dangerous Mojo Temple.''

''No way, Chris! We're not going there… yet'' Chris looked at her and she laughed a little. ''Just kidding.''

''So, ummm... what do we do now, Heather? What's next for us?''

''What are we going to do, you ask? We are going to find Crash's home and tell him everything that happened.''

''WHAT?!''

''Chris, we have to. Cortex is his biggest enemy and we have to let him know in case something fishy happens. Who knows if he is now after him and even after us? We need to warn him!''

''No way! We need to focus on more important things. Cortex is our past and so is Crash Bandicoot. I don't want any more trouble!''

''Chris, what is wrong with you?''

''Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just saying that we need to focus on other important things.''

''Focus on other important things?'' The brown bandicoot girl angrily replied. ''Why is it that you only care about yourself sometimes? Why can't you stop being so selfish and think about other people for once? We need to tell him because maybe he can help us and we can help him!''

''Me? Selfish? I'm just trying to help us here! We need to worry about finding a new home and finding everything we need to stay alive because we can never return home! Not like this! How will people react when they see two marsupials that can talk walking around the streets of the city?!''

''I know that, Chris! But first we need to find Crash!'' Heather sighed and sat on a rock with her head lowered. ''You know, you're right. Maybe we will never return and maybe I will never see my brother again.''

The light brown bandicoot felt a little heartbroken and shocked at the same time. It was surprising how his friend got so angry at him for acting a little bit selfish. It's not the first time they share these kinds of moments, but she has never been this angry at him ever since they met. He hated arguing with her, especially if it involved him yelling at her like now. The fact that Heather will never see her brother again felt horrible to him. He just wished that none of this would have happened and things were the way they used to be.

''No... YOU are right'' He sighed heavily and sat next to her. ''I guess I am selfish. I guess I do need to stop thinking about myself sometimes...''

''I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Chris...'' She said. ''I'm a terrible friend.''

''You're not. I am the terrible friend'' He got up and patted her on the back. ''Let's go find the bandicoot family, shall we?''

* * *

It's a good thing they had a map of Wumpa Island with them because they had to go to every single place they could to find the heroic orange bandicoot's home. So far, they have went to at least four different places and almost got inside the hazardous Mojo Temple. While they were in search of Crash, they ended up on a place that seemed like a paradise to them. They looked around and saw a waterfall, a house and the ocean. They didn't know which part of the island they were on, but it was beautiful.

''Whoa… hello there, paradise!'' Heather said in amazement. ''What is this place?''

''I don't know, Heath. It's probably just a place on the island where people reside. I wonder if some crazy old lady lives in that house'' The light brown bandicoot replied and smiled. ''And I'm going to see it.''

''Yeaaaaah... I think I'll pass. Can't we just leave these people that leave here in peace?'' She turned her head and looked at Chris's smirk on his face, realizing that he was ignoring what she was saying. ''And I see that you are not even listening to me…''

''Oh, Heather, don't be such a- WAIT A MINUTE!'' He took the map from Heather's hand and looked at it. ''We've reached our destination.''

''You mean... this is where Crash Bandicoot and his family live?''

''Indeed.''

''So, what's the plan, Chris?''

''Okay, ummm... I hope you've read books on spying because I'm thinking that we should go to his home and see what he's up to.''

''I have, but one thing is reading and another thing is putting what I read in practice.''

''Your brother is a cop... he should have taught you how to do it by now.''

''Oh, Chris... you and your ideas'' She shook her head. ''That doesn't sound like a good thing to do. Let's just look around the place and please, don't do anything stupid.''

''Got it.''

The two friends started to walk around the place. They walked past the house and curiously looked through the open windows. It seemed like a normal home of an ordinary inhabitant of the island and it didn't have anything to worry about. They expected someone to show up, but no one was home actually.

The place had many interesting things: beautiful views, the ocean, waterfalls, etc. Heather saw something that really grabbed her attention and it was the remains of the Doominator. She poked her friend on the shoulder so he could take a look but he was too distracted staring at the ocean and at a good view of the other islands of the archipelago. He could see N. Sanity Island, Cortex Island and the iceberg. As he stared at the Iceberg Lab, his thoughts were filled with the great escape from Cortex that happened earlier. The brown bandicoot girl poked him on the shoulder again and he immediately snapped out of his trance.

''Look, Chris!'' She pointed to the remains of the robot.

They turned their attention to the Doominator's head and some pieces of it that were still there on the island. Around two years ago, Coco was forced into building it for Nina to destroy Wumpa Island and it crashed right there, leaving a big mess. Some of the pieces of the destroyed Doominator were cleaned up but the head and other parts still remain. They found it curious and went over to inspect it.

''Wow… what do you think it is, Chris?''

''It's a robot of some sort, but all I see is the head and I think I see some parts of its arms. I'm not sure. These inhabitants sure love to keep junk!'' The bandicoot smirked and reached into his pocket to take out a screwdriver. ''I know just what to do.''

''Chris, are you stupid? You can't turn that thing on.''

''Oh, please. Don't underestimate what this smart bandicoot can do'' Chris says as he touched random cables and buttons that he found on the Doominator's head. ''This thing will be fully functional when I'm done here!''

''Chris, stop that! Look!'' She pointed to another house nearby. ''That's the place!''

He looked at her. ''The what?''

''Where Crash lives, silly! At least that's what I think it is...''

The two friends saw a big burgundy bandicoot doing push ups with a tiger cub and a witch doctor mask on his side. The witch doctor mask was sitting on a beach chair with sunglasses on his face to protect himself from the blinding sunlight. The first thing that Heather and Chris thought was that they were on those days of relaxing and family time, which really was. I guess you could say that heroes need a break too...

''Looks like him and his family decided to relax for a while'' Chris said. ''But where is Crash?''

''Gee, I don't know...''

The two friends looked at the ocean and saw an orange bandicoot girl jet skiing with her sibling and having a good time. Looks like Crash should have never approved of Coco giving him jet skiing and swimming classes in the first place because he was scared to drown and thus, get eaten by sharks.

''You're doing great, Crash!''

''Great? This is worse than I thought and this is only the second time doing this!''

''Exactly! You're doing too great for your second time.''

''Yeah, can we just return before a sea monster eats my underwear?''

''You only care about your underwear, Crash?''

''Yes! I mean no! I mean... gah! I can't change what I said!''

Heather and Chris observed the bandicoots jet skiing and having a little bit of fun. To them, they seemed to be the complete opposite of how Cortex told them they were. They looked too kind hearted to be on the bad side, especially the witch doctor mask.

''Well, what do you think? One big happy family'' The brown bandicoot girl sighed. ''Something that I didn't get to have or had, but I lost it...''

''You have me, Heather. I can be whatever you want... a brother figure or a best friend to you'' She smiled at him. ''Oh, and... that blonde bandicoot girl on the jet ski doesn't look half bad to me.''

''Way to kill the moment, Chris'' She rolled her eyes. ''Men...''

''What?'' He chuckled. ''I'm not actually gonna go to her and try to get her number.''

''Knowing you, I bet you will.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Crash and her sibling were still jet skiing on the ocean as he kept complaining about his fear of drowning. The fun stops when the jet ski starts to move because of the waves and almost making Coco fall off of it.

''Oh no!'' Crash panicked. ''I don't want to be a side dish for the sharks! For wumpa's sake... don't drown!''

''C-Crash? What's going on?''

Suddenly, a big wave starts to form, lifting the two marsupials. Aku Aku and Pura saw the whole thing, but Crunch was too distracted with his push up routine to even see it. It was not as big as a tidal wave or a small wave, but it did seem dangerous.

''100... 101... 102...'' The burgundy bandicoot groaned as he lifted himself up. ''Almost there!''

''Crunch!'' Aku Aku panicked. ''Crash and Coco are in trouble!''

''Can't talk now! Crunch is doing- WHAT?!'' He halted and rolled over on the grass. When he stood up, he saw Crash and Coco getting swept by the wave. ''We've got to help them!''

The tiger cub stood up from the ground. ''_Meow!_'' (Translation: Oh, no! Who's going to feed me now?!)

''Pura! This is not a good time to ask for a treat, fool!''

* * *

Heather and Chris watched as Crash and Coco were being swept by the wave. They couldn't do anything to help, though. Maybe it was not a good idea to leave them wondering why are there two strangers helping them.

''Chris, look!''

''Oh, yeah! I see Crash and her nice-looking sister coming towards us...'' He gulped. ''In a big... w-wave.''

The two friends screamed when the wave and the two orange marsupials were coming towards them. The wave ended up sweeping Crash and Coco onto the shore along with Heather and Chris. The worried Crunch ran to help them while Aku Aku and Pura followed.

Crash groaned and sat up on the ground. He looked around and took off his left shoe to take out all of the water and sand that it had inside of it. ''Who needs swimming anyways?''

''Man, the ocean sucks today...'' Coco said as she got up from the ground and dried her fur.

''Are you alright?'' The witch doctor mask asked. ''I told you two to leave the jet skiing for another time. The waves are crazy today.''

''Yeah, better than ever'' Crash sighed and got up from the ground. ''Call me crazy, but I saw two other persons getting swept by the wave too.''

''Really? Who?''

Meanwhile, Heather and Chris were lying on the ground after being swept by the wave also. The light brown bandicoot sat up on the ground and put his finger on his ear to take out some sea water that got inside of it.

''I shouldn't be alive...'' The brown bandicoot girl groaned and took out a small fish from the inside of her pocket. ''As of today, I hate waves.''

She got up slowly from the ground and helped her friend up. She felt a little dizzy and walked a few steps back, bumping into Crash. She and the orange bandicoot turned around at the same time and the two bandicoots screamed of the surprise, followed by Chris and Coco screaming as well.

''What is this? Are strangers that scary? Okay, then I will scream too for no reason'' The burgundy bandicoot said. ''AHHHHHHH!''

''Oh, it's just you two'' Crash chuckled. ''Sorry about getting you two in this mess. I hope you are-''

''Just stay back'' The light brown bandicoot reached into his pocket and took out his ray gun. He aimed at the orange bandicoot's face when he got close to him and his friend. ''I don't know you and I don't want trouble.''

''Trouble?'' The orange bandicoot chuckled at him. ''It's okay. We're not going to hurt you.''

''Excuse me?'' The orange bandicoot girl clenched her fists. ''What are you doing to my brother?!''

''Tell him to stay back and I won't hurt him.''

Crash wasn't scared of his ray gun threat, instead, he played it cool and chuckled at him.

''Chris, stop overreacting! Remember what we talked about'' His friend said. ''Just lower the ray gun.''

''I agree with your friend here'' The burgundy bandicoot said. ''Stop right now or I'll guarantee that you never see one tiny bit of sunlight again, fool!''

He gasped. ''No! Not the sunlight! I need that... for TANNING!''

''CHRIS! That's enough!'' The light brown bandicoot followed his friend's orders and he lowered the ray gun. ''Good. Sorry about my friend's stupidity.''

''Can anyone here explain to me what is going on?'' The floating witch doctor mask asked.

''Uhhh.. I don't know'' Crunch said. ''They confused me for a second.''

The bandicoot family studied the physical traits of the two individuals. They are bandicoots too, but they were different in a few aspects. They compared Heather, the brown teenage female bandicoot, with Coco because she had blonde hair like hers, but it was tied in a side ponytail and she also has a long, thin tail that indicates that she is a different bandicoot. Chris, the teenage male bandicoot, didn't have a tail like his female marsupial friend, but he seemed like a different bandicoot too because he didn't look like Crunch or Crash. Maybe it was his light brown fur that made him seem different because it is rare to find bandicoots with that shade of brown as their fur color.

''You two fellows seem lost. It seems like you randomly showed up here without having any idea where you were'' Crash said. ''It would be great if you introduced yourselves so we could help out.''

''We're Heather and Chris...''


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost Bandicoots

**NOTE: I'm going to repeat what I mentioned in the beginning of the first chapter. This story had been previously published, but with different events and now, I posted this one which is the rewritten story with major changes. I decided to take it down after posting the first two chapters because I didn't like how it was going so far. If you read the original CB: Good Meets Evil story that I took down, realize that this is the new one and this is the one that I will be writing from now on.**

I'm clearing this up, again... now, let's keep reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lost Bandicoots **

''We're Heather and Chris…''

Now it was the time to explain what they've gone through, but how could the two marsupial friends explain to Crash everything that happened with Cortex? He will either believe it or take it as a lie, but maybe it was best to not say a word yet.

''Actually, my real name is Christopher, but please call me Chris'' The light brown bandicoot added. ''Have no fear, bandicoots and powerful floating mask, for we are good and we come in peace with no intentions of hurting anyone.''

''Heather, Chris…'' Says the witch doctor mask. ''Why don't you come inside and relax? You two look like you have been traveling for hours without resting.''

''We have'' Heather answered. ''Three hours to be exact…''

Heather and Chris followed the bandicoot family to Crash's home. They thought they had a nice house. It was not too big or too small, but it seemed so different than every house they saw on their home country. They gathered in the living room and sat down to have a warm tea to feel more relaxed.

''We're really sorry about getting you into this mess'' Coco apologized. ''Who knew our family time was going to go wrong?''

''Don't be. It's mother nature's fault, silly'' The brown bandicootess said. ''The ocean is such an unpredictable thing. You don't know what you can find in it every time you go to it and you certainly do not expect a huge wave appearing behind you and sweeping you onto the shore.''

''How do you know that, smarty pants?'' Crunch asked.

''I read a lot of books and I'm an explorer'' She pointed at her friend. ''And so is Chris. We're good treasure hunters too.''

''Oh, I get it!'' Coco said. ''You're Indy Jones!''

''No.''

''You work for Nathan Drake?''

''No…''

''Bummer! I was about to ask you two to bring me an autograph of them.''

''Just think about it… if we were like him, then Chris would be Nate and I must be Sully.''

''No, you're too young. I say you're Elena.''

The light brown bandicoot took his last sip of tea and put the cup down on a table beside him. He snickered a little and looked at Coco. ''Well in that case, if was Drake, then you could be my Elena Fisher.''

Chris winked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was that for. ''Weird… we haven't known each other that much and he is already trying to get my number.''

''Excuse me?'' Crash said. ''What the heck did I just heard?''

''Just ignore him. My friend is just like that. At least he's being nice.''

The floating witch doctor mask is seen coming downstairs and entering the living room.

''Crash, make sure to take out the trash in your room'' Aku Aku said, disgusted. ''You just cleaned it today and I don't want you messing it up again.''

''Awwww! That's so cute!'' The orange bandicoot jokingly replied. ''You giving me orders! So adorable.''

''It seems that you're never going to learn…'' The witch doctor looked at the two friends. ''Heather, Chris… I hope you are receiving the best hospitality from us.''

''We are'' The light brown bandicoot got up from the couch. Heather, who was sitting beside him, also stood up. ''Listen, ummmm… thanks for everything and all. My friend and I better get going because we've got stuff to do. It was great meeting you.''

''Whoaaaa. Hold on'' The orange bandicoot chuckled. ''You're leaving now? But you just got here!''

''I know. How rude of us to not stay longer, but we really have to go'' Heather said as she and Chris walked towards the door. ''I could stop by another day.''

Crash and his family wondered what got into them that made them want to leave in a hurry. Was it the fear of telling them about what happened with Cortex or they were feeling strange around what turned out to be a bunch of innocent individuals that they were going to destroy at first because of Cortex's lies? They thought that they were making Heather and Chris feel uncomfortable, but that didn't seem to be the case.

''Well, I personally would hate to see you two leave so quick'' The benevolent witch doctor mask said to them. ''You may leave if you wish, but I still want to get to know you two better.''

''Y-You want to get to know me better?'' Chris said as he elbowed Heather on the arm, as if he was trying to tell her something. ''Well, what could we say to get you to know us better?''

''Yeah, what my friend said!'' She chuckled nervously. ''Could you excuse us for a second? We''ll be right back.''

The brown bandicoot girl grabbed Chris by the sleeve and dragged him outside the house to have a little talk.

''Hey, watch the shirt! That thing cost me two dollars at Kay-Mart!''

''Look, Chris! We're doomed!'' She sighed. ''They want to get to know us better. Do you know what that means?''

''It means that they will most likely ask us where we come from and other stuff…. never mind, Heather. We need to tell them the truth.''

''Just don't screw this up, okay?''

''Yeah, yeah… you and your things. Let's just get back inside before they get the wrong idea about us.''

* * *

''Gee… what is wrong with Heather and the other dude?'' Crash said as he scratched his head in confusion. ''Are they feeling weird around us?''

''I have a feeling that they are hiding something… you know, that they probably have something to say.''

''Like what, Coco? That my pants smell because I wear them everyday? I understand THAT.''

''No, Crash! Maybe they just need someone to-''

The conversation was interrupted when Heather and Chris entered the room again as they smiled awkwardly.

''Sorry about that…'' Heather said as he and her friend sat down. ''I was just talking to Chris about staying a little bit longer because what we need to do can wait.''

''Yeah, so you guys wanted to know us more… right?'' He asked. ''Well, we are in a funny situation because we don't even live here. We're from North America.''

''North America?'' The rest said in unison and Heather nodded in response.

''That's a little bit too far from here, isn't it?'' Crash said. ''You guys must be tourists, right?''

''No, Crash. We're-''

''WAIT. How do you even know my name? I never told you.''

The light brown bandicoot's heart jumped when he realized that he did a huge mistake. He gulped and chuckled nervously at the orange bandicoot. ''Oh, did I just call you Crash? Silly of me for using nicknames! What's your real name?''

''It's Crash… Crash Bandicoot.''

The orange bandicoot didn't know what to think right now. Why would two strangers that he just met call him by his real name without introducing himself first?

''Oh dear wumpa!'' The burgundy bandicoot exclaimed. ''What is going on?''

''I don't know, Crunch…'' Coco looked at them suspiciously. ''But I don't like this.''

Heather couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to say the truth already because hiding it felt very stressful.

''Okay, guys…'' She sighed heavily. ''It's true that we are from North America, but we've been living on that huge iceberg on the islands for quite a while.''

''You mean the place where Dr. Cortex's Iceberg Lab is located?'' Aku Aku asked, curiously. ''What were you two doing there?''

Heather looked at her friend in the eyes and he patted her on shoulder in response.

''Escaping from him… from Neo Cortex. That guy and his henchmen are a bunch of liars who where using us to do no good.'' Chris explained. She noticed her friend starting to get really nervous by the look on her face. ''He offered us to join him so we could 'defeat the evil in this world and do good deeds' but turns out it was the opposite. He also wanted us to destroy you, Crash.''

''WHAT?!'' Crash and his family said in unison.

The orange bandicoot didn't know what to do right now. In fact, he felt really shocked to hear that and he could notice that Crunch, Coco and Aku Aku were too by the look on their faces. He didn't know whether to fight them or just tell them that there's been a huge mistake. Maybe Heather and Chris were sent by Cortex to destroy Crash as part of a plan that he has up his sleeve, but what could Cortex be up to exactly? Why would he do such a thing? So many questions but yet, no answers.

''Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! You are going to do WHAT to ME? No way!'' Crash said. ''Don't you even know who Dr. Cortex really is inside? He's dangerous! That guy does not simply save the world from evil. On the contrary, he works to take over it!''

''Of course we know the real him. We've been with them for a year. All this time, we were tricked into thinking that they were the good guys, but turns out that they are the most evil individuals I've ever met'' Says the light brown bandicoot. ''Don't be afraid, Crash. We are not going to harm you. You're the hero after all.''

Crash felt shocked by the whole thing, but when Chris told him that they were not going to harm him, he was relieved. He was even getting prepared to fight them off. ''Good…''

''See? I told you that these two were no good and were not to be trusted'' The orange bandicoot girl looked at Chris in the eye. ''Especially YOU… you no good-''

''Coco, calm down. These two are no harm, for they have been lied to by Cortex and all of this has been a mistake'' The witch doctor mask asked. ''Why didn't you inform us about this earlier?''

''Sorry, we just… didn't know how to say it and we were scared to do so'' Chris explained, letting out a heavy sigh. ''This really escalated quickly...''

''Who are you to trust Cortex?'' Crash asked. ''He's more evil than good. You should have realized in the first place.''

''Look, Crash. This is what actually happened…''

They remember it like it was yesterday, but the strange event occurred on a calm afternoon at the park. Heather and Chris were just two ordinary teenage friends having a good time there. They walked, talked and had fun with Heather's older brother. The two friends sat on a bench to have conversations when suddenly, they spot something purple and diamond-like on the grass. Curious to know what it was, they went up to it and picked it up from the floor. It started to shine in a way that almost left the two friends blind and they ended up putting it back on the ground. Just as they thought that things couldn't get any more strange, a portal appeared in front of them and they were getting pulled into it. Heather's brother saw it, but when he was going to help them, they were already sucked into the portal and nothing could be done. They discovered that what they found on the park was in fact, a power crystal and crystals can be so powerful sometimes that things like these could happen. However, it wasn't long until they found out who was the one behind all of this. Heather and Chris woke up on a lab of some sort with their vision all blurry and felt confused. They didn't know how did they got there or where they were. They could see Cortex, Brio, Uka Uka and the other henchmen, which made them feel scared because animals that walk and talk is something that they thought it was out of the ordinary. They looked at themselves and realized that they were not humans anymore. They were turned into bandicoots because of a little accident that happened with Cortex's teleportation device and it was almost impossible to bring them back to their human forms.

They were offered to join them because if they did, they would become heroes one day, but maybe that wasn't a good idea. How could they just leave their homes like that for a bunch of strangers? Will they ever come back? Will they lose anything? Will Heather even see her brother again? Uka Uka and Cortex consoled them and promised that they won't lose anything and that they will become brave heroes one day. The two felt enthusiastic about the idea and accepted. For one year they stayed with Cortex, training themselves and learning. They learned a lot about Crash and his family. They also met and interacted with Nina, N. Gin, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Tiny and others. There came a day in which the two marsupial friends realized that they were being lied to and that was when Cortex was going to brainwash them with the Cortex Vortex. He admitted that everything he was telling them all this time was in reality, the opposite and that he was not who they thought he was. That's when they realized it was a trick to help him achieve world domination and to exterminate the Crash, who was in reality the hero who was saving the world from his plots and not the villain who kept ruining his plans to ''save the world''. They had no choice but to leave that place for good to protect their freedom.

''I promise that we will help you find your brother, Heather'' Coco said, trying to console them. ''Where are your families? Don't you guys have one?''

''I don't. My parents abandoned me when I was too young to even have my first memories of them'' The light brown bandicoot sighed. '''Ah, that poor guy must be searching for me and her little sister everywhere. It's been a year and no one knows about our whereabouts. He must be worried sick…''

''He will find us. I just know he will, but I don't see the day he will find us'' The brown bandicootess sighed. ''And to answer your question, Coco… I don't. My parents died when I was young. Not even my brother has memories of them. It's almost like we never met them.''

''Crash, Coco and Crunch never met their parents either and they have been annihilated by Cortex before, so all of us can relate'' Aku Aku says. ''Sometimes I feel like the father figure to them.''

''Well, it's better than nothing'' Chris smiled at them and they smiled back. ''Heather and I are also known as The Lost Bandicoots because we were 'lost' when we were brought here by Cortex and up to this day, no one knows where we are. Our disappearance was just a mystery to everyone.''

''Cortex gave you that name?''

''Yes. Well, actually… he and his henchmen started referring to us as The Lost Bandicoots and soon, it turned into a little nickname'' Chris explained. ''Anyways, enough about this name talk. Crash, I think this is a good time for you to tell us the truth.''

''Here's what has been actually happening with Cortex…''

Crash and Coco proceeded to tell them about their creation and about the events from the many adventures they have had and as he kept talking, the two marsupial friends kept discovering the truth behind the lies that Cortex told them. They found Crash's adventures interesting to listen to, though, they could sit there all day long listening to Crash and Coco's stories. Many of them were quite humorous, but some of them were a little bit dramatic.

''Well, that's all. I've had lots of adventures, but trust me, there's more coming my way.''

Heather chuckled at Crash. ''You know, Crash. We sure have a lot in common… the three of us kinda lost it and jumped out of a window to escape from Cortex.''

He laughed. ''Well? It's the truth. Thank heavens that we escaped.''

''That's what happens when good meets evil. Both sides fight each other without quitting until one of them win. In this case, you are the good side and Cortex is the evil side. You and Cortex met a lot of times and fought each other until you proved him that when good is in the presence of evil, it is good that will always prevail.''

''Wow, Heather. That sounded inspiring'' Chris chuckled. ''When did you get so inspirational?''

She elbowed her friend on the arm. ''Don't ruin it.''

''Owww! Okay, why is it that I always have to go through so much pain?'' Chris looked at Crunch and found him a little silent and speechless. For some reason, he felt like wanting to learn more about him. ''How about you, tough guy? Tell us more about yourself. Cortex didn't mention a lot about you.''

''You want to get to know me better?'' The burgundy bandicoot looked at him and sighed. ''If you say so…''

Crunch started to tell them his creation, his experiences with Cortex when he was brainwashed and when the Elementals completely took control of him. Heather and Chris also found his stories interesting and they were listening the entire time. Up to this day, he feels glad to have a family like Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and even Pura because he knows that without them, he wouldn't be where he is today.

''You know, I think that elemental mask of earth should say better fire puns. He should say something like this…'' The light brown bandicoot started to imitate Rok-Ko's voice. ''You better watch out, bandicoot! Because when I'm done with you, I will make your bed rock!''

The group didn't say anything, instead, they looked at each other and started to laugh. Chris and Heather smiled a little and started to laugh as well because for them, their laughter was contagious.

''Well, guys'' The two marsupial friends got up from the couch. ''Thanks for everything, but we must leave. We've got a lot of stuff to deal with.''

Aku Aku's mouth curved into a smiled and stopped the two marsupials from leaving. For some reason, he felt as if these two marsupials belonged with them. He knows that they don't have a home since they just escaped from Cortex, so he decided to take care of that issue.

''Where are you fellows heading to?''

Heather looked up to the floating mask and replied. ''Nowhere, I guess. Maybe we're going to Wumpa City.''

''Stay with us. You don't have a home and I don't think trying to survive without a home and all of your needs is a good idea.''

The two teenagers looked at each other and smiled nervously. Is it a yes or a no? Of course, they don't know the bandicoot family that much to just get inside their home and stay with them, but a big part of them wanted to say yes because they don't have a home anymore.

''Ummm… no thanks, Aku'' Heather denied as she walked towards the door. ''We just don't want to take up space and bother you.''

''Nonsense!'' Crash said. ''Why would we bothered by having a couple of new friends over?''

''It's-it's just that…'' She sighed and looked at his friend. ''Should we, Chris?''

''Duh! We should'' Chris replied. ''The couches are comfy, so that's a good thing!''

She smiled at him. ''Alright, you win. We're staying!''

Crash, Crunch, Coco and the others cheered in excitement and celebrated after getting a yes from them. Now, The Lost Bandicoots were safe with them in case a certain enemy appears to cause trouble...

* * *

Well, here it is! I'll give an e-cookie to whoever noticed the Uncharted reference in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Coco has butter issues?

**Chapter 5: Coco has butter issues**

It was a normal day on Wumpa Island with no sight of Cortex whatsoever. The only thing that has been heard from him was that he annihilated two innocent teenage bandicoots and they escaped from him, but that was two weeks ago. Crash himself wondered what has he been up to lately because it has been quite long since he showed up with a new plot to destroy him and take over the world. But he decided not to think about it that much because today was a new day for the bandicoot family and they were doing their morning routine.

''Crash, you're not supposed to flip pancakes like that'' The burgundy bandicoot shook his head. ''Okay, stop messing with my breakfast, fool!''

''Crash, that's enough'' Aku Aku ordered. ''Remember what happened last time.''

''Come on, I just wanna do it chef style!'' Crash said as he put the pan down and looked over at Chris, who was grabbing a snack from the fridge. ''Hey, Chris! Where's Heather?''

''Still sleeping, probably'' He replied as he took a sip of lemonade and put the cup down on the table. ''She can oversleep sometimes.''

The brown bandicoot girl enters the room and walks by Crash.

''Mornin' my tailless bandicoots!'' She looked at Crash and chuckled. ''Nice pancake flipping…''

''Man, I suck at this!'' The orange bandicoot tried to flip the pancake again, but it ended up flying in the air and landing on Crunch's head. He grunted as Crash smiled nervously at him. ''That's enough pancake flipping for year!''

''Yeah, you're so lucky that you're my brother because if you weren't, I would hit you with my metal fist.''

The orange bandicoot sees Heather going towards the front door. ''Hey, where are you going?''

She turned around before turning the doorknob. ''To Coco's place so I can get my… toaster back?''

''Okay then? You go do your things.''

Heather walked out and closed the door behind her. She looked at the blue ocean in front of her and felt the sun warm her brown fur. She took a moment to fix her blonde side ponytail and started to walk off as she looked around the place, knowing that today was going to be a perfect day. When she arrived Coco's home, she opened the door and entered without even knocking.

''Hey, orange!''

She walks past Coco, grabs a wumpa fruit and jumps on a chair. Coco looks at her, wondering where did she randomly came from.

''So let me get this straight… you were bored and decided to burst through the front door without knocking or calling me?'' She shook her head. ''And plus, steal my food and sit in my chair? Shame on you.''

''Yeah, why wouldn't I?'' Heather replied with her mouth full. ''Bugging you is fun.''

''You're lucky I haven't called the cops on you'' She chuckled. ''Now, leave! Shoo! Chris is going to help me with an invention and I don't want you fooling around in my underground lab while we work.''

''Hey, I can help too'' She threw the half-eaten wumpa fruit on a trash can nearby. ''I've read a lot of books on technology and engineering.''

''No, Heather. I can read a book about something, but putting in practice what I read is other thing. That's a no!''

''Well, Chris doesn't know either. All he can do is build weapons. Gee, I think he even built a new tommy gun for Pinstripe…''

''You never know. Maybe he can help me.''

''Oh, you two… I'm starting to think that you guys are made for each other.''

''Yeah, yeah. Very funny, Heather'' She rolls her eyes. ''We're really good friends. That's all.''

''I'm just playing'' The brown bandicoot girl gets up from the chair and walks toward the door. ''Well then, I'll see you later, orange.''

She turned around and opened the door to find the light brown bandicoot standing there. He smirked at Heather and walked past her to enter.

''Did somebody here ordered a guy to build an invention with… uhhhh…'' He pauses. ''Extra humbleness on the side?''

Heather looked at him strange. ''Please learn to tell better pizza delivery jokes, Chris.''

The orange bandicoot girl laughed and went over to him. ''You're here!''

''I think I should go now… just to give y'all some privacy'' The brown bandicoot girl chuckled and she closed the door behind her.

''Ahh… Heather. You just gotta love her.''

''Yeah, she just entered without knocking and stole one of my wumpa fruits. Well, let's go!''

* * *

**-Minutes later-**

The two were down in an underground lab that Coco built recently for her inventions. They were working on a piece of technology built by Coco but then perfected by her friend, Chris. The light brown bandicoot seemed confused as he eyed at the piece of technology and questioned himself if he could help Coco to finish it without having the knowledge to do so because everyone understands that he only knows how to build weapons. He was not much of a science person like his new friend is.

''So, what was this thing for again?''

''To recycle butter.''

The bandicoot looked at her and chuckled. ''Alright then, because I do have some butter here that is worth recycling!''

''Chris, where have you kept that butter all the time?'' The orange bandicoot girl asked, feeling disgusted and Chris smiled nervously at her. ''Ewwwww!''

He chuckled nervously. ''We will never mention this again.''

''Chris, just help me get this working. At long last the world will have a way to recycle butter!''

The bandicoot started to look inside the invention and found something strange. ''I see the problem.''

''Really? What is it?''

He pulled out a half eaten wumpa fruit from it and raised an eyebrow at Coco. ''This.''

''Crash…'' The two bandicoots sighed.

''Thank you for making me feel dumb, Chris. How could I not see that?''

He smiled at her. ''Relax, I'm dumber than you. After all, I only have the knowledge to create a stupid weapon.''

''I wonder what that could do…'' She curiously took his ray gun and looked at it. ''This doesn't seem like a 'stupid weapon' to me, Chris.''

''It's nothing, really. I bet Cortex's ray gun is better than my version'' He noticed her aiming at the wall. ''Um… I wouldn't do that if I were you…''

She fired and a laser came out of the ray gun, creating a hole in the wall. ''Whoa! This… this is just awesome!''

''Actually, that's one of the things it can do'' He chuckled. ''But no big deal. It's not that great.''

''Not that great? C'mon, if you could create this ray gun thing then you obviously can recycle butter.''

''If I was smart like you, then I could'' He laughed. ''Now, let's go back to the butter thing.''

The two started putting parts together, making adjustments and tightening bolts. When they were done, it was time to test it out. They took a spoonful of used butter and put it in there. After a few seconds the butter came out looking good as new.

''It worked!'' said the two in unison.

''Anything else to make me feel stupid, Chris?''

''Uhhh… probably not. Well, let's get out of here to see what Crash and the others are up to.''

The two teenage bandicoots got on the elevator from the underground lab and went back to the island. They arrived to Crash's house to find Crash on the ground half asleep, Heather chatting with Crunch and Aku Aku watching over them.

''How did that go, suckas?'' The burgundy bandicoot asked.

''Great! We were actually able to recycle this one up'' He took out the butter, opened it and smelled it. ''Yup! It's good!''

Crunch looked at him, feeling disgusted. ''Uhhh, I wouldn't want to put that butter on my toast. After all, it was in the back pocket of your pants.''

''The better question would be, for how long have you had that there?'' The brown bandicoot girl asked.

The whole group looked at Chris, disgusted. ''Ewwww!''

''Actually, you could start your own line of butter with that one! Give it a name like 'I can't believe it's not butter' or something like that!''

''Crunch, what are you talking about? If it's not butter, then what the heck is it?''

''I got you good, didn't I?''

Chris made a fake laugh and rolled his eyes. Everyone noticed Aku Aku, who was there floating, and realized that he didn't seem like he was himself today. They asked themselves why was he not feeling like he usually does and seems that something got into him. Everyday, he acts as a kind hearted and caring witch doctor mask but today, it was totally different.

Crash yawns and sits up on the ground before he could completely fall asleep. He stretches and looks at Aku Aku. ''Oh, bodyguard! Is everything okay? You seem worried.''

Aku Aku looks at him and sighs. ''I just sense something coming, Crash. I just feel it and it's not good.''

The orange bandicoot laughed and got up from the ground. ''Maybe it's just the mail that is coming. Nothing serious.''

''No, Crash. It's worse'' Replies the witch doctor mask. ''Believe me.''

''What is it, then?'' Coco asked.

''I believe that Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka are planning something evil again. I don't doubt it because I have been fighting evil for a long time and I can feel it when it is close.''

Everyone started to get nervous right now. Could Aku Aku be right or wrong? Could Cortex be planning another scheme to take over the world and destroy Crash after what happened in the last adventure a year ago? Or better yet, could he be planning something to come back for Heather and Chris?

''Ugh…'' Crash sighed and facepalmed. ''Not this again…''

Heather chuckled a little and went over to Crash. She put a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry, maybe it's just him.''

''Yeah!'' Chris agreed. ''Besides, if Cortex does cause trouble again, we are the ones who have to panic because before we escaped his lab he said that he will find us again to pay for what we did despite being free and all.''

''Don't worry about that, young ones, because we are here to protect each other if anything happens, including you two. If you two find yourselves battling against Cortex, Crash and the rest of us will be there to aid you.''

Out of nowhere, Crunch started sniffling and took out a tissue from his pocket. ''Th-That was beautiful, Aku Aku… okay, why did I just cry?''

The light brown bandicoot looked at Crunch and chuckled. ''We know, Crunch. We know…''

''You know, speaking of Cortex… I kinda remember his NV commercial'' Crunch said, scratching his chin.

''Oh, yes!'' Crash chuckled. ''The one where he was shown wearing a speedo?''

Coco covered her ears. ''LA LA LA! Can we stop talking about short, yellow skinned guys in a speedo? I'm getting grossed out!''

''OKAY, STOP! Can we take a bathroom break, narrator? And maybe move on to the next chapter?''

That's okay, Aku Aku, but how are you going to use the bathroom? You've got no feet… or body…. or arms.

''I know I don't, but never mind. That was an excuse. I just want some water…''

''Me too!'' Crunch said. ''Tip of the day: stay hydrated, fool!''

* * *

And now, let us sit and listen to Crunch's 30-minute speech on why you should at least drink 8 glasses of water per day that will most likely make everyone fall asleep...

I want to give a shout out to GadgetronWatcher for being the first one to favorite this story. Thanks a lot!


	6. Chapter 6: N means evil

_"Crash, Coco. Remember, it is not only Dr. Cortex that we battle. Beware of Uka Uka, my children. He is a far more dangerous enemy than anyone can imagine." **- Aku Aku**_

**Chapter 6: N means evil**

Frozen solid iceberg, snowy ground and freezing cold weather… we are now at Cortex's Iceberg Lab. The evil scientist was inside the lab, sitting on a chair and spinning on it while thinking about many things. All he had in his mind was Crash… only that and nothing more. He no longer cared about Heather and Chris, the two marsupial friends that refused to work for him. He did wanted to get revenge on them for refusing to be loyal to him, but Crash was his main focus now. For him, Crash is to blame for everything that happened.

''COR-TEX!''

Cortex jumped as he heard the angry Uka Uka calling, knowing what was coming to him. It was another one of those moments in which Uka Uka yelled at him for his failure at the simple task that he gave him. He quickly got up from his chair and looked up at the evil floating mask.

''Y-Yes?''

''It's time for a meeting! Gather everyone up!''

* * *

Neo Cortex followed his orders and ran to get everyone for the meeting. Everyone gathered in the lab and sat on a round table to listen to what Uka Uka had to say. They knew that it wasn't something good…

''Imbeciles! Fools! Failures! I ask you to do one simple task and all you do is fail miserably!'' The angry floating mask yelled as the rest sat there with their heads lowered. ''Why is Crash Bandicoot still alive!?''

''Uka Uka… th-that bandicoot is way to strong'' N. Gin replied. ''Everything we do doesn't work on him. Maybe we're too weak or he is too strong.''

''Enough excuses! I know that all of you use them to hide the fact that you always fail!'' Uka Uka yelled. ''Come on! I'm smarter than that!''

''Do you have a brain, mate?'' Dingodile asked.

''Yes, I do! Unlike you idiots who seem to not have one or have one but don't use it!'' Uka Uka replied. ''I've got no feet, but that's a different story!''

''Say, Uka Uka. I could freeze him in time and kill him!'' N. Tropy suggested.

''You already tried that! And guess what? You FAILED!''

N. Gin started to giggle. ''Th-that's right, time master. He he he he heh he''

''N. GIN, STOP LAUGHING!'' The evil floating mask silenced him. ''We need to think of one good plan! Get brainstorming!''

Cortex quickly got up from his chair. ''Don't worry, Uka Uka because I have the perfect plan!''

''You said the same thing last time!''

''I promise that this time it'll be different. Just give me a chance!''

''Different!?'' Uka Uka snarled. ''Cortex! What about The Lost Bandicoots!? That could have been the best plan! But you, Cortex… you let them go!''

''But… but… Uka Uka. Heather went all kung-fu on me and made me drop to the floor in pain!'' He explained. ''How was I supposed to get up quickly to stop them from escaping?''

''More excuses!'' The angry floating mask yelled and he turned to the others. ''Any one of you imbeciles has at least one thing in mind to get rid of Crash Bandicoot forever?!''

After a few minutes of brainstorming and planning, someone decided to speak up and give out his ideas…

''I say if we want to take over the world, we should start by taking over these islands'' N. Brio explained. ''We just have to rule these islands to gain enough strength to take over the world.''

''Exactly what I planned, Uka Uka'' Cortex added. ''Brio and I have been working on this powerful invention to rule the islands and make the inhabitants of them obey us.''

''But Doctor, how will we do that?'' N. Tropy asked. ''The inhabitants of the islands are not evil. We will not succeed by making a bunch of people from the good side work for us.''

''That's why we have the Mind Control Ray I've been working on… to turn the island inhabitants into my evil, loyal slaves'' Cortex explained. ''That way, we will take control of these islands.''

''Brainwashing?'' Uka Uka said. ''You still don't convince me! What about Crash?!''

''If we get rid of Crash first, our plan will work'' Brio explained. ''If we don't, then we might as well forget about it.''

''Yes! But how!?'' Cortex asked.

''I'll burn him with my flamethrower if you want, mate'' Dingodile suggested.

''That failed too smart guy. He he he he he he'' N. Gin giggles.

''STOP GIGGLING, N. GIN!'' Uka Uka snarled. ''I'm losing my patience. Do we have a plan or not?!''

Cortex sits down and looks over at Uka Uka. He takes out a remote of some sort out of his pocket and puts it on the table.

''You know, Uka Uka. I made this 'secret weapon' to eliminate Crash. My daughter even polished it for me!''

The whole group gasped and stared at him with their eyes wide open. ''DAUGHTER!?''

''NIECE! I meant NIECE!'' He sighs. ''The secret weapon? Well, let's just say that it is an old invention of mines, BUT I made a few changes to it that you will like. It's brand new!''

''Oooo! Oooo! I know!'' N. Gin said as he jumped on his chair and raised his hand. ''Is it the Cortexbot? The Doominator? No?''

Cortex shook his head. ''Wrong. Those two sucked anyways! Let me just get Nina'' He cleared his throat and called her. ''OH, NINA! Get over here!''

After a few minutes, a girl with bionic hands and blue skin enters the room. She walks over to Cortex and sits down with the rest of the group.

''Ah! There you are! So, does it look beautiful and shiny or what? Did you polish it?''

''Yes, uncle…''

''Excellent! Gentlemen, I present you-''

Nina interrupts him by clearing her throat and giving him the evil eye.

''Sorry… LADIES and gentlemen, I present you the 'secret weapon' …'' Cortex grabbed the remote from the table and pressed a button, but nothing happened. He grunted angrily as he kept pressing the buttons. ''Ummm… the secret weapon IS…''

***crickets chirp*** Nothing is happening. The room was silent as everyone looked at Cortex with a confused look. Meanwhile, Uka Uka was close to losing his patience.

''Uncle?'' Nina sighed and handed Cortex another remote that seemed to have three buttons and a touchscreen. ''That's the real remote…''

''Oh, silly of me!'' He chuckled nervously. ''Okay, in all seriousness… I present you the secret weapon!''

***drumroll***

Cortex pressed a button and after a few seconds, a big robot that looked like a bandicoot entered the lab.

''Behold! The new and improved Mecha Bandicoot! With him on our side, Crash will be eliminated!'' He cleared his throat. ''And of course, since it didn't go as I planned in Twinsanity, I took care of all of the issues…''

There it was… the new and improved Mecha Bandicoot, also known as the mechanical version of Crash Bandicoot. It is an old invention from Cortex that was introduced years ago, but he started over and made a new one with a few changes. It was now taller, it looked different and it had new ways to attack. The way it is controlled changed and the colors were different. His old red color was now replaced with blue.

''The new Mecha Bandicoot is controlled by voice commands and it has voice recognition! Watch as I make it shoot a plasma ball with my voice!'' Cortex pressed a button on the remote and spoke into it. ''Mecha Bandicoot, shoot a plasma ball!''

_''I'm sorry, I do not understand 'Mecha Bandicoot, shoot a plasma ball'''_ Mecha Bandicoot replied in a robotic voice and it was heard by a speaker that the remote had.

''WHAT? What do you mean you can't understand?! Come on! I'm going to throw you in the trash!''

''_I have found 6 dumpsters. 3 of them are fairly close to you_'' Mecha Bandicoot replied and a list of different dumpsters appeared on the screen of the remote.

''Wh-What the?'' He looked at Uka Uka and smiled nervously at him. ''You know, things like this can happen. Don't worry, I'll fix it!''

''Alright! I'll give you time to finish your so-called weapon!'' Uka Uka says. ''It's a darn shame that we have to find a robot to do your simple job since you can't do it by yourself!''

The whole group, including Uka Uka, started to laugh at Cortex but he just ignored them.

''Ha! Funny!'' He crossed his arms. ''At least I have legs!''

***crickets chirp*** Another moment of awkward silence.

''That's your comeback, Cortex?'' Koala Kong says. ''LAAAAAME!''

''Shut up, Kong! Nobody asked for your opinion!'' Cortex says. ''Now shoo!''

''You can't kick me out!''

''Such a big head but such a small brain!'' Uka Uka replies. ''I don't have a big brain, but at least I use it. Yours is sitting there collecting dust!''

The others turned their heads to Cortex. ''Ooooooooooo!''

''OWNED!'' Koala Kong laughed. ''Come on, Periwinkle! You can beat him in this! Don't give up!''

''Meh, I really don't care!''

''OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE!'' Uka Uka roared. ''We will start over!''

* * *

**Cortex's plan: Take two…**

Cortex sighs. ''Okay, now with the new Mecha Bandicoot and the Mind Control Ray, the inhabitants will no longer be good, but serving me while planting the seed of evil in their brain!"'

''But Doctor Cortex… you need the power crystals to unlock those hidden features of the Mind Control Ray'' N. Gin added. ''Who knows what it could do once you power it up with the crystals?''

''I know where they are and I will find them. I just hope Crash doesn't find out and steals them before I do'' Cortex says. ''Imagine what could happen… maybe it will be able to turn the entire planet into my evil slaves!''

''That's okay, Periwinkle! But is the Mind Control Ray ready or not!?'' Uka Uka asks. ''I want to do this as soon as possible!''

''It is almost finished, Uka Uka. You just wait…'' Cortex let out an evil laugh and started to cough. ''Ugh.. I need my throat medicine.''

''So, anyone wanna watch TV?'' Dingodile asks.

''Tiny find nothing good to watch on TV! Tiny want N. Flix!'' The tasmanian tiger says. ''MOOOVIES!''

''You people are so dumb… it is I who invented N. Flix!''

Cortex smirks and chuckles. ''Really? Then your N. Flix sucks! Seriously, every time I go on it I see TV shows for children in the 'Recommended' thing!''

N. Brio facepalms. ''Okay, which one of you was watching those kindergarden shows on our N. Flix account?''

The whole group started to argue while Uka Uka stood there motionless.

''ENOUGH ARGUING!''

* * *

You people might be thinking... really, Dream Instant? Three chapters in one day?

Yes, I managed to get a little bit more faster at writing chapters and here it is... three chapters. Keep those reviews coming because it lets me know that you guys want more.

Side note: Yes, the Mecha Bandicoot thing is supposed to be a parody of Siri for the iPhone. I did it in honor of all the times I've failed to properly use that thing.

Peace out.

_Dream Instant_


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge of the enemy

*sighs* ...Okay, I think I'm losing my confidence in writing. It just seems that no matter how hard I try, I can't get this story right. It's not that it is entirely bad, but there are just so many things wrong with it. I see myself revising the chapters before posting them like three times to make sure I'm writing something that others would enjoy, but it looks like that I'm failing at that...

Well, anyways... here's chapter 7. Cheers!

- Dream Instant

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revenge of the Enemy**

**Wumpa Island**

**7:30 PM**

Nighttime is so calm and peaceful in these islands. The sight of the moonlight shining down on the ocean and on the dense forests make it seem like there is nothing harmless in the wilderness and you could just walk around without expecting any kind of trouble. But tonight, it was totally different. Tonight, an enemy of some sort is paying a little visit to Wumpa Island to possibly disturb the peace and cause trouble…

A dingo and crocodile crossover, a tall blue-skinned man with armor all over his body and a man with a missile on his head were hiding behind trees and bushes as they looked over at the heroic bandicoot's home. The reason why they were there remains unknown, but they looked like they had a plan up their sleeves.

''What do you see, Tropy?''

''I see nothing but the house with its lights turned on. Let's get closer.''

Dingodile, N. Tropy and N. Gin tiptoed to get closer to Crash's house, trying to stay as quiet as possible. When they reached their destination, they looked though the windows to find the orange bandicoot lying on the couch, sleeping.

''There's that pesky little rat'' N. Tropy whispered. ''You won't be sleeping in peace once I get in there and-''

''Hey, time master. You can kill him when you get the chance, but not now.''

''Yes, N. Gin. Now, let's just do this quick because we don't have much time.''

''Heh heh heh heh heh. You and your lame time puns.''

''This is no time for giggling, N. Gin!'' He silenced him. ''Dingodile, check the door. Maybe it's open.''

The hybrid went over to the front door of the house and turned the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked. ''It's open, mate!''

The three evildoers quietly entered the home. They looked around and there was no sight of Crash's family. It was just him sleeping on the couch with the TV turned on. However, they had to be careful because Crunch, Chris, Heather or Aku Aku could show up and see them and any sound they make could wake Crash up.

''There he is'' Tropy whispered. ''Just follow my lead and please don't do anything foolish.''

The three evildoers walked slowly to the sleeping bandicoot. The master of time looked at him and chuckled softly as he lifted his tuning fork.

''Oh, you pathetic meddling marsupial-''

N. Gin halted him and grabbed his tuning fork. ''Not so fast. That's not what we're here for.''

The crocodile and dingo crossover took a step backward and felt as if he bumped into something. He accidentally knocked down a vase that broke into pieces when it hit the ground. He looked down at the big mess he did and felt like he regretted it.

''Oops…''

''Dingodile!'' N. Gin whispered. ''You're supposed to be quiet! What did you do?''

''It was an accident!''

Crash looked like he was awaken by the sound because he started to yawn and to stretch his arms as he lied down on the couch. The three evildoers panicked and quickly went to the kitchen to avoid being spotted. When they got there, they took another look at Crash to find that he just rolled over and kept sleeping despite the sounds.

''That was close! We could have been busted if it wasn't for your little 'accident'!'' N. Tropy looked over at Dingodile and N. Gin, who were looking through the refrigerator and not paying attention to what he was saying. ''What do you two think you're doing?!''

''N-Nothing. These bandicoots sure love to keep a lot of great tasting snacks on their refrigerator'' N. Gin replied. ''Especially those deeeelicious, beautiful, mouth-watering apple pies!''

''Never mind the pies'' Dingodile said as he pulled out some butter from the refrigerator. ''I found some butter here that would look good on my toast.''

''Ugh, I'm starting to wonder why did I even agree to do this with you two fools in the first place!'' N. Tropy folded his arms. ''You two can never be taken seriously, can't you?''

''That's not nice, mate.''

''Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you-''

''Huh? Who broke this?'' Crash could be heard talking from the living room and the three evildoers stood there motionless with their eyes wide open.

''T-Tropy… Dingodile. I think we should be leaving before he comes here and sees us…''

* * *

''How did that happen, Crash?'' Aku Aku asked.

''I don't know. I just woke up and found it broken'' Crash said as he scratched his mohawk. ''I think I felt someone here inside the house with me, but I was too sleepy to care.''

Crunch, Chris and Heather were seeing coming downstairs to see what was going on.

''Eh? What in the world happened?'' The burgundy bandicoot asked. ''Crash, I told you to be careful with that vase, fool! It cost us three dollars!''

''It wasn't me, Crunch. It just fell'' He explained. ''Maybe a burglar broke into the house while I was asleep and smashed it.''

''Just forget about'' The light brown bandicoot said as he grabbed the broom. ''Let's just clean it up and throw it in the trash.''

* * *

N. Tropy, Dingodile and N. Gin's jaws dropped when they saw Heather and Chris there with the bandicoots. They thought that they just vanished from these islands after escaping from Cortex or drowned in the sea while escaping from them, but there they were… all safe and sound with the bandicoots.

''I can't believe it! The Lost Bandicoots have decided to join Crash?'' N. Tropy said with amazement. ''I thought those two filthy marsupials disappeared, but here they are!''

Dingodile sighed. ''We're toast, mate…''

''Oh no! I can't believe this!'' N. Gin exclaimed. ''Wait. Who are we talking about?''

''Heather and Chris Bandicoot, you fool! Remember? The Lost Bandicoots!''

''Ohhhhhh. Now I get it!''

As they over looked at the bandicoots in the living room, they saw Crunch coming over to the kitchen. Without even thinking, they ran to the window to escape before things got serious. The burgundy bandicoot entered the kitchen at the exact same time where Tropy jumped out of the window and accidentally landed on N. Gin.

''G-Get off of me…'' N. Gin grunted as he tried to get him off of him. ''I'm too beautiful for this! You're going to break my missile!''

The master of time got up from the ground and sighed as he grabbed his tuning fork from the ground. ''Alright, calm down you little vermin!''

''Well, look on the bright side. At least I found some butter for my toast. Lunch, anyone?''

''Never mind that, Dingodile. We have to tell Dr. Cortex that these young fuzzy marsupials are now with Crash Bandicoot…''

* * *

**The next day…**

Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku and the two marsupial friends were walking by the streets of Wumpa City and having their family time. Streets were crowded with people going on with their lives and cars were running down the roads of city. Buildings, restaurants and many places were all over the city giving service to the island inhabitants and other people were having a family time of their own. There was no sign of anything bad happening whatsoever, but that was going to change soon…

''That's the last time I let Chris go over to the toy section at the store.''

''Come on, those bouncy balls were my childhood!'' The light brown bandicoot replied. ''I just had to play with one of those!''

''Dude! You almost hit some elderly turtle guy on the head!'' Crash replied. ''Good thing he just called you a rotten teenager and walked away.''

''Chris…'' The orange bandicoot girl shook her head. ''You're never gonna learn, are you?''

''Nope!''

The burgundy bandicoot sighed. ''Can we take a break? We've been walking for three hours. My legs need to rest.''

''Well, maybe we can sit over-''

Suddenly, the bandicoots heard an individual crying for help. He was running around and panicking about something that seemed to disturb his peace.

''What is going on?'' Heather worried.

''I don't know, but we've got to help him!'' Crash said.

''HELP! HELP!'' The citizen cried. ''We're in trouble!''

''What seems to be the problem, sir?'' The witch doctor mask asked.

''I-It's… it's…''

''What is it?''

''It's Dr. Neo Cortex! He's… he's… look!'' He pointed to a tall building that had a big screen. It showed Cortex inside his airship as the island inhabitants down below screamed in fear and panicked. The bandicoots' jaws dropped when they looked up and saw their biggest enemy on the big sign. What could he want now?

''Cortex? But how?'' Crash worried. ''This is not good. Heather, Chris! I think you should run!''

''No! There will be no more running!'' The light brown bandicoot reached into his pocket and took out his ray gun. ''We need to confront him!''

''It's no use, Chris'' Aku Aku looked up at Cortex. ''Leave this to us.''

''Greetings, people of Wumpa Island. I don't think I have to introduce myself because you all know me, right?'' The evil scientist said. ''I'm here to bring you all some good news! The good news is-''

Cortex is interrupted when he hears an embarrassing song playing on the background. The entire crowd down below watching him, including the bandicoots, laughed when they heard it. Cortex screamed of the embarrassment and looked over at Tiny, who was playing with random buttons on the airship and seemed to be the one who caused this.

''Tiny, you fool! Can't you see that there are people on their living rooms and on the streets watching this?! Quit messing with the buttons!'' Cortex sighed. ''You know, this song ain't half bad. I think I want to sing along… IT'S FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!''

''Oops!'' The tasmanian tiger smiled nervously at him and pressed another button to stop the music, but turns out he pressed the volume button and instead of stopping, it got louder. ''Tiny make another mistake!''

''Gah! Never mind, I don't like this annoying teenage pop star song anymore! I'm more than just embarrassed right now!'' He cringed and covered his ears. ''The horrible music! MAKE IT STOP!''

''Uhhhh… uhhhh… Tiny's got this!'' He pressed another button and the music stopped. Cortex uncovered his ears and sighed of relief when there was nothing but silence again.

''Anyways! Where was I? Oh, yes! The good news!'' He smirked. ''You see, I have been rejected and betrayed by many people. People who have refused to be loyal to me and to obey me. That leaves me no other choice but to force others to be loyal to me and that's why you, the inhabitants of the three islands of this archipelago will soon be my evil, mindless followers!''

The crowd of people gasped and stood there speechless. The thought of being forced into working for him made them worry and that was something that they couldn't permit.

''No… this can't be!'' Aku Aku worried. ''Cortex is going to destroy everyone on the islands!''

''Guys, what are we gonna do?'' Heather asked.

''We're going to stop him'' Coco replied. ''That's what we're going to do.''

''Wait! He's talking again.''

''I know that you are watching this, Crash, because this is being broadcasted to everywhere in these islands. You see, it has been a while since we've seen each other and I've missed you!'' He continued. ''And I also know that The Lost Bandicoots are there with you because I received the news. They may be safe there with you, but that's just for a while!''

''Hmmm… I won't work for you even if I was paid to do so!'' Chris said. ''Okay, that's a lie…''

''Don't bother looking for those crystals, Crash. I need them for my Mind Control Ray'' He added. ''Who knows what could happen once I use the power of the crystals on it! Maybe its hidden features will be unlocked? Oh, I don't know! That's why I'm going to find out!"

''Yeah, yeah, yeah… Mind Control Ray'' Coco rolled her eyes. ''Here we go again with the lame names!''

''Ta ta for now, everyone. I've got things to do. Bad things.''

Cortex disappeared from the screen and the crowd down below began to scream and run around in fear. The bandicoots were surrounded by many people screaming and panicking. They couldn't walk anywhere without bumping into someone, so they immediately entered a store of some sort nearby to get out of the huge mess.

''Okay, this has gone from bad to worse!'' Crunch said.

''Everyone, it appears that Cortex and my twin brother are up to no good again'' Aku Aku said. ''We must stop them or else they will take total control over these islands.''

''But he can't brainwash me'' Crash said. ''I'm immune to mind control, remember?''

''You might just be our only hope, Crash. We need to get those crystal before Cortex does'' Aku Aku said. ''Who knows what could Cortex do with them.''

''Well, he did mention something about the 'hidden features' of his mind ray thing'' Crash said scratching his mohawk. ''If you add those power crystals to it, what could happen?''

"What could happen? He could be capable of turning the entire planet into his mindless followers!''

''I'm pretty sure that is just a little theory of yours, Coco.''

''No, she's right. Maybe that's what Cortex is trying to do. Brainwash the island inhabitants and then, the entire world if he gets the crystals.''

The orange bandicoot scratched his head. ''I'm still wondering where those crystals could be…''

''I'm going to get a LOT of hate for saying this, but Crash…'' Coco sighed. ''Let's go talk to Nina. I'm sure she's got something to do with this.''

The other bandicoots gasped at her idea of talking to the enemy. Everyone knows that Nina is smarter than Cortex and with that in mind, it could just make the problem worse.

''Coco, you're going crazy, fool!'' Crunch exclaimed. ''We're dealing with the enemy's niece here!''

''How else are we going to know where the crystals are?'' She explained. ''Besides, you could make her talk one way or another…''

''Then we'll have to go to the Evil Public School to do that'' The floating witch doctor mask said. ''And if she won't tell us, then we'll make her do so.''

''You know, she's not in the Evil Public School anymore'' The brown bandicoot girl said. ''Cortex sent her back to the Academy of Evil a while ago. Her life basically went from bad to good.''

''You mean that school for evil children ran by a crazy lady named Madame Amberly?'' The burgundy bandicoot said. ''Y'all better be careful there. Those fools throw paper balls at you!''

''Indeed, Crunch'' Aku Aku replied. ''But Crash and I have went there before and we know what we're doing. Let's take a bus and go home, my children. We have a lot to do.''

''Wait! But what about the innocent island inhabitants? What about….. us?'' Heather asked. ''We can't just let them get turned into Cortex's evil followers like that!''

''There is no other choice but to let Cortex do his thing, Heather!'' The orange bandicoot said. ''After we get those crystals, we will go to the Iceberg Lab and destroy the Mind Control Ray to return everyone back to normal.''

Sad but true. There was nothing that could be done to stop Cortex from brainwashing the island residents. They had no choice but to let Cortex do his thing and then destroy the Mind Control Ray to return everyone back to the way they were.

''Well… time to save the world.''

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 8 and get ready for detention!


	8. Chapter 8: Academy of detention?

**Chapter 8: Madame Amberly's Academy of…. detention?**

Evil children, evil teachers, evil janitors… Crash and Aku Aku have arrived the Academy of Evil in search of Nina Cortex. However, they were in a rather ugly situation because they were searching for a way to get inside. After minutes of walking around, they found a door to enter the academy. Will they succeed at asking Nina for a little help or will they fail? Of course, talking to the enemy was the worst idea, but making Nina talk was the only way they could find out where the crystals are.

''Look, I found a door!'' Crash said pointing to the door. The orange bandicoot and his bodyguard went over to it, but they halt when some mysterious person shows up…

''Hey, Crash!''

Aku Aku turned around to see Heather and Chris there for some reason. He never mentioned that they will come with them nor he ever said that they could join them, but them showing up took him by surprise.

''Heather? Chris? What are you even doing here?''

''Crash said we could like, join you two for now… so we came here'' Chris said. ''We just want to get our revenge on Cortex for all he has done to the two of us and I think messing with Nina is the first step.''

''Well… I don't think that's a good idea'' The witch doctor mask shook his head. ''You two shouldn't be involved in something like this. Cortex is dangerous, especially Nina. Go home, my children. It's better if you leave this to us.''

''Come on. What are we? 5? It's not like we're little kids and we can't deal with Cortex'' Heather said, folding her arms.

Aku Aku didn't seem to approve of this. He didn't seem to trust The Lost Bandicoots that much. Not because they were too young because Coco is the same age as them and Crash is maybe an 18 year old bandicoot, but because they didn't seem to have the intelligence or preparation for that. He didn't want them to risk their lives while trying to get revenge on Cortex… not just yet.

''Listen. For your own safety, I suggest that you two-''

''Calm down, Aku. Just give 'em a chance'' The orange bandicoot said. ''They're adventurers after all…''

The witch doctor mask sighed. ''Alright. You may join us, but this is just for once. Got it?''

''Yeah, I promise I won't let my friend do anything stupid…'' Heather smirked at the light brown bandicoot and he rolled his eyes in response.

The orange bandicoot opened the door and they got inside. They found themselves in the hallways of the academy and saw classrooms, lockers and everything. Students walked around the halls and spent their time inside classrooms learning their evil ways. Janitors and teachers patrolled the school at all times to make sure that whoever is caught misbehaving will suffer the consequences of their actions. Especially the certain someone that runs the Academy, who spends half of her time patrolling the school herself…

''It smells pretty good in here. I wonder what these people are serving on the cafeteria today'' Crash said. ''Well, there goes my cravings again...''

''I second that.''

Suddenly, they hear someone whistling and the person seemed to be heading to where they are. They quickly hid behind a trash can, except for Aku Aku because he hid behind the fire extinguisher. It turned out to be a janitor that was mopping the floor and almost saw them. The bandicoots sighed of relief when they saw the janitor disappear from their view.

''That was a close one! Let's keep moving!'' Aku Aku ordered and the group kept moving by the hall. They halted and hid when they overheard two people talking. They took a look and turns out that it was just two students talking in front of the lockers.

''Dude, I'm telling you! There's no way toast always lands on its buttered side!'' Says one of the evil teenage students.

''Of course it does!'' The other evil student replied. ''Believe me, I tried like thousands of times to make my toast land on its non-buttered side and it didn't work!''

Crash, Chris, Heather and Aku Aku anxiously waited for them to leave but they just kept talking and it took forever. Chris moved his foot a little and slipped after losing his balance, causing him and the others to fall to the ground.

''Hey, did you hear that?'' Asked one of the students to the other.

''Yeah, it sounded like a thud and grunting…''

The two turned around and saw Crash, Heather and Chris on the floor. Aku Aku was nowhere to be found. Probably because he was smart enough to hide quickly inside a locker so they wouldn't see him. The three bandicoots looked at the two evil students and smiled nervously at them.

''Oh, Chris… thanks a lot'' Crash complained.

''Hey, what are you losers doing here!?'' One of the students said. ''Hey, everyone! Get your paper balls ready!''

A group of students came out from a classroom nearby and after a few seconds, the three bandicoots were surrounded by evil students with paper balls on their hands. They stared at the marsupials for a few seconds until…

''GO!''

The group of students started pelting Crash, Heather and Chris with paper balls and paper planes. There was nothing they could do right now except hope that this would be over quickly.

''CRASH!''

''Y-Yes guys!?''

''What do we do now?!'' Chris asked as he tried to dodge the paper balls coming at him.

''I… I don't know!''

Suddenly, the students stopped pelting Heather with paper balls and focused on the two male bandicoots. A group of five evil students went up to the brown bandicootess, smirking at her.

''You know… we don't throw paper balls at pretty girls'' One of the students said to her.

''Sorry pal!'' Heather responded and she pushed him. ''This isn't a dating site!''

The bell rang and the group of students stopped pelting Crash and Chris with paper balls. They groaned about the whole 'back to class' feeling and returned to their classrooms.

''Well, that was crazy!'' The orange bandicoot said as he took out a paper ball out of his ear.

''Sorry about that, guys'' Chris said. ''I kinda lost my balance for a second.''

''It's alright'' Crash sighed. ''Where's Aku Aku?''

The witch doctor mask came out of a locker nearby and shook himself to get all the dust off of him. ''Are you alright? I saw the whole thing by the little holes that the locker has and oh my, that thing was dusty.''

''Yeah'' The brown bandicoot girl sighed. ''Listen guys, this isn't gonna work out. We need to find another way to get to Nina that isn't by walking by the school and getting pelted with paper balls by crazy evil kids.''

The orange bandicoot scratched his head. ''Hmmm… I got it! Let's go by the rooftops of the academy. I got that idea from Nina herself. She calls it the** Rooftop Rampage**.''

''Great idea. We won't get caught if we go up there'' The witch doctor mask said. ''Let's go!''

* * *

The group went outside after the failed attempt at going through the hallways of the academy. They looked up and saw that the roof was too high to reach with a single jump, so they had to find another way. Luckily, they found a ladder that was probably left there by the janitors and used it to climb up to the rooftop. When they were finally up there, they faced one big problem…

''Uhhh, guys…'' Crash as he looked around the place. ''We have a problem.''

''Don't you mean 'Houston, we've got a problem'?'' Heather chuckled. ''What's up?''

''We might not be able to easily jump from one roof to another sometimes because there are big gaps that we will run into.''

''Well, we will eventually find a way to get through those, but on the meantime, let's just keep going, Crash.''

The group started to move, going by the rooftops of the academy and jumping from one rooftop to another. The heights and the fear of falling made them feel frightened, but they were going great so far. That was until they had this situation and one simple jump wouldn't be enough…

''Well this is great!'' The light brown bandicoot sighed. ''How will we go over this one?''

''I don't think I could reach the other side by jumping. It's not enough…'' Crash said. ''Isn't there a rope or something that we could use?''

''Actually, there is'' Aku Aku said. ''See that rope connected to this rooftop and to the other? We can cross by using it.''

''Nice thinking, Aku! But…'' The light brown bandicoot cringed. ''Do we really need to walk by that thin rope with the big risk of falling? I'm afraid of heights… and falling.''

''We've got no other choice, you scaredy cat'' Crash replied. ''Don't look down and it'll all be fine.''

They had no other choice but to cross to the other side by walking through that thin rope with the big risk of falling. Despite the risks and consequences, they began to cross while trying to maintain their balance. Aku Aku didn't have a problem because all he did was float beside them.

''Don't look down… don't look down….'' Crash said to himself. ''For wumpa's sake, please don't look down…''

''Crash, stop that. You're making me nervous!''

''So do you. We're halfway through, Heather. Don't make us fall because of you!''

''CRASH! If we fall and die because of you, I'm going to kill you!''

''That makes no sense! If we fall and die, how are you going to kill me? You can't kill me if I'm already dead!''

''WHATEVER!''

They started to lose their balance but they managed to keep going until the they finally reached the rooftop.

''Oh, dear… oh, dear… I'm finally in a safe place'' Chris said to himself. ''And away from heights..''

''Great job, guys. Now let's go!''

They continued going through the rooftops of the academy in search of Nina, jumping from roof to roof. As they kept going, Heather didn't realize that she was standing on an air vent, resulting in the air vent breaking and her falling through it. The two male bandicoots' and Aku Aku's eyes grew wide open when they saw Heather in trouble. She tried to hold on, but that didn't seem to work.

''HEATHER!''

''Help! I can't hold on any longer!''

Crash immediately went and grabbed her hand to pull her back up, but he slipped and the two fell together, leaving Chris and Aku Aku by themselves.

''Crash! Heather!'' He cried. ''Oh no!''

The orange marsupial and the brown bandicootess fell through the air vent and were back inside the hallways of the academy. They groaned in pain and sat up on the ground. They thought they were okay and safe, but when they looked to the front, they got a big surprise…

''You… are in detention!''

Looks like Madame Amberly caught them... and she didn't look too happy. The two were starting to get nervous as they looked at her standing tall before them with that look on her face that terrified them.

''H-Heather?''

''Yeah, Crash?''

''I hope you've read books on avoiding detention!''

''Nope! Sorry!"'

''You two ought to be taught a lesson! Follow me!'' She ordered and the two got up from the floor and followed her to a classroom nearby as Chris and Aku Aku watched the whole thing.

''Great! Madame Amberly took them! There's no way they are getting out of there anytime soon!''

''This is up to us now, Chris. We must figure out a way.''

''But I'm dumb, Aku! What can I do? Someone like me is not going to get Crash and Heather out of this mess! I'm an idiot, alright?''

''You have your intelligence, but you just don't realize that you have it. Think, Chris. I know that you can.''

''Well…''

* * *

The two were sitting on the desks of the classroom while Madame Amberly sat on the teacher's desk. At this point, Crash and Heather were doomed. They were afraid that Chris and Aku Aku will never come here to save them, but they just had to wait and see.

''Can you explain to me why were you two up there making this huge mess?'' Asked the angry Madame Amberly. ''Do you realize the trouble that you two face?''

''Uhh.. M-Madame Amberly. We come in peace and have no intentions of causing trouble'' The orange marsupial said. ''I'll fix the air vent if you want.''

''Oh, I see you are an honest one, young man…''

''It was just an accident, Madame Amberly. Excuse us and let us go.''

''Now, now. Don't be that hard on me, young man.''

Heather seemed to be losing her patience and had enough of this talk. She sighed and replied to Madame Amberly. ''Listen, we didn't mean to-''

''SILENCE!'' She interrupted the brown female marsupial. ''You think I'll leave you two off the hook so easily? I will make sure you learn your lesson!''

She got up from her desk and opened the door. ''You won't come out until I say so and until you learn your ways!''

She closed the door, locked it and left. A few seconds later, Crash went over to the door to turn the knob and realized that they were trapped inside there.

''Goodie!'' Crash complained. ''How will we get out?!''

''Forget it, Crash'' Heather replied and she sighed. ''We need to see if Chris and Aku Aku come for us and I know they will because they won't leave us here like that.''

* * *

The light brown marsupial and the floating witch doctor mask were walking by the hallway in search of Crash and Heather. It wasn't easy because anything they do will be discovered by Madame Amberly or by the evil students that roam the hallways of the academy.

''Looks like I'll have to break in. I bet Madame Amberly locked them inside that classroom'' Chris explained. ''Because if she didn't, then they would have gotten out of there already. Don't ya think?''

''I thought about that myself'' Aku Aku replied. ''You'll have to find the key.''

''The keys? Well, I might have to get them from Madame Amberly somehow...''

As the male bandicoot and Aku Aku tried to find the classroom where Crash and Heather were, they curiously looked over at the other classrooms too. All they have seen so far were classrooms full of students taking their classes. However, in one classroom, they saw two students spitting juice at each other while the entire class cheered and the teacher was nowhere to be found. The light brown immediately marsupial looked away, feeling disgusted.

''Ugh, at least Nina isn't as weird as the people in this school'' He rolled his eyes and continued to move, crossing by that tiny ledge. ''I hope that was just juice…''

''Hey, Chris! I found them!''

He went over to where his friends were and tried to open the door, but it was locked. ''Just as I predicted… it's locked.''

''Search for the keys in Madame Amberly's office. I'm sure she has them.''

''I saw her go… ummm..'' He pointed to his right. ''That way! Follow me!''

The witch doctor mask and the bandicoot saw something on the wall that read _Madame Amberly's office_, which indicated that they were in the right place. Chris looked through the glass to find Madame Amberly sitting on a desk doing paperwork and spotted the keys on the desk with her. This didn't seem easy for him because he had to take them without being seen and the only way to do that was if she left the room, but it didn't seem like she was going to leave anytime soon…

''She won't leave unless you do something to maker her do so, Chris.''

''Well… let me see if I can pull this one off…'' He cleared his throat. ''OH, AMBERLY! The lunch ladies are fighting! Better go and check on them!''

Madame Amberly sighed and put her pen down. ''Really? That's about the third time these women get so violent…''

The male bandicoot hid inside a trash can as soon as he heard Madame Amberly coming towards the door. He saw her leave and decided to take this chance to enter her office to grab the keys from her desk without being seen.

''Bingo!'' He put the keys inside his pocket and decided to make a run for it before she came back, but his luck ran out when he heard footsteps coming towards the office. ''Oh shhhhh… shoot!''

''Look!'' The witch doctor mask said. ''Let's hide behind that bookshelf!''

Madame Amberly entered and closed the door behind her. ''Well, the lunch ladies were not fighting. I wonder why that rotten teenager told me that as a little joke.''

She sat on her desk to continue her paperwork, but she gets a weird feeling that someone is there with her. She scratches her chin and looks around, but no one was even there. ''Hmmm… I have this strange feeling…''

Aku Aku and Chris stood there motionless, hoping that she doesn't search around the room and sees them. Getting caught there meant trouble for them, especially for Crash and Heather. If they didn't make it out of there, then there won't be anyone left to save the two marsupials.

''I think I just need some coffee…'' She took her personal belongings and left the office. The light brown bandicoot and the witch doctor made a run for it as soon as she left.

* * *

''That was so close!'' He sighed. ''I forgot the room where Crash and Heather are.''

''If I remember correctly, this is the one'' He floated over to the door. ''Open it.''

He inserted the keys and the door unlocked successfully. His two friends were there, sitting on a desk and waiting for someone to get them out this mess. They heard the door open and assumed it was just Madame Amberly, but it turned out to be Chris, who actually came back for them.

''Hey there, strangers! This idiot came back for you!''

''Well there you are! I thought you weren't even coming!'' Crash said as he went over to him and playfully elbowed him on the arm. ''Looks like I can trust you, huh?''

''Maybe just for now…'' He chuckled. ''I'm too stupid.''

''I hope you two are alright'' Aku Aku said. ''Next time, be careful. Madame Amberly is a serious person and anything can happen if she sees you.''

''This was all my fault, Aku… I'm the one who fell through the air vent and got you all into this mess, especially Crash'' The brown bandicoot girl sighed. ''I should have watched my step.''

''That's okay, Heather. You are not to blame'' He replied. ''It was all an accident.''

''Never mind that, guys. The important thing is that we are out of this mess'' Crash said. ''Let's just talk less and do more of this rooftop rampage.''

* * *

The three marsupials and Aku Aku were back up on the rooftops in search of Nina. They decided to go slower this time and to watch their step to avoid having a situation like they had earlier.

''Guys, look!'' Crash pointed to a building in front of them. ''That's where Nina is taking a class now and she is there, I suppose. Looks like we've reached our destination.''

''Yeah, but we can't just burst through the door in the middle of her class and be like 'hey, Nina, where are the crystals?' silly!'' Heather said. ''I don't want to deal with Madame Amberly again…''

''The bell is going to ring in about…'' He reached into his pocket and took out a small clock. ''Three minutes, so don't worry.''

''Well, we might as well sit here and wait'' Aku Aku said. ''I just remembered something, my children, and it makes me think.''

''What is it?''

''Coco and Crunch. I wonder what are they doing right now on the island…''

''They're probably just doing their stuff… who knows.''

* * *

**Meanwhile on Wumpa Island…**

The orange bandicoot girl was there working on an invention, which looked like a helmet of some sort. The front door of the house opened and the burgundy bandicoot walked out of the house carrying a bottle of shampoo and a towel. He looked over at Pura and grunted.

''Uhhh… Coco? Why do I have to give Pura a bath?'' Crunch asked. ''You do it! You're like his master and he never listens to me!''

''Because I'm busy, Crunch'' She replied.

Crunch sighed. ''Alright, time for your bath, fool!''

_Meowwww! _(Translation: No way! You're the one who needs a bath!)

''Ha, good one! Now, let's go, kitty!''

Suddenly, the two bandicoots heard the sound of leaves rustling. They assumed it was just the wind or something like that, but it sure wasn't. A few lab assistants came out the bushes and ran over to them to attack them.

''C-Crunch! Cortex is messing with us again!''

''Cortex?! Where?! Oh… it's just those lab assistants!'' The burgundy bandicoot saw them and started to fight them. Coco joined him in the fight while the tiger cub stood there frightened and ran inside the house.

''Come on! Is that the best you can do!? You can't beat good ol' Crunch here!''


	9. Chapter 9: Brainwashed

**Chapter 9: Brainwashed**

Crash, Aku Aku and the two friends waited for Nina to be finished with her class. The bell rang and she was there in the classroom getting ready to leave but she decided to look out the window for some reason. She smirked when she saw Crash, Heather, Aku Aku and Chris outside for some reason and put her backpack down on the floor beside her.

''Look who came to visit me…''

* * *

The orange bandicoot and the rest planned to get inside the classroom by entering through the window, but little did they know that Nina was there, watching them. They looked up and got a big surprise… they saw Nina jump out of the window and land in front of them.

''Looking for these, bandicoot?'' Nina said as she held two power crystals in her hands. The entire crew gasped and got ready to take action.

''Nina? H-How did you…''

''I saw you losers out here and I thought of you know… receiving my visit!''

''Look Nina, I will only say this once… give me the crystals'' Aku Aku ordered as he got closer to Nina and she just laughed.

''Oh, puh-leez! You think I will do that?'' She said and looked over at Heather and Chris. ''So, I heard that you two decided to join Crash. Oh, don't worry! You don't need to explain because uncle told me everything! You miserable little twerps… once I'm done with Crash now, you will have nothing!''

Crash rolled his eyes and replied. ''Leave them out of this! Tell us where the crystals are, Nina. You obviously know everything!''

''Oh, look who's giving me orders! The filthy orange marsupial!'' Nina laughed. ''You better leave before I crush you all!''

''Nina, we know what your fath… errrr UNCLE is up to'' Crash said. ''Tell us where the crystals are and we'll let you go.''

''Sorry, Nina Cortex is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep!''

Crash chuckled and smirked at her. ''Alright! Then let's just do it the hard way. Chris, do your thing!''

The light brown bandicoot gave him a thumbs up. He took out his ray gun from his pocket and aimed at Nina. Heather and Aku Aku were starting to get nervous… what was he and Crash thinking?

''Well, Nina. You have one more chance.''

She laughed. ''Yeah! Like I'm afraid of your little friend here!''

The light brown bandicoot smirked and fired at her, but luckily, she dodged it. She started to get scared to get zapped and had no choice but to give up.

''Alright, just don't zap me!''

''We will leave you alone if you hand over the crystals and tell us where the others are'' Aku Aku said. ''Or else.''

''Alright! I'll do it just so I don't get zapped by that fancy weapon!'' She said. ''But on one condition…''

''Anything you want, girl'' Crash replied. ''Anything.''

''Don't tell uncle about this. If he finds out I 'helped' you he will send me back to the Evil Public School as punishment'' Nina said as the others nodded in agreement. ''Alright, you filthy bandicoots. The crystals are on N. Sanity Island. That's all I can tell you.''

''But how many crystals are there?''

''Seven. Seven power crystals that the Mind Control Ray needs to do whatever my uncle is trying to do.''

Nina felt ashamed of what she was doing but if felt good at the same time. Of course, she ruined Cortex's plans, but she was mad at him for ruining her life by sending her to the Evil Public School. She figured that this would be a great way to get back at him.

''Good, good'' Crash said and he extended his hand. ''Now hand those over.''

Nina looked at the crystals and sighed. She tossed them over to Crash and he grabbed them.

''We won't tell, alright?'' Heather promised. ''I'm surprised that you actually did all of this…''

''Well, I guess I am still mad at him for ruining my life with the whole Evil Public School thing and decided to ruin his plans as my little revenge'' She heard the bell ring and ran off. ''I'm out, losers!''

''Great job back there all of you'' Aku Aku said. ''Now, we need to head to N. Sanity Island to get the other five crystals.''

''We?'' Heather said. ''Okay!''

''Heather, Chris. I believe that you should just leave this one to us'' Aku Aku said. ''It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt.''

''Well, I don't want to insist, Aku…'' The light brown bandicoot took out a remote with a red button on it out of his pocket. ''Let's go, Heather.''

''Wait, what's that?''

''A teleportation device that your sister gave us. You just press the button and it teleports you back to the island from anywhere you are.''

''Right… you guys have fun with that.''

''I wonder if this thing does work, though…''

''There's only one way to find out, Crash…''

The light bandicoot pressed the button and POOF! He and Heather disappeared into a cloud of purple mist, leaving Crash and Aku Aku all by themselves.

''I… think it did work'' Crash scratched his head. ''Alright! Next stop: N. Sanity Island!''

* * *

**Meanwhile in Cortex's airship…**

Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Dingodile, Brio and others were inside the airship approaching N. Sanity Island with a plan up their sleeves. Nitrus Brio inspected the big antenna-like device that he and Cortex created. He prepared it and made all the adjustments needed to use it and to make sure it doesn't malfunction. When he decided he was finished, he walked over to Cortex to let him know it was ready.

''Cortex, the Mind Control Ray is all set up.''

''Great! It's time for the testing!''

Cortex began to press buttons and after a few seconds, a big antenna came out of the top of the airship and it began to transmit waves to N. Sanity Island. If we take a closer look, we see this turtle guy walking around N. Sanity Beach. Once the waves from the Mind Control Ray hit him, his eyes turned red, but they returned to their normal color after a seconds. Something changed inside him… he wasn't himself anymore and had this menacing look on his face. He didn't look like an innocent and good island resident no more… he's now evil…

''Obey Cortex! Work for world domination!''

Meanwhile, Cortex, Uka Uka and the rest were seeing everything by the big screen in the airship. Cortex stood there, smiling to himself. He felt like he succeeded at turning all of the residents of N. Sanity Island into his loyal minions, but he was not done yet. He has to do the same thing to the other islands of the archipelago and Wumpa Island was next…

''It worked! Now, all these innocent people serve me!''

''Hmmm… for once I see things going great. Cortex! Don't screw it all up at last hour!'' Uka Uka snarled.

''Yep, it is all thanks to me'' N. Brio said. ''Because I invented the Mind Control Ray!''

Cortex facepalmed. ''You HELPED me build it, so don't take all the credit for it…''

The two started to argue about who invented the Mind Control Ray while Uka Uka was close to losing his patience.

''ENOUGH ARGUING!'' He silenced them. ''Cortex! Are we going to continue or not?!''

''Y-Yes Uka Uka but not yet..'' Cortex replied. ''Let's see how this one goes and then I'll go on to the other islands.''

''Good!''

Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone ringing was heard by everyone on the airship.

''Ummm… Cortex, your Noqia is ringing'' Says Koala Kong.

''I can see that, you idiot!''

''How can you see noises, exactly? You HEAR noises, but you don't SEE noises. Get it?''

''Whatever, smart guy!''

''Right… go pick it up before it breaks the chair!''

Cortex went over, grabbed the cell phone from the chair and answered. It turned out to be N. Gin calling from the lab.

''Uhh… hello? Cortex?''

''Ugh… what do you want, N. Gin?''

''I found hamburger bun on the sink. Are you the one eating burgers while going to the bathroom? If not, who is it?''

''Again? This has been the 4th time this week!''

''Was it you, Cortex?''

''Whaaat? I did no such thing! Must have been someone else…''

''Right…''

Cortex smirked and chuckled silently. ''I'll explain the burgers on the bathroom. You explain the picture of Coco Bandicoot that you have in your room.''

''Oh, you mean Crash's delicious sister? Heh heh heh heh heh'' He paused for a second after realizing what he just said. ''Wait! How did you know!?''

''Investigation, I think?'' He laughed.

N. Gin stood there silent for a second and decided he has had enough of the embarrassment. ''Uhhh.. I gotta go. Peace out!''

''Pffft.. idiot'' Cortex presses the button to hang up and turns back to Uka Uka and the rest. He notices that everyone is staring at him like he did something wrong. ''What?''

''Dr. Cortex… is… is that a Noqia?'' Dingodile asked, feeling frightened.

''Why, yes. Is there a problem?''

''Yes, you fool! Now get that thing away from me! It can kill someone!'' Uka Uka panicked. ''I don't want a broken floor!''

''Since when did cell phones killed people?'' Cortex says in disbelief. ''This thing is pretty awesome! I've dropped it on the ground and it has fell down stairs hundreds of times and it doesn't even break!''

''C-Cortex… you might wanna be careful with that'' Brio says. ''I invented it so people could use it properly, not to cause destruction.''

''I'm always careful! This Noqia has never destroyed anything!'' Cortex replied. ''Although, I once dropped it in my lab and the ground caught on fire. Eh, what can I say? This is one hot cell phone!''

The others gasped at what Cortex said and got even more nervous.

''Yes, you idiot! And it will happen again if you don't put that thing away!'' The evil floating mask warned him, but Cortex was still in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Tiny was sitting on a corner, scared. ''TINY CANNOT CRUSH NOQIA! Noqia too strong for Tiny!''

Cortex smirks at Uka Uka. ''What if it doesn't? Hmmm… let's find out!'' He lifts his arm to throw the Noqia on the floor while the others panicked even more.

''NOOOOOO!''

He dropped the phone on the floor of the airship and a hole on the ground formed. Where did the Noqia go? Well, let's just say that it landed on the ocean... but it actually landed on a ship that was there floating and it ended up exploding. Meanwhile, Cortex and the rest were gaping in shock when they saw what just happened.

''CORTEX!''

''Uhh… Uka Uka. That didn't mean to happen!''

''You ignorant fool! You could have killed us! I'm not fixing that hole!''

''But I didn't! Well, although I did almost kill the people on that ship but they're okay!''

''Well, mate. I think it's time to get a new phone'' Dingodile suggested.

''Cortex! The phone that you will be getting is an iFail 4S if you don't stop fooling around and go back to work with your so-called great plan!'' Uka Uka yelled. ''Because I think that phone suits you well and describes you!''

Cortex sighed. ''Oh, dear…''

* * *

Well, I'm going to clear things up... there is no such thing as an iFail 4S, so don't go over to your cell phone company to ask for one. (;

- Dream Instant


	10. Chapter 10: Teleported to nowhere

**Chapter 10: Teleported to nowhere**

The Lost Bandicoots teleported successfully back to Wumpa Island from Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil thanks to the device that Coco gave them. The two appeared right in front of Crash's house and looked around to see that they have returned home.

''Whoa! It worked!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Let's go see what muscle guy and smarty pants are up to.''

''You mean Coco and Crunch…''

''Yup!''

Crunch and Coco heard a door open and looked up to find their two friends entering the house.

''Hey suckas! Everything okay?'' The burgundy bandicoot asked.

''Well, let's just say that we finally know where the crystals are.'' Heather replied. ''There are seven power crystals and can be found on N. Sanity Island. The good news is that we have the first two because Nina gave them to us.''

''I just wish there was some way we could get some more info on Neo's Mind Control Ray'' Says Coco as she typed on her pink laptop.

''And there is!'' Crunch replied. ''You can hack into Periwinkle's network. Remember? You used to do that all the time.''

''Oh, Crunch… you know that is not easy…''

The light brown bandicoot saw four helmet-like devices on the table and was curious to know what those things were. ''Hey, Coco… what are those?''

''A helmet that protects you from getting brainwashed'' She answered. ''If Cortex shows up with his Mind Control Ray just put it on and ta-da… you're not evil!''

''Nice! We're safe, then'' He replied. ''By the way, we can help you hack Cortex's network if you want.''

''Have you and Heather even entered there?''

''No. Of course, Cortex would never let us enter the place where he keeps his evil things since he was hiding the fact that he was not the good guy from us, but I think we can help.''

''Alright, just give me a sec…''

She began to type on her pink laptop and after a few seconds, a loading screen with a black background and an N on it popped up. After it loaded, a page came up asking for the password.

''Oh, I think I know the password!'' The brown bandicoot girl said. ''Try typing 'password' …maybe I'm correct.''

''Well, considering the fact that Cortex has a lack of brains, then I guess you may be right'' She typed the word and after a few seconds, she successfully entered to the villain's network. ''His password really is 'password' …nice one, Periwinkle!''

''I told you I was right…'' The two female marsupials smirked and high-fived.

The group, including Pura, looked curiously at Cortex's network. It looked at lot like a social network because Uka Uka and everyone from Cortex's army had a profile there and they published statuses, photos and videos. It also had a tab for all the inventions that Cortex created, another one for the plans and another one for the profiles. As they looked at the things that they published there, they stumbled upon a photo of Ripper Roo standing beside a urinal with a burger on his hand and doing a thumbs up with the other hand. I guess we already know who keeps eating burgers in the bathroom…

After they laughed and cringed at things that were posted there, they began to investigate.

''Alright, let's see…'' The orange bandicoot girl began to look around to find something where she could possibly find more information about the Mind Control Ray. ''Profiles, photos, plans… inventions! There we go!'' She clicked on it and a list of Cortex's inventions such as the Evolvo Ray and others appeared.

''There it is! The Mind Control thing!'' Says the burgundy bandicoot pointing to the screen. She clicked on it and there it was… a picture of it and a full description of it.

''Let's see what is says…''

_The Mind Control Ray is an antenna-like device created by Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. When activated, it transmits waves that controls the mind or brainwashes any individual, eventually turning him into an evildoer. Its main side effect is the individual's eyes turning red then back to its normal color after a few seconds. This indicates that the individual has been successfully brainwashed. The device is currently on normal mode but it can be powered up to function in an advanced mode with a strong energy source such as power crystals. A total of seven power crystals will be required to unlock the machine's hidden features and to power it up. It is reversible, meaning that you can return the individual back to normal by turning it off. _

''Well, what do you think?'' Says Coco. ''We've got everything we need right here.''

''Yeah, but imagine what Cortex is doing with it right now...''

* * *

**N. Sanity Island**

Dr. Cortex was there somewhere on the island doing his evil deeds. He did succeeded in brainwashing the island inhabitants, but what could he be doing now?

The mad scientist was there, with a group of brainwashed individuals. Some of them were actually human while the others were anthropomorphic animals. He was there giving them orders and talking to them. Every time he ordered them to do something, they obeyed and every thing he told them, they listened.

''Cortex, you can count on us'' A brainwashed racoon guy said. ''If we see an orange furry guy named Crash, we attack!''

''Correct, my fellow minion!'' Cortex chuckled. ''And what are you all working for?''

''WORLD DOMINATION!'' The whole group said.

This didn't look good... not at all. Cortex has literally enslaved the innocent people of the islands and no one is there to do something about it. People see him as their ruler, but they don't realize that their ruler is doing no good to them. Maybe someone will get them out of this and return them back to normal, but that was not going to happen anytime soon.

The abuse did went too far and Pinstripe Potoroo was to blame. On the highest point of N. Sanity Island, there was a tall tower with an N on it. You could see a bunch of brainwashed island residents building it as the potoroo kept ordering them to hurry up.

''Come on! Keep working!'' The potoroo ordered. ''I want this finished A.S.A.P!''

''Yes, master'' The brainwashed residents replied as they continued building.

Pinstripe chuckled to himself. ''Things are going swell... just swell...''

All of this was a big surprise and was totally unexpected. Sure, it was expected that Cortex would do this, but no one would have imagined that it would be this bad. The sight of this is terrifying and causes worry among those who see it. Someone had to stop this once and for all because evil doesn't triumph over good this easily. When good meets evil, evil might win the battle, but not the war...

* * *

''I don't know what could he be doing now with it'' The brown bandicoot girl says. ''I think Cortex is soon going to use his Mind Control Ray on Wumpa Island and if he does, we're doomed!''

''Calm down, we have these'' The orange bandicoot girl points to the helmets that could save them from getting brainwashed by Cortex. ''It will save us from Cortex's shenanigans...''

A thought came across the burgundy bandicoot's mind that he found hilarious. He started to snicker to himself as the others watched.

''Crunch? What's so funny?'' Heather asked. Crunch went over to her, whispered in her ear and she started to laugh as well.

''Hmmmm…'' The orange bandicoot girl folded her arms. ''What is it with you two now?''

''No, no… it's nothing'' Crunch laughed and he looked at Chris. ''Hey Chris, you know what she has too besides the helmets? You! You're her special someone!''

Heather and Crunch looked at each other and started to laugh. Chris and Coco didn't found the joke amusing and didn't even laugh one bit. They stood there with their arms folded, giving them the evil eye.

''Yeah? Well at least I can sleep without a pink teddybear in my bed!'' The light brown bandicoot smirked.

''Oooooooooooooo!''

The burgundy bandicoot started to feel really embarrassed. He chuckled nervously and replied. ''What? How do you know I have a pink teddybear!?''

''Crash told me'' He laughed. ''Oh and by the way, I saw that teddybear on the girls' toys section, tough guy.''

The two female marsupials shared another 'Ooooooooo' moment after his comeback. Meanwhile, Crunch was starting to get even more angry at him.

''Alright, that's enough! Or you will feel the wrath of my metal fist!''

''Yeah?! Well get ready to feel the wrath of my… uhhh…'' Chris reached into his pocket and took out the teleportation device from earlier. ''Teleportation device!"

He lifted his metal fist. ''Do your worst, fool!''

''Chris, I wouldn't do that if I were you!''

''Oh, I will do my worst! I don't know what this is gonna do, but let's find out!'' He ignored Coco's warning and pressed the button. POOF! Everyone in the room including Pura disappeared.

* * *

Crunch, Heather and Chris appeared in front of the Eiffel Tower. The smell of French toast and the sight of people speaking in a language that they couldn't understand made them feel confused.

''Okay, this not Wumpa Island!'' The brown bandicoot girl said. ''How the heck did we get here?''

''Thanks a lot, fool!'' Crunch says to the light brown bandicoot, but he just smiled nervously at him. ''You teleported us to Paris, France!''

''Will you two calm down already and make peace? We need to find Coco and Pura.''

''Yeah, that's something Mr. Pretty Boy has to do! He's the one who started it!''

Suddenly, a French guy bumps into Crunch and he walks away muttering angrily to himself.

''Hey, watch where you're going, fool! I don't eat your French toasts for nothing! Take your vitamins!''

The two friends look at each other and facepalmed.

* * *

POOF! The orange bandicoot girl and the tiger cub appeared in a place that seemed familiar to them.

''Okay… how did I end up in the Wall of China?'' She looked over at Pura. ''You got here too?''

_Meowww. _(Translation: Duh! That's why I'm here)

''Never mind. Let's just get out of here…''

Pura wanted to do something before going because he did have a brilliant idea in mind. He walked a few steps forward and turned his head to look at Coco.

_Meowww.. meow?_ (Translation: Let's do this for old time's sake. Please?)

She knew what the tiger cub was trying to do there, but she had to refuse. ''Oh, Pura.. we haven't done that for years. I don't think I could do it right now so easily. What if I lost it, you know?''

She saw Pura frown at her and felt like she regretted saying no to his idea in the first place.

''Ugh, what am I doing? Let's ride!''

She went over and jumped on Pura's back. Right before the tiger cub could start to run, a Chinese guy who was walking by halted them.

''Hey, aren't you that furry bandicoot girl that almost crashed into me with her pet tiger back in 199-something?'' He asked.

''Uh… um… no? No I'm not!'' She chuckled nervously. ''Pssst! Pura, let's just go before this gets weirder.''

The tiger cub left off running with the orange bandicoot girl on his back, leaving the weird Chinese guy there.

''Hmmm… never mind.''

Meanwhile, the orange bandicoot girl was on the tiger cub's back, doing everything she could to not fall off. The Wall of China was different from when they traveled back in time to when it was still being built. It had no holes, gaps or workers building it… it was completely built. It wasn't the same experience without the jumping and all, but the two were literally driving down memory lane. Who knew saving the world from Cortex would be so fun?

''Watch out!''

A Chinese-style dragon got on their way and Pura was smart enough to jump over it and avoid it. They almost ran into rolling barrels, but the tiger cub jumped to avoid them… Orient Express style.

After minutes of running around, the tiger cub was getting tired and decided he was finished. He came to a stop and Coco got off his back.

''I guess this is the part where I leave you out here and return to the Warp Room'' She chuckled.

_Meowww! Meow!_ (Translation: Not this time, woman!)

''Just kidding. Now let's go!''

A portal opened and the two returned back to Wumpa Island. Crunch, Heather, Chris and Coco arrived to the island at the same time and looked around to find that they were finally home.

''Well, that was crazy!'' Crunch said.

''Yeah'' The brown bandicootess sighed. ''I'm still wondering how the heck did we ended up in France.''

''France? Pura and I got teleported to the Great Wall of China'' She looked at the tiger cub. ''But we had an awesome time there, did we?''

The light brown bandicoot sighed. ''Well, I guess you guys want to kill me for causing all of this.''

''No one got hurt or anything like that, so why worry?''

''I second that. By the way, you and Crunch need to stop acting like five year olds.''

Crunch and Chris looked at each other and agreed.

''Yeah, let's just forget about the pink teddybear joke and focus on what we have to do'' Says the burgundy bandicoot. ''Hey, sis. Aren't you forgetting something?''

''Wait… yes! The helmets!'' She replied. ''I've got to finish them to protect us from Cortex's mind... umm... I forgot the name.''

''You mean the Mind Control Ray…''

The light brown bandicoot looked over to the trees and gasped. He saw a group of lab assistants coming towards them and assumed it was Cortex doing this to mess with them. ''LOOK OUT, GUYS!''

The trio noticed them and started to take them down.

''Not these guys again! Coco, Chris!'' Crunch yelled as he battled a lab assistant. ''Just go inside and leave this to me and Heather!''

''Huh?'' Coco replied. ''But you guys could use a little help!''

''Just go!''

Chris and Coco ran inside the house, but Chris got outside again when he realized he forgot something. ''Come on, tiger!'' He picked up Pura and ran inside. The burgundy bandicoot and the brown bandicoot girl were left there by themselves, battling the lab assistants and succeeding to it.

''Come on, fool! Is that all you can do?! Eat a balanced breakfast!''

* * *

Now, I know what you're thinking... Dream Instant, you look like you're feeling nostalgic! I actually am. I had to do it because Crash Bandicoot Warped was my favorite game back when I was a wee-lad and Orient Express was my favorite level... it still is!

It can't hurt to bring back a few memories!

- Dream Instant


	11. Chapter 11: A very orange situation

I can't believe I managed to post four chapters in one day... O_o

School is starting again on Wednesday and I may or may not be slower with the chapters, but I will try to update whenever I can.

_- Dream Instant_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A very orange situation**

Evil island residents, evil natives, blue beaches, white sands and dense forests… Crash and Aku Aku have arrived N. Sanity Island. But something fishy was going on as they felt like the island was different. It usually feels calm, peaceful and like a great place to have a good time, but today, it was different. They looked up and saw a tall tower with an N on it that was in construction. They could also see a group of brainwashed island residents in the distance. That's when they realized that they were too late…

''Oh, no… this cannot be'' The witch doctor mask worried. ''This is worse than I expected.''

''Totally!'' He scratched his mohawk. ''I wonder what that big tower thing is. It doesn't look good to me…''

''I don't know what reason it has for being there, but we have to go up there and stop it once and for all.''

''What about the crystals?''

''I haven't forgot about that, Crash'' Aku Aku closed his eyes to relax and use his powers. ''I can feel the power of a crystal right now and it is close to us.''

He sure got that right because Crash looked over at the group of brainwashed residents in the distance and saw that one of them was holding a power crystal.

''There it is, Crash. We have to get it from them.''

One of the evil residents, who was actually a dingo, turned his head and saw the orange marsupial and the floating mask. He quickly notified it to the others in the group.

''Hey guys! It's that orange fuzzball that Cortex told us about! ATTACK! Attack, I say!''

Crash panicked as the group of evil residents ran towards him to attack him. Luckily, he managed to climb to a tree to protect himself from the evildoers charging towards them.

''Come on, bandicoot!'' Says the brainwashed dingo. ''Get down from there so we can play some games!''

''Ugh, can we just finish him already?'' A brainwashed raccoon guy complained. ''I don't wanna miss the episode of Wumpa Idol.''

''QUIET, STU!''

The orange marsupial was getting ready to jump off, but he halted. ''I can't fight them. They are innocent people and don't deserve to be attacked or anything. I'm here to save them from Cortex, not to save myself from them.''

''You're right, Crash. They need to be saved, not killed'' Aku Aku agreed. ''But you need to do something to get that crystal.''

''Well, here goes nothing…''

Crash made a long jump from the tree and landed on the ground. He succeeded in jumping over the group of brainwashed inhabitants but the trouble was not over yet. He turned around and saw the group of evildoers coming towards him. He stood there calm, as if nothing bad was happening and played it cool. The group of evildoers stood in a circle around Crash and Aku Aku, leaving them with nowhere to run.

''Surrender, you meddling marsupial! You've got nothing left!'' Says the brainwashed dingo. ''Every side you look to, you see one of us making sure that you don't run away!''

''Not until you relinquish that power crystal!'' Aku Aku ordered and the evil inhabitants laughed at him.

''You think that we're going to listen to a Halloween decoration's orders? Sorry! No can do!'' A brainwashed coyote guy says. ''The crystal is ours and soon, we the residents of the islands and Dr. Neo Cortex will rule the world!''

Crash started to laugh. ''That is if you succeed at it because I don't recall Cortex ever succeeding at taking over the world!''

''Oh, so you think that's funny, bandicoot?'' Says the dingo, who was still holding the power crystal. ''Then try laughing at this!'' He whistled and out of nowhere, a big tasmanian tiger jumps in front of Crash. The group of evildoers backed away to let him do his job.

''T-Tiny?''

''Crash! We meet again! You no leave with my crystal this time!'' He growled and lifted his arm to attack Crash, but he rolled on the ground to dodge it. ''Grrrr! Let me squash orange bandicoot!''

The orange marsupial had a brilliant idea. He did a slide between his legs and to get behind the tasmanian tiger. Of course, Tiny was stupid enough to bend over and look to see where Crash went. The orange bandicoot was there, chuckling and waving at him. He took that chance to do his spin attack on his face.

''Whoooooooaaa! This IS better than watching Wumpa Idol! GO TINY!''

''THAT'S ENOUGH, STU!''

After Tiny recovered, he kept fighting. But, it seems that the tasmanian tiger was too strong for Crash...

''CRASH! Do you have anything else in mind? He is too strong!''

The orange bandicoot thought for a second and came up with something good. Tiny turned around and looked at him holding a bazooka, smirking at him.

''Uh oh! He's got a weapon! RUN!'' The whole group of evil island residents ran away in fear and left Crash and Aku Aku by themselves with the tasmanian tiger.

''Tiny doesn't fear your weapon toy! Tiny still squash bandicoot!''

Crash chuckled and aimed the bazooka at his face. He started to shoot wumpa fruits at him, leaving a big mess on his face. Tiny growled and wiped his face from the wumpa fruit.

''STOP! TINY HATES FRUIT!''

Crash stopped firing and looked at him. ''Alright, Tiny. You tell us why is there a big tower with an N on it up there.''

''Uhhhh… uhhh… Pinstripe!''

''Pinstripe is behind it?'' Crash worried. ''That's not good. Pinstripe is smart and very loyal to Cortex, so this won't be easy.''

''Tiny saw island people building it. Tiny don't know what is that for. You find out yourself.''

''Well, that is worse! He's using the brainwashed island people to build it?''

''Y-Yes! Tiny wish you luck, but Tiny still wants to crush you bandicoot!''

The tasmanian tiger left off and left Crash there with Aku Aku. They saw the power crystal that the dingo guy had on his hand right there on the grass. He must have dropped it when he and the group of brainwashed individuals ran away in fear. The orange marsupial went over to pick it up. That's three crystals in total and four more to go…

''Well, Crash. It seems that we've got our third crystal'' Aku Aku says. ''Now we need the other four.''

''Let's keep moving. We don't have much time.''

* * *

**Meanwhile on Cortex's lab...**

Dr. Cortex was excited at this point. After all, he had everything he wanted: loyal minions and power. He was there with Uka Uka, watching the events occurring on N. Sanity Island from his big computer screen on the Iceberg Lab. Uka Uka felt completely satisfied for once now that he sees that Cortex's plan wasn't so bad at all.

''Yes… for once I see everything going according to the plan'' Says the evil floating mask. ''Now on to Wumpa Island! I wanna see those bandicoots become our loyal slaves!''

''We will, Uka Uka. We will…'' Says Cortex. ''Let's just take it easy now. The plan is going perfectly!''

The computer screen blinked and showed a hologram of Pinstripe. He looked at Cortex and spoke.

''Hello? Cortex?'' The potoroo spoke, but what he said couldn't even be heard that much due to the low volume. ''Can you hear me?''

''What? Speak louder!'' Says Cortex. ''Uka Uka, do me a favor and fix the volume for me.''

''You fool! Do you see any arms on me!?''

''Fine!''

He went over to the computer and fixed the volume problem by himself. Now, he could hear the potoroo perfectly.

''So…'' Cortex looked at him on the screen. ''How is everything going over there? Are you working on what I ordered you to do?''

''The tower thingy? Yes'' Pinstripe replied. ''I made the inhabitants of the island work on it.''

''Good'' Cortex replied. ''Don't disappoint me. You know I need it for my other plan I have with the Mind Control Ray.''

''I won't. Oh, and I also-'' The hologram of Pinstripe started to blink and disappeared. A hologram of Tiny appeared instead.

''Ugh! What do you want, Tiny?!'' Cortex said, annoyed. ''I'm in the middle of a conversation here and you decide to pop out of nowhere and interrupt? Seriously, learn your manners!''

''Cortex! Tiny saw bandicoot here! But Tiny couldn't squash him!''

Cortex's eyes were wide open when he found out that Crash was going to ruin his plans yet again, or even to find the crystals before him. He looked over at Uka Uka and could tell he wasn't happy about the whole thing. Of course, he promised him that this plan would work and that it was going to be all ''different'' compared to other times, but Cortex felt that he was going in the wrong direction by letting the orange bandicoot live to sabotage his plan.

''What?!'' Cortex worried. ''This can't be! I-I thought…''

''COR-TEX!'' Uka Uka yelled. ''What about the so-called 'weapon' that was supposed to eliminate that wretched bandicoot!?''

Cortex chuckled nervously. ''Now don't you worry. I'm going to set it up and use it, Uka Uka. Just give me some time!''

''Everything is going great so far, so don't ruin it! You better kill that bandicoot…'' He gets closer to his face. ''Or else!''

''Oh, no…''

* * *

**United States of America**

**Police station**

**11: 40 AM**

When people lose friends or family that mean a lot to them, they feel as if the world came crashing down. As time goes by, they may or may not forget them. Some people forget and pretend that the friend or family member they lost doesn't even exist, but others don't forget and the memories of that someone that means a lot them stay there. Some people move on, but others just want to find that special person again that they have lost.

This certain someone has lost people that mean a lot to him… two to be exact. One of them was his little sister and her best friend, who was slowly becoming a brother figure to him and to her sister. He's the type of person who never moved on… he misses the family members that he lost and wants to come back for them.

That certain someone is… well, let's just say that he is an ordinary young adult that works as a police officer. The 20 year old male was inside his office, sitting on a desk and working on his computer. The memories coming back made him sigh and rub his head. He could remember it like it was just yesterday. It took place one year ago when he was walking by the park with his teenage sister and her friend. He went over to buy a snack from someone who was selling food there and when he turned around, they disappeared into a portal. He doesn't know where they went, but he missed them and tried everything he can to find them. The young adult sighed heavily and got up from the chair. He opened the door and left his office to talk about his problem with a close friend of his.

''Marlene'' He called when he saw his young, 21 year old friend there. She turned around and went over to him. ''Look, I've got this problem… I don't think you're going to believe me because it will sound crazy.''

''What's wrong, Alec?''

''Let's talk in private'' They moved to a corner to distance themselves from the people that were close to them to avoid them from listening and continued. ''It's about my little sister, Heather… and her best friend, Chris. They've been lost for a year and I don't know where they are.''

Marlene's eyes grew wide open when she heard that. ''A year?! Why didn't you tell me this? Did you try searching for them?''

''Yes! I have been doing so since they disappeared and I can't find them. I couldn't tell you because it just sounds so crazy and you won't even believe me.''

''Just tell me everything, Alec. I promise that I will believe you. That's what friends are for.''

He sighed. ''Okay, look. We were just walking by the park at noon and having a great time. I saw this guy selling cotton candy and went over to buy some. When I turned around, I saw Heather and Chris getting pulled into a portal. I ran to help, but it was too late because they disappeared into it. Up to this day, their whereabouts remain unknown and I miss them a lot… they're the only family I have. Call me crazy now!''

''Officer Al, it's okay! I believe you. Has anyone else helped you?''

''Of course not! I tried asking for help, but they think I'm insane when I tell them what happened. Who is actually going to believe that a portal opened and Heather and Chris disappeared into it? No one! This is all just out of the ordinary.''

Alec sighed and sat on a chair to calm himself down. His young adult friend sat beside him. ''Look, I'm going to help you find Heather and Chris. I promise that you'll have them back in no time.''

''Thanks for being the only one that cares and believes me'' He reached into his pocket and took out what it seemed to be a piece of a shiny purple diamond. ''Do you see this, Marlene? This is something I found on the ground when Heather and Chris disappeared into the portal. I bet this has something to do with what happened.''

She grabbed the object and inspected it. ''Alec, do you know what this is? This is a fragment of a power crystal. These things can only be found on the Wumpa Islands, not here and on any other part of the world.''

''So, you're saying that my sister and her friend are in… Australia?'' The young adult gasped. ''Oh, my…''

''I don't know, Alec. Look, stop by my house tonight. I know just what to do.''


	12. Chapter 12: Cortex's threat

_Dream Instant here with yet another chapter! Sorry about the delay. I started school three days ago and I've been busy with things. You know... exams, homework and school stress is starting again and I might be really slow with the chapters but I promise that I will update whenever I can. This story WILL be finished and I will be updating even if school doesn't let me._

_Cheers._

_- Dream Instant_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cortex's threat**

The orange bandicoot and the floating witch doctor mask were constantly running into brainwashed island residents and getting in trouble along the way. But now, the trouble was over when they found peace walking around the jungles of N. Sanity Island in search of the other crystals. They were close to Native Village right now, but they find themselves in a big situation when they suddenly encounter a foe…

Little did Crash know that Cortex was hiding behind the trees and bushes of the dense jungle, watching him. He was not alone, though. He was accompanied by N. Gin and the two had a plan up their sleeves.

''There he is. N. Gin, I hope Mecha Bandicoot is all set up.''

''Y-Yes doctor. He's working alright.''

''Just don't screw this up like you did on Twinsanity!''

Crash walked by that silent jungle with Aku Aku floating at his side. They were glad to be far away from those brainwashed individuals that kept bringing trouble to them all the time, but now they were in peace at last. That didn't last long because the silence was broken by the sound of leaves rustling. The orange bandicoot assumed it was just the wind, but it sure didn't feel like it...

''What was that?!''

''Maybe it was just a bird'' Aku Aku replied. ''Nothing to worry about.''

''Not just a bird, actually!'' A mysterious voice said.

Crash's eyes grew wide open when he saw his arch nemesis jump out of a bush and aim his ray gun at him.

''Cortex?! What are you doing here?''

''Nothing! Just thought of you know… bringing a little friend of yours to visit you!''

''Whaaaa… ?''

The orange bandicoot turned around and saw a big and tall robot that looked like him. It was none other than his hydraulically operated twin brother, Mecha Bandicoot. Cortex must have made changes to it because he realized that he looked taller and different.

''Oh!'' He chuckled nervously. ''Mecha Bandicoot, my robot brother. It's you! Long time no see. You look taller… and different.''

''He is, you fool!'' Cortex replied. ''N. Gin! I hope you're doing good up there! I don't want you messing this up!''

''Don't worry, Cortex! I've got everything under control'' N. Gin replied. ''I.. I really have no idea what I'm doing…''

''Look, what do you want, Cortex?'' Aku Aku asked. ''We don't want any more trouble.''

''Nothing… just the crystals! Now, let's make this simple. You give me those crystals and I'll let you go.''

''We refuse to relinquish those crystals, Cortex. If you want them, you'll have to take them from us.''

''Hmmm… very well. Then I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way! N. Gin! Initiate missile attack!''

Mecha Bandicoot aimed at the orange bandicoot, but he showed no signs of fear of that threat. He waited for him to fire but when he did, the missile launcher malfunctioned and smoke started coming out of it.

*crickets chirp* Nothing happened...

''Oh no! Look out!'' Crash laughed. ''He's going to kill us! Run!''

''Come on! Work you stupid thing!'' N. Gin said as he tried to fix it by pressing random buttons. Cortex felt humiliated when Crash laughed at his failure, but he just ignored him.

''N. Gin, you fool! What did you do?!''

''J-Just give me a second! ARGHH! I give up!''

He fired at him again, but this time succeeding at it. The orange bandicoot saw a missile coming towards him and exploded right beside him, sending him flying a few feet away. He slowly got up from the ground and looked Cortex, who was chuckling at him.

''You've got one last chance, Crash. Surrender those crystals.''

''DON'T DO IT, CRASH!''

The orange bandicoot thought for a second. N. Gin is controlling the Mecha Bandicoot, meaning that if he took him down, the robot would not do anything to him. But how could he do that if he was up there and far away from him? He knew he had to come up with something better.

''Crash!'' The witch doctor mask called. ''Cortex has a remote on his hand! Try to get it from him! Maybe we can destroy the Mecha Bandicoot with it!''

''Listen, I don't think that will-'' Another missile was fired, almost hitting Crash and Aku Aku at the same time.

''CRASH! Just do what I say!''

''N. Gin! Do me a favor and AIM BETTER!'' Cortex grunted and turned around to see Crash holding his Fruit Bazooka, smirking at him. ''Uh… I think you should be careful with that…''

''Did somebody say 'aim better'?'' Cortex gulped when he aimed his bazooka at him and fired many wumpa fruits. He dropped the remote from his hand and Crash grabbed it before he could. ''I'll take that!''

''Don't you dare! You're going to ruin it, you wretched bandicoot!''

Crash smirked at Cortex and ignored his warning. He looked at the remote to find an 'on' button, an 'off' button and a 'self-destruct button'.

''Hmmm… off… on… self-destruct, huh? I wonder which of these buttons I should press…'' He chuckled. ''You know… self-destruct seems more fun!''

N. Gin and Cortex looked at Crash with their eyes wide open. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

The Mecha Bandicoot exploded, but luckily, N. Gin jumped off and used a parachute to avoid being involved in the explosion.

''GAH! I'm too pretty to be exploding!''

Dr. Cortex was frustrated right now. He looked at the destroyed Mecha Bandicoot and took out his anger by clenching his fists and grunting to himself. ''You… bandicoot! Look what you've done!''

''I actually did a pretty good job, eh?'' He laughed.

''Oh, whatever! The good news is that I still have this!'' He showed him a power crystal. ''Laugh now, bandicoot!''

''The crystal!'' Crash and Aku Aku said in unison.

''Cortex, you may have one crystal, but let me remind you that you still have six more to go and we have three'' The witch doctor mask said. ''You won't do anything with just one. I guess we all know who's the winner here.''

''Oh how sick I am of listening to your nonsense!'' He tossed the crystal over to N. Gin. ''N. Gin, take it somewhere safe! I've got stuff to do…''

''What stuff?''

''You'll see…''

The scientist whistled, as if he was giving some sort of signal and suddenly, many evil island residents showed up to attack the orange bandicoot. Crash looked around to see where N. Gin was with the crystal, but it seems that he ran off with it to somewhere. He couldn't let the enemy have that crystal, so he had to take action quickly, but before that, he had to get out of a funny situation…

''My fellow minions! Attack Crash Bandicoot!''

''Well, Aku Aku… it's showtime…''

* * *

**United States of America**

**9:50 PM**

He didn't give up. He just wanted to keep trying and trying until he could find a way to make it. All he wanted to do was find them. Luckily, he found a close friend of his that could help out, but will it work out? Will he ever see them again or will he have to live without them?

It was a windy night in the little neighborhood that Alec's friend, Marlene, lives in. She invited him over to help him find Heather and Chris, the two missing teenagers and the only family that Alec has. The two young adults have been working hard for the past four hours on solving this mystery and they actually did. They managed to track Heather and Chris down and found out that they are somewhere in Australia, but the part of Australia in where they are remains unknown. They believe that they are on the Wumpa Islands because of the small piece of power crystal, but it's not sure. The only way to find out was to go there and search and they had a solution to that issue.

The entire time they were there, they worked on a machine of some sort. It was actually a teleportation device that can take them to the Wumpa Islands, but it was not known if it would work or not. However, Alec hoped that this would work and he could see Chris and Heather again.

''Officer Alec, hand me the fragment of the power crystal.''

He reached into his pocket and handed it over to her. She inserted it into the machine and it powered on successfully.

''Whoa!'' Alec exclaimed. ''It worked?''

''Indeed. The power crystal is its power source.''

''I still can't believe that you actually did all of this.''

''Well, my father was a scientist. I learned a lot from him.''

''So ummm… what can I expect when I arrive the islands besides talking animals?''

''What do you think you'll expect, Alec?''

''Well… I don't really know that much about those islands like you do, but I know that a **heroic bandicoot guy** lives there and **the most evil scientist in the world** is there also.''

''Yes, you mean **Dr. Cortex**?''

''Yes! Him. That guy is a true criminal. He's been running away from the law for years.''

''And that's why I'm going to warn you about him'' She sat on a couch and opened her laptop. ''It says here on a news article that he's threatening the world once again with his evil schemes right now.''

He sat beside her to see for himself. ''What's he up to now?''

''You never heard? The news got spread today. He used an invention of his known as the Mind Control Ray to brainwash every single person on the islands.''

''Wait a minute… brainwashed? They are being forced to work for him? That's terrible!''

''Yes. You have to be very careful when you get there. Those evil island residents could attack anyone and even you too. Neo Cortex could also brainwash you, Alec.''

He got up and stared at the teleportation device. ''You know what? I bet Heather and Chris were also brainwashed. Ugh! That no good scientist is going to pay when I see him!''

''Alec…'' She stood in front of him and looked at him on the eyes. ''That's why you must go now.''

''Me? What about you?''

''I cannot come with you. This is up to you, Alec.''

''But Marlene… don't do this to me. We're on this together, remember? You helped me.''

''I did. Go Alec. Jump into the portal. It will take you to the Wumpa Islands.''

The young adult sighed heavily. He had no choice but to go right now and leave his friend behind. He either stays there trying to convince her to go with him or he leaves to finally have Heather and Chris with him again.

''Look, Marlene. It's…'' He looked at his watch. ''Almost 10 PM. Call the police if I'm not back by midnight. Got it?''

Marlene didn't say anything. She just nodded at him and watched him grab his badge and cell phone to take them with him in case something happens. The young adult went over to the teleportation device and looked at Marlene for one last time. He jumped into the portal and he was gone.

''Alec, Heather and Chris… I know you will return. I know you will. And it will be thanks to a **goofy, but yet heroic eastern barred bandicoot.**''

* * *

**Wumpa Islands, Australia**

**Iceberg Lab**

It didn't take him that long to reach his destination because he was teleported there in just a matter of seconds. He looked around at the lab where he was and could tell that there was something wrong going on with him.

''Hmmm… this is that evil scientist's lab, huh? I guess I really am in the Wumpa Islands…'' He spotted a computer with a big screen on the room. ''Aha! Bingo! There's all the information that I need!''

He walked over to the computer and the first thing he saw was his reflection on the screen. He screamed of the surprise when he saw that he turned into something that he's not. He couldn't feel his skin when he touched himself, instead, he felt fur all over his body and it had this gold color. He grew a muzzle, ears and even a long tail. He was still wearing his own black pants and silver boots.

''What… just… happened?! Oh my… what did that teleportation thing do to me?'' Desperate for an explanation, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone to call Marlene. The phone rang three times and she picked up. ''Hello, Marlene! I've got good news and bad news!''

''What is it, Officer Alec?''

''Well, the good news is that I am here on the Wumpa Islands!''

''And the bad news?''

''The bad news? Well… I sort of turned into a furry marsupial guy…''

''YOU WHAT?''

''Yes, Marlene! Can you tell me how do I get back to my human self, please?''

''Look, Alec. Just tell me how do you look like.''

''Okay… I have golden fur, a tail, ears, a muzzle and I'm a little bit muscular and I don't even lift weights or anything like that!''

''Just hang in there, Alec. The teleportation device probably had a weird effect on you. When you teleport back, you will return to your human self. On the meanwhile, enjoy being a talking bandicoot.''

''So, it's reversible?'' He sighed of relief. ''Thank heavens!''

''Yeah, yeah. Less talking and more searching. Keep working, Alec'' She hung up.

He shook his head and put his cell phone on his pocket. ''How rude of her to not say goodbye…''

The golden bandicoot had to ignore the little accident he had with Marlene's teleportation device and focus on what's really important: finding his sister and her own friend. It was okay to be what he called a 'talking bandicoot' because the Wumpa Islands were mostly inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, so that's a relief for him. He spent around five minutes trying to hack into Cortex's network until he successfully gained complete access to it. He looked around the network and saw pictures of inventions and other stuff that he was curious about. He got a huge surprise when he found something that seemed to concern him…

''Oh no… Cortex… what have you done?''


	13. Chapter 13: A bad friend

**Chapter 13: A bad friend**

''Oh no… Cortex… what have you done?''

The young adult bandicoot quickly wrote down everything he found on his cell phone and quickly logged out of Cortex's network. He heard footsteps coming and quickly ran towards the door to leave.

''I must find Crash Bandicoot…''

* * *

**Wumpa Island**

The burgundy bandicoot and the brown bandicoot girl were keeping an eye on the island in case anything unusual happens. The orange bandicoot girl was working on the helmets that serve as protection against the Mind Control Ray, but she seemed to be putting pieces together really fast. The light brown bandicoot opened the front door of the house and went outside. He saw his orange friend working on her invention and realized that she looked confused. Being a helpful person, he went up to her to offer some help.

''Need some help with that?'' He chuckled and sat next to her on the grass. ''It looks like you're going to explode from the confusion.''

She looked to her right to see Chris there. ''It's okay. I'm not confused.''

''Are you sure?''

''Really sure.''

He chuckled and got up from the ground to leave. ''Alright then.''

''Wait'' The light brown bandicoot halted and smirked at her. She sighed and laughed a little. ''Can you get me a new battery for my laptop?''

''If you date me, I will.''

She chuckled and patted him on the head. ''Oh, Chris. You're so silly! Now off you go.''

''But I really want to…'' He frowns and gets up from the grass. ''Eh, I'll give you some time. Girls can play hard to get for a while.''

''Chris…''

''Yeah, I'll go get the battery thing…''

He walked over to Coco's house and started to open drawers in search of the battery while accidentally knocking stuff down in the process. He put everything back to avoid trouble and hoped that he didn't break anything.

''Where the heck does Coco keep those batteries? Is it down here?'' He looked under a table, but it was not there. He sighed and decided to forget about it, but something halted him from walking away. A family picture of Crash, Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch sitting on the table seemed to grab his attention and wanted to check it out. It showed Crash sleeping on the sand with Aku Aku floating near him, Pura building a sand castle and Crunch giving Coco a piggyback ride.

''Don't even see that. I look horrible on that picture.''

The light brown bandicoot quickly put the picture back and turned around to see Coco there. ''Oh, it's just you.''

She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see the picture. ''I see you found our family picture.''

''Family… something I had at one point in my life and never got to see it.''

''Chris, what does family mean?''

''That no one gets left behind.''

''Exactly. And that everyone will be there for each other no matter what.''

''But what if I don't have a family? What if it is all about my best friend, Heather and her brother?''

''You just have to find the perfect people to fill that empty space, Chris.''

The bandicoot felt as if her words echoed through his head. The thought of not knowing his parents or his family members bothered him and made him feel empty, but she was right. He did needed someone to fill that empty space, but on the meanwhile, all he had was his best friend.

''Oh, and one more thing… I got the battery. Let's go, you little goofball.''

''Cool! So, you're still going to date me?''

''Chris Bandicoot…''

''I know, I know.''

The sound of the front door opening could be heard by the two marsupials. It was Heather… and she sure didn't look like herself at that moment.

''Oh, hey! What's going on with you?'' The brown bandicoot girl lowered her head and sighed. She felt as if she couldn't talk or just didn't know how to say what she had to say. ''Uhhh… Heather?''

''Chris, Coco… I need to tell you something'' She said. ''Look, I feel like my brother is somewhere close to us right now.''

''What?'' Chris looked at her strange, thinking that she was being crazy. ''What are you talking about? We've been away from him for almost a year!''

''Yeah'' The orange bandicoot girl said. ''Get it together, Heather. Your brother is there in North America …far away from us. What makes you think he got here so easily?''

''You don't understand! I can just feel it! And I'm going to look for him!''

''Heather! What are you going to do? Walk around Wumpa Island or go to the other islands to look for him? Look, just sit down and calm down. Maybe it's not true.''

''It is! I have hope! And I am going to look for him! Chris, if you don't want to come with me because you think I'm insane, then don't! Silly of me for thinking that I ACTUALLY have a true friend who understands me but boy, I was wrong!''

The two marsupials watched her leave the house and decided to follow her. She entered Crash's house and immediately went upstairs. They could have sworn that they heard her slam the door of her room. Chris and Coco felt guilty for making her feel angry and they were already accepting the fact that this is the end of their friendship because of what she said earlier.

''Heather, wait!'' He yelled. ''Ugh… I'm so stupid! Why did I had to say that?!''

''I think I shouldn't have been that harsh on her'' She sighed. ''Just leave her alone for a while until her anger cools off.''

''True…''

They heard the front door open again and it was Crunch.

''Guys! We've got a problem!''

Coco and Chris looked at each other and wondered what was going on. They followed Crunch outside to receive a visit from a foe…

''Don't bring the butter to the table this time, bandicoots… because I already ate enough toast.''

''D-Dingodile?''

The dingo and crocodile crossover was equipped with his flamethrower and his gas tank on his back for fuel, ready to fry the three bandicoots…

''G'day mates!'' He said. ''It has been a while since we've seen each other, but I'm back!''

''Look, what do you want?'' Coco snarled. ''I think we've had enough trouble!''

''Nothing...'' Dingodile replied. ''Just let me have those crystals, yeah? Cortex is going to reward me with something if I burn all of you with my flamethrower.''

''What crystals? Crash is the one who has-'' Chris gets interrupted when Coco smacks him on the arm. ''Ow! Why do that?!''

''Don't let him know that Crash has them!''

''Crash? He has them? Well, thank you for the information, mates! I'm just gonna have to fry him too!''

The burgundy bandicoot cracked his knuckles. ''Bring it, sucka! I don't take my vitamins for nothing!''

''Now, now. Take it easy, mate. Just tell me where Crash is and I won't have to use this'' He lifted his flamethrower and aimed at them.

The light brown bandicoot let out a fake laugh. ''Yeah, THAT was a good one, Aussie boy. Nice accent by the way. Are you really Australian?''

''Yes I am! What else would I be?'' He replied. ''Of course, you Americans are dumber than I thought!''

''Heeeeey! Are you calling me dumb?'' Chris folded his arms. ''Relax. I was just going to ask if you Australian people hang out with kangaroos and such…''

''At least Australians are healthy'' Coco said jokingly and Chris stood there silent. ''Yeah, that's what I thought…''

''You know, Americans are pretty unhealthy with their fast food world, mate…'' The others looked at Chris and nodded in agreement.

''How strange, Dingodile. It's like we agreed on something for the first time…''

*crickets chirp* A moment of silence…

''So, uhhhh…'' The dingo and crocodile hybrid cleared his throat. ''Where was I? I forgot.''

''You were going to kill us'' The burgundy bandicoot said. ''Remember?''

''Oh, right…'' He replied. ''So, bandicoots… are you going to tell me or do I have to fry all of you?''

''No, Dingodile. Get lost!''

''Well, then… I really don't want to do this, but I'll have to.''

* * *

The brown bandicoot girl was up in her room, lying on the bed. She wasn't sleeping because she was actually unable to. She just stared at the roof and thought about her older brother. Why is it that all of a sudden she gets this feeling that he is here close to her? She doesn't know, but she is willing to go out and search for him even if her ''friend'' Chris didn't want to. Why is that she was so misunderstood by both Chris and Coco? All she wanted was them to help her, but they just told her that it was all in her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Chris in the first place after he told her that she was crazy, but they shouldn't have been that harsh on her also. Sometimes she looked at Coco and felt jealousy towards her. She had a brother, and that was Crash… but she doesn't because she lost her own brother. She just wished that Crash were here… maybe he would understand her.

The bandicootess stopped thinking about things and decided to get up from the bed. She looked out her window to see the blue ocean, but instead, she saw Crunch, Coco and Chris battling Dingodile.

''Oh no! I've got to help them!'' She quickly went towards the bedroom door, but she halted when she reminded herself that they are the ones who made her feel terrible earlier. ''Wait… help them? No way! They didn't help me! What makes them think that I'm going there to help them after what happened?!''

Heather tried all her best to not cry and held back her tears. She decided to just shake it off and forgive them for what they said. After all, they probably didn't mean to say those things to her. ''I can't do this to them… they're my friends.''

* * *

''Is that all you got, fool?!'' The crocodile and dingo hybrid fired at him with his flamethrower and leaving Crunch's face full of black ashes. ''Oh, man!''

''Crunch!'' The orange bandicoot girl exclaimed. ''Are you alright?''

''Better than ever…'' He cleaned his face.

''GUYS!'' A mysterious voice was heard and it turned out to be Heather.

''Heather? You're not mad anymore?''

''No, I'm not'' She sighed. ''Listen, I'm sorry for being that harsh on you lately. Especially you, Chris. Sorry for calling you a bad friend.''

''Heather, you don't need to-''

Dingodile interrupted him. ''Well, what do we have here? The other one of The Lost Bandicoots? No worries! I'll just fry her along with the rest of you!''

The dingo and crocodile hybrid pointed his flamethrower at them and prepared to fire. They gulped of the nervousness and stood there motionless.

''Say your last words…'' He fired, but nothing happened. He tried again and smoke started to come out of it. ''Oh, biscuits! It's out of fuel!''

The bandicoots folded their arms and smirked at the dingo and crocodile crossover. He felt embarrassed and angry at the same time because it didn't go like he wanted to.

''Soooo… I suppose that you're going to fry us?'' Coco jokingly said.

''You think I'm done with you?!'' He replied. ''Wait till I-''

''Dingodile… one more thing…'' The brown bandicoot girl pointed to his flamethrower tank on his back. ''Your tank is going to explode.''

''Whaaaaa…?''

The tank on his back exploded, sending him flying on the air like a jetpack. It is not known where he will land, but the bandicoots hoped that he won't be bothering them for a while.

''Wow…. worst threat ever'' Chris chuckled. ''I hope that's the last we'll see of him.''

''True.''

The brown bandicoot girl lowered her head and sighed. ''Coco… Chris… I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologize. It was all my fault'' Chris replied. ''I'm a terrible friend after all…''

''No! I'm the bad friend for yelling at you like I did earlier…''

''Forget about that, Heather. The truth is that Chris and I acted like jerks. Now, let's put this all behind and let's search for your brother.''

The two marsupial friends looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, a mysterious voice is heard coming from the trees…

''CORTEX? HELLOOOO!''

The bandicoots looked around the place to see who it was, but they didn't see anything.

''Did you hear that?'' Crunch panicked. ''I heard the enemy's name!''

''Uh-oh…''

The voice sounded as if it was getting closer to them. Whoever it was, he looked like he was lost.

''Are you there, Cortex?! Helloooo?!''

The sound of leaves rustling could be heard and they waited for the person to show himself. The trees started to move along with the bushes and the voice once again.

''Come out wherever you are, Cortex!''

The bandicoots were surprised when N. Gin unexpectedly showed up. He was accompanied by four ratnicians and he was holding a power crystal on his hand.

''N. Gin?'' The orange bandicoot girl said, confused. ''What are you doing here?''

''Wait… I'm in the bandicoots' place?!'' He said. ''Well, you can thank Mr. Yellow Skin here. He left me here on this island with these idiot rats who still can't find my family recipe for toast!''

''That's not very nice, boss'' One of the ratnicians complained, but N. Gin silenced him.

''That's good. Now, you might wanna hand over that crystal that you have in your hand.''

N. Gin screamed like a girl and backed away from him. ''Leave me alone, you fluffy orange bandicoot! Or else you will feel the wrath of my precious missile of… of DOOM! Ha ha!''

''Did he just call me fluffy?''

''Did he just call his missile 'precious'?'' Crunch facepalmed. ''Oh, dear…''

''Ratnicians! Attack!''

The four ratnicians went over to attack them, but the light brown bandicoot reached into his pocket to use his ray gun. He fired at them, causing them to get electrocuted and leaving them lying on the floor.

''Owww… my spine…'' One of the ratnicians grunted.

N. Gin stood there, gaping in shock. ''Well, that was easy!''

''It will happen to you if you don't hand over the crystal.''

''Give me an N! Give me an O! What does it say? NO!''

N. Gin screamed like a girl when Crunch grabbed him by the missile and lifted him up. ''Put me down! I'm too gorgeous!''

''Listen up, missile boy. You tell us what Cortex is doing now and give us that crystal, yeah?''

''Okay! Okay! Just don't ruin my missile! I just polished it!''

Crunch smirked and put him down.

''Alright, stupid! Let's just say that Cortex 'did his job' with N. Sanity Island and is soon going to finish everything up with this island.''

''Wait a minute… you're saying that the residents of N. Sanity Island are brainwashed?''

The bandicoots were speechless at this moment. They felt like they were too late because the damage is already done, but now, they had to focus on stopping this as soon as possible to return everyone back to normal.

''Oh, no... Crash!''

* * *

_Whoa... how many days have passed since I updated? A week maybe? I don't know. It looks like that I will be a little bit slow with the chapters because of exams. School started on the 7th of August and I'm super busy... ugh... the laziness just makes it worse. I can't focus on writing a fanfic and think about ideas while studying for a test... it's a lot of work. Sorry for the delay, though. I will try to post chapter 14 as soon as I can. _

_Another reason for the delay was because I had to change a few things. This chapter was already written, but I didn't like how it turned out... so I changed it. That also took me some time. Also, e-cookie to whoever found the Lilo and Stitch quote in this chapter!_

_Cheers._

_- Dream Instant_


	14. Chapter 14: Native Village frenzy

_So... it's been more than a week, I think? I don't know. It has been a while since I updated, which it sucks because I really want to be fast with chapters, but I can't because of school stress. *sigh* Hopefully this will all be over soon. I have to plan chapter 15 and that will take me a while too. So many things to do in such little time. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Cheers._

_Dream Instant._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Native Village frenzy**

The orange bandicoot sprinted as quick as he could through the jungles of N. Sanity Island to get away from those brainwashed individuals. With lots of trees and plants on the way, it was almost impossible to go faster even if Crash left them and Cortex behind a long time ago. He accidentally tripped and fell forwards to the ground.

''Ugh...'' He grunted and got up from the ground. ''Did we lost them?''

''Indeed'' The witch doctor mask replied. ''I don't know where Cortex went after that. I also can't tell you where is the crystal that he took.''

''Well, this is just great! We lost the crystal and we don't know where it is. Might as well forget about it.''

''No, Crash. That's not the best thing to do. If Cortex gets away with the crystals, he will use it to do no good with his Mind Control Ray. Just look to the front.''

''I see a wooden wall... what's it gonna do?''

''It means that we're close to Native Village, Crash. Remember? I have a feeling that there is a crystal inside there. Cortex must have gave one crystal that he found to the Natives in order to keep it safe. He knows that you won't stand a chance against them, so he was wise enough to make them keep it.''

''Wait, you're saying that I have to... go in there? No way! I'm not going to be crushed by angry Natives again! Especially evil Natives.''

''You have gone through this a lot of times. Just-''

The sound of leaves rustling interrupted Aku Aku. They hoped that it wasn't any of the bad guys because they have had enough trouble.

''Great, what now?''

''Let me listen, Crash'' The witch doctor mask silenced him. ''I think it's coming from up there.''

''Do you see something?'' A mysterious female voice said.

''Nope. He's not there. All I see is tribesmen doing a ritual'' Another mysterious voice said. ''Uh-oh... I think I'm to fall!''

''Don't move, you idiot! You'll make me fall too! Remember what I- AHHHHHH!''

A tree branch broke, causing the two individuals to fall off. Crash felt surprised to see Heather and Chris here on N. Sanity Island. He doesn't know what brought them here and why were they up there, but they shouldn't be here because it is too hazardous. The orange bandicoot chuckled as he looked at them lying on the ground.

''I suppose you're gonna kill me now, Heather?'' The light brown bandicoot said as sat up on the ground and pulled a leaf out of his ear.

''Ugh'' She grunted and sat up on the ground. ''At least I landed on grass and not hard ground, or else I would have killed you...''

''Heather? Chris?''

The two marsupials looked up to see Crash and his guardian mask there. The surprise made them get up from the ground quickly.

''Crash?''

''Chris?''

''Crash?''

''Heather?!''

''Aku Aku?!''

''Crash?!''

''Chris?!''

''Heather?!''

''Crash?!''

''OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!'' The orange bandicoot silenced them. ''What were you... doing up there?''

''A better question would be, why are you two here?'' Aku Aku asked. ''I told you to stay home, my children. It is too dangerous and I don't want anything bad happening to you.''

''But, you don't understand, Aku! We had to come here.''

''Why so?''

''Because I'm looking for my brother. Something tells me that he's here close to me and we were just up there trying to see if he was inside Native Village.''

The orange bandicoot looked at her strange. ''You really think so?''

''Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but it's real. Please, Aku Aku and Crash, you've got to believe us'' Chris said. ''We've been a searching him for hours and we've found nothing.''

''I see that you two have hope and I understand that'' The witch doctor mask replied. ''You may continue looking for him if you do believe that he's here, but just be careful. On the meanwhile, Crash and I will be stopping Cortex.''

''Oh, yeah! Speaking of Cortex, here's a little something we got from N. Gin...'' He tossed a power crystal over to Crash.

''Bingo! The power crystal that we lost. Now I just have to get in there while angry Natives try to hit me hit their spears! Goodie!''

''Look, Crash. I explored this island a long time ago and one thing I learned is that these tribesmen don't hate people or anything like that. They're just overprotective of their territory and if they believe that someone enters there to cause trouble, they'll try to kill you of course.''

''So, if they throw spears at me, it is just for their protection and to defend themselves? That's great!'' Crash said, jokingly. ''Well, I might just have to prove them that I'm no harm and they'll leave me alone.''

''Exactly. So, ummm...'' The brown bandicoot girl looked at the wooden wall. ''Who wants to go in first?''

The orange bandicoot gulped and walked slowly over to Native Village. He looked at his guardian mask and at his two friends, but they told him to keep moving.

''HALT! Who goes there?!''

Crash's heart jumped and he backed away a little. ''Who's there?! Who said that?!''

''Crash! Heather! Chris! Don't make one single sound!'' Aku Aku ordered.

The crew stood there silent until the mysterious person revealed himself. A Native appeared out of nowhere with a spear on his hand. He looked like he was in his mid-20's and was wearing a green skirt and had red face paint. He also had a bowl haircut.

''Who are you to enter our home?'' The brainwashed Native said. ''No visitor shall pass unless they demonstrate that they come in peace!''

Crash didn't say anything because he didn't want to anger him more. He feared that he might call the other tribesmen to make things even more serious if they said something. Neverthless, Aku Aku spoke to let him know that they are no harm.

''Tell your leader, Papu Papu, that we come in peace and please let us through.''

''SILENCE!'' The tribesman snarled. ''You think that I am going to believe that you, floating witch doctor mask and your furry friends are not here to disturb our peace? Turn around and leave!''

At this point, they couldn't do anything because he was just another Native that was brainwashed by the Mind Control Ray and got trapped inside this world of evil where he couldn't see who or what was good. He lifted his spear to attack them and the orange bandicoot did his spin attack on him to defend himself, leaving him lying on the floor unconscious. Of course, it was not the best thing to do, but there was no other choice. The crew gathered in a circle around him to check if he was okay.

''Is he okay? I hope I didn't harm him that much'' Crash said. ''Heather, I hope you've read books on reviving people.''

''Crash... what did you... do?'' The brown bandicoot girl asked. ''The whole point of this is to not attack any brainwashed individual that you run into. We're here to save them, not harm them!''

''Sorry, Heather. Shame on me for being so heartless'' The orange bandicoot said, sarcastically. ''Okay, what you said is true, but I really had no other choice.''

''He's okay. I might be able to cure him with my powers. Just don't do it again, Crash'' Aku Aku used his power to help the Native wake up. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes a little and groaned. He could see the faces of three marsupials and a witch doctor mask. ''All done. He's getting up.''

''Well, it looks like my spin attack worked. He's a good guy again'' Crash chuckled. ''Better start doing my spin attack on everyone that is brainwashed, then.''

''Ugh... wh-what happened?'' He groaned as he sat up on the ground. ''I felt like I was not myself and that something took control of me... now I'm back to normal.''

''You're okay. Here, I'll help you up'' The light brown bandicoot grabbed his hand and helped him get up from the ground. ''May I ask who are you?''

''I'm Hawk. I assist the leader, Papu Papu, in his things and when he's not around, I take over as the leader for the purpose of helping him'' The Native replied as he grabbed his spear from the ground. ''Sorry for trying to harm you earlier.''

''It's not your fault. It is Cortex who is to blame, but thanks to him, you're back to normal'' Aku Aku said, referring to Crash. The orange bandicoot smiled nervously at him in response. ''You were brainwashed by the Mind Control Ray.''

''Thank you for saving me, Crash Bandicoot'' Hawk replied. ''Cortex... oh, what a terrible person! I saw how he turned every one of my crew into these evildoers. I'm counting on you to stop this once and for all like you've done in the past years.''

''Everything will be back to normal hopefully. You can count on me. Although, I still don't know the whole purpose of that huge tower with an N on it up there.''

''Perhaps you should worry about what's **inside** that tower.''

''I have no clue, Hawk.''

''That's not just a tower, bandicoot. It's a place where Cortex is keeping the island inhabitants that were immune to the Mind Control Ray, or the ones who failed to become brainwashed by it. They were locked inside there to avoid anything fishy going on and someone has to free them.''

''How is it possible? Wasn't the Mind Control Ray super effective? What will happen to them?''

''That's just another failed invention by Cortex. A huge half got brainwashed and a small number of people didn't for some reason. I don't know what will Cortex do to them, but you must go there and see.''

Crash sighed. ''Yeah, if only I could find the other crystal somehow. It's four out of seven crystals and I still need the other three.''

''Power crystal?'' Hawk asked. ''I saw our **leader** walking around with this shining purple power crystal. If that's what you're looking for, then I suggest that you go in there and get it from him. I can help you.''

''That's okay, but it's not going to be very-''

Suddenly, the voices of evil Natives could be heard. The brown bandicoot girl looked over Hawk's shoulder and saw a group of Natives with spears and shields running towards them to possibly attack them. She tried to speak to let the crew know, but she was so nervous that all she could do was point at them and stutter. Crash, Chris, Aku Aku and Hawk noticed them.

''They're here!'' Hawk exclaimed. ''Run and hide inside a hut if you can!''

The orange bandicoot ran away with Aku Aku to avoid trouble, however, Heather and Chris were left behind. They tried to run away from them, but the Natives started throwing spears at them. Luckily, no one got hurt, but the two marsupial friends had nowhere to run anymore because the Natives surrounded them. Hawk just looked at them, wanting to do something to help, but he couldn't because he feared that his fellow tribesmen would punish him for helping them and for being on their side.

''Oh, h-hey Natives! Anyone want to play a good ol' game of Monopoly? No?'' The light brown bandicoot chuckled nervously at them. One of the Natives shouted something in their Native language and soon, all of them lifted their spears up. ''Or you can kill me...''

Meanwhile, Crash was still running away even though the Natives weren't chasing him anymore because they caught Heather and Chris. He looked behind him and decided to stop when he noticed that they were not there.

''Wait a minute...'' He looked around. ''Where's Chris? And where's Heather?''

''I thought they were following us the whole time'' The guardian mask worried. ''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Oh, no! Come on! We need to go back and save them!''

* * *

The brainwashed Natives were grabbing Heather and Chris to put them inside a cage. They struggled to break free, but they were too strong. Soon, the brown bandicoot girl was trapped inside a cage while her friend was still fighting to break free to save her. Hawk stood there, watching everything and wanting to save them, but he just couldn't.

''Help!'' The brown bandicootess cried. ''Ow! Hey buddy, watch the tail!''

''Don't worry, Heather! I'll-'' A Native pushed him with his spear, making him fall forward. Other Natives dragged him over to the cage and locked him inside there.

''CHRIS! Are you okay?!''

Crash and Aku Aku showed up to look for them, but they were too late. By the time they arrived, the Natives were running away with them locked inside a cage. The orange bandicoot's eyes grew wide open at the sight of his friends getting kidnapped by the brainwashed tribesmen. He saw Hawk standing there with his head lowered and looked like he did something that he regretted.

''Heather! Chris! Oh, no! Hawk, why didn't you do something? Why did you just let them take them?''

''I had no choice, my brave hero, for I could not do anything. If I dared to say something or make a move, they will punish me for siding with your marsupial friends'' The Native sighed. ''It is all my fault. I know it is. But how can you control someone who has no control over themselves because they are lost in this world of evil inside their mind?''

Crash felt bad for Hawk. Maybe he was a little too harsh on him. He decided to console him and to let him know that he is not to blame. ''You're right, Hawk. I understand. Maybe not getting involved in that was the best thing you could do because I wouldn't have you now if it wasn't for that.''

''Don't start with that, Crash. It is my fault'' He replied. ''Which is why I'm going to help you get that power crystal and help your friends get out of this mess.''

''You didn't have to, but thanks, Hawk. Do you know where they took them?''

''Right now, we do a little ritual in which we do a sacrifice and...'' He paused and cringed a little. ''Well, I guess I don't need to explain more.''

''Yes, I know... I understand'' The bandicoot sighed. ''We need to do something quick.''

''Here's what I have in mind...''

* * *

The ocean was calm right now. There were not that much waves like always, but it was good enough to go swimming for hours. A golden bandicoot could be seen approaching the coast of N. Sanity Island, swimming on the blue ocean. He could finally feel the white sand with his own hands, indicating that he finally reached his destination. His exhaustion caused him to sit on the ground to have a moment of peace and to take a break from all the swimming because going from that iceberg to this island was hard work. To him, nothing will happen... he won't find Heather, Chris, or even Crash. Maybe all of this was a mistake. Maybe they are not even here and this Crash Bandicoot guy doesn't even exist. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind as he sat there on the ground, looking at the blue sky.

The golden bandicoot decided to shake it off and just get up from the ground. He started to look around the place and found it really nice. He has never seen an island this good in his life, but when he looked up, everything suddenly changed. He saw a tall tower with an N on it and immediately assumed that it was the enemy messing around again.

''Wait a minute... this is not the N. Sanity Island I've seen in pictures. What the heck is that thing doing up there?'' Desperate for an explanation, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone to call his friend, Marlene. After ringing three times, she picked up. ''Marlene? I'm here on N. Sanity Island and I have something important to tell you?''

''_What is it, Alec?'' _She replied. _''Oh, and by the way, you're in the wrong place. Crash's home is on Wumpa Island, not N. Sanity Island, so you won't find him there.''_

''There is a huge tower thing here on the highest point of the island. It has a N on it and I assume it is Cortex messing around like always'' He replied. ''And yes, I know that, but since he's busy saving the world right now, I assume that he's here.''

_''Officer Alec! Watch out! That's not just a tower!'' _Marlene warned. _''It is said that Cortex is using it to imprison anyone who failed to become brainwashed by the Mind Control Ray. Don't let him see you because if he realizes that you are not brainwashed, he will take you there and you won't escape. Who knows what he could do to you!''_

''Gee... thanks, Marlene. You just made this two times more complicated.''

_''I'm sorry for not warning you about it earlier, Officer Alec. By the way, I managed to hack into Cortex's network. Looks like what you did back there on Cortex's lab worked for me too and I saw everything. Have you found Crash Bandicoot yet? Or have you seen Chris and Heather anywhere by any chance?''_

''Still nothing. I've got to find him to tell him that Heather's brother is here to take her back along with her boyfriend and to help him stop this brainwashing frenzy. Got it? Oh, and I don't know what time is it there, but remember that if I'm not there by midnight, call the cops.''

_''Yeah, yeah. Just leave it to me. You do your job and I do mine. Good luck!''_

He shook his head and hung up. ''Well, time to take care of some errands...''


	15. Chapter 15: Totem Hokum

**Chapter 15: Totem Hokum**

''Stay quiet; they will hear you.''

''But, do you see them?''

''Indeed... and it sure doesn't look good.''

''Wh... What do you mean?''

Crash, Aku Aku and Hawk were inside the home of N. Sanity Island's tribesmen in search of the two young bandicoots that were taken by the brainwashed Natives. Huts, wooden walls and wild hogs were everywhere. The Natives were armed with spears or red shields, ready to attack anyone who dares to sneak into their territory. They were also gathered on the village doing a ritual, except that it wasn't just any kind of ritual. A light brown bandicoot was there seeing the whole thing and having no idea what they were doing. He also kept asking himself why was he tied to a totem pole and what do they want from his friend, Heather, who was trapped inside a cage.

''Aw come on! Can I at least go to the bathroom?'' Chris complained. ''The sound of the waterfall is making it worse.''

''You ain't getting bathroom breaks when you're dead!'' Papu Papu replied.

* * *

''What I'm saying is, Crash, that they are going to sacrifice your furry bandicoot friend'' Hawk explained. ''We need to get him out of this, and your other female furry friend too.''

''We? You're the tribesman here. You are the one that can control them.''

''Just follow me, bandicoot'' The Native and the orange bandicoot, accompanied by his guardian mask, slowly walked over to an empty hut and hid inside it. ''Now, wait for it. I'll create the distraction and you just follow what I say.''

''Okay, Hawk, but how am I supposed to-'' The sound of Natives chanting could be heard coming from outside. Hawk grabbed his spear and ran outside to see that the ritual has begun. He couldn't allow anything bad to happen to the bandicoot tied to the totem pole, so he shouted a native word that made the other Natives stop chanting.

''Oh, look who came to save the day again!'' Chris said as he kept trying to untie himself from the totem pole. ''Never mind...''

''Everyone, I have brought you something special today for this sacrifice!'' He pointed at the orange bandicoot beside him. It didn't took long for the Natives to recognize him and prepare themselves to attack him. It also didn't took that long for Crash to wonder what the heck was Hawk doing right now. ''Pssst! Crash, just come up with something.''

''Oh! Um... ummm...'' He cleared his throat. ''H-Hey, tribesmen of this island! See that guy up there in the totem thing? That's my friend, and I would let you do your little sacrifice on him if you uhhh... give me something that I want in exchange.''

Chris's eyes grew wide open. ''Wait, what? What are you trying to do?''

''Ehhhhh... he's talking nonsense, boss!'' One Native said to Papu Papu. ''Let's just destroy him and cook him up for dinner!

''Quiet!'' Papu Papu silenced him. ''What would it be?''

''Crash, just leave this one to me'' The witch doctor mask said. ''I would be that power crystal that you have in your hand. If you give me it, I will let you sacrifice my bandicoot friend here and we will vow to never invade your territory again.''

''You actually think that you can just get in here, interrupt us and try to get this power crystal from me?'' He shook his head. ''Hawk, my assistant... you make me feel disappointed! Get this bandicoot out of here and his mask and never bring in someone like them again!''

''But, wait! You don't understand!'' Hawk said. ''Don't you realize what you're missing? He will use the crystal's powers for your protection and peace! You must accept!''

Papu Papu scratched his chin. ''Protection? Peace? That sounds good to me.''

''It is!'' Crash chuckled nervously. ''So, do you accept?''

''If it keeps you furry man from causing trouble, then yes. Off you go! Use that crystal for the sake of our protection, security and peace!"

''Thank you, boss'' Hawk handed the crystal over to Crash. ''Now, I would like to discuss about other things!''

While Hawk was distracting Papu Papu and the other tribesmen, Crash took this chance to free Heather and Chris. Of course, he had to avoid being discovered by the Natives and to do that, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Hawk was hoping that he would just hurry up because he was running out of things to say and he didn't want the other Natives to know what him and Crash have up their sleeves. Nevertheless, he tried to keep the Natives as distracted as possible while Crash figured out something to untie his friend from the totem pole and to free Heather.

''Psssst! Heather!'' The orange bandicoot whispered, trying to get the brown bandicoot girl's attention. ''I'm here!''

''Yes, I saw you when you came here with Hawk'' She replied. ''What the heck did you do back there anyways? You lost me.''

''I don't know, but it sure helped me trick Papu Papu into giving me the crystal'' He replied. ''There's no time for that, Heather. Just tell me how to get you out of this cage.''

''Well...'' She pointed to a Native that was lying on the ground, sleeping. ''Looks like this guy here fell asleep on the job and forgot about keeping an eye on me. He has the key on his hand to open it.''

''Pshh.. sleeping is the best thing there is. I can't blame him'' He took the key and put it inside the lock to free Heather. ''Okay, now help me get Chris off of that totem pole.''

''How are we going to do that, genius? The totem is too tall to reach him.''

''I know! Just get on my shoulders and see if you can untie him. We have do to this fast.''

As Hawk distracted the Natives, he saw the brown bandicoot girl standing on Crash's shoulders, trying to get her friend off the totem pole. He was getting even more nervous when he noticed that the two were close to falling because of the loss of balance. He tried to look away, but it didn't work because the Natives noticed that his view was focused on something else as he talked. Curious to know what was he staring at so much, they turned around and saw everything. At that moment, Crash and Heather lost their balance and fell to the ground.

''Ugh, maybe that wasn't a good idea'' Crash said.

''Ummm... guys?'' Chris stuttered as he saw the angry Natives staring at them. ''You might want to start running and forget about me.''

''Huh? Chris, what are you talking abo-''

''The orange rodent set us up! He's a liar!'' Papu Papu yelled. ''ATTACK! ATTACK!''

Hawk started to feel guilty about the whole thing once he saw the Natives lift their spears to attack them. It was the second time he failed them and he had to do something, but he just couldn't like that. Crash, Aku Aku and Heather had to get out of that place fast, but they just couldn't leave Chris there. Having no other choice, Crash had to get him off of that totem pole one way or another.

''Sorry, Chris'' He pushed the totem pole, causing it to break into peaces and Chris falling off of it.

''Crash, what are you- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The light brown bandicoot landed on the river behind him and fell down the waterfall.

''That's okay! We'll go find him later!'' Aku Aku said. ''RUN!''

The two bandicoots were being chased by a group of brainwashed tribesmen with spears and shields. Heather felt as if she couldn't keep up with Crash, so she tried her best to stay close to him. The bandicoots were desperate to get out of Native Village, but the evil Natives chasing them didn't even let them do much.

''C-Crash?!''

''Yes, Heather?!''

''If we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know that I used your toothbrush to clean up Pura's little surprise that he left on my bed. Sorry!''

''WHAT?!''

The Natives started to throw their spears at them. One of them almost hit Crash, but luckily, it landed beside him. They eventually reached a dead end and had nowhere to run anymore. They stopped and just looked at the Natives in front of them, waiting for them to take them and cook them up for dinner.

''Crash, Aku! What do we do now! We've got nowhere to run!''

''Just stay calm, Heather.''

Luck didn't run out for them because Hawk came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the evil Natives to prevent them from doing any more harm.

''Papu Papu ordered all of you to return to him immediately!'' He shouted a word in his Native language and the Natives turned around and left. ''Phew! That was a close one, eh?''

''Hawk? You actually came back for us! I thought you gave up or something.''

''Nonsense, my orange friend. I'm not like that. I promised you that I will help you and I did.''

''Thanks for the help, Hawk'' The witch doctor mask said. ''We'd like to stay, but we must continue our big task.''

''Big task indeed'' He chuckled. ''You might want to go up there to stop Pinstripe. He's the one behind that big N tower. Like I said earlier, he is using it to 'imprison' everyone that failed to become brainwashed by the Mind Control Ray and you're the only one that can stop it. Begone now! Stop this madness and please return my fellow tribesmen back to normal.''

''Crash, while you're at it, I'm gonna go to the river to find Chris'' Heather said.

''You are going out there all by yourself'' Aku Aku said. ''It's too dangerous. I bet Hawk can help you.''

''Oh, come on, Aku!'' She complained. ''I need to find him.''

''I cannot help her because I have things to take care of. Good luck with whatever you have to do now. At least I know there is someone that will get us out of this mess.''

''So, Hawk... I guess I'll see you around, then?''

''I sure hope it's not the last time we'll see each other. Farewell'' The young Native smiled at them, grabbed his spear and walked away, disappearing into the forests.

''Wow... what a guy. He's nicer than the other tribesmen'' The orange bandicoot yawned. ''Well, I'm getting tired of this mind control garbage. Let's just finish this.'''

* * *

**Wumpa Island**

Crunch and Coco thought that they were all safe, with no sight of the enemy. But that was going to change soon when an unexpected even occurs...

''Crunch, just stop. You're going to break something!''

''Don't worry, sis! Just trust me on this!'' The sound of glass breaking could be heard from the inside of the house. ''Fool!''

She sighed. ''Are you trying to make wumpa pancakes again?''

''Yes! I almost got it!'' The sound of glass breaking could be heard again. ''I give up!''

''Alright, enough! Remember what happened last time, Crunch? We had to call the firefighters. I do not want that happening again!''

''Hey, did you hear that?''

''Hear what? The sound of you messing up? Yes!''

''Wait a minute...'' The burgundy bandicoot thought that it was just someone outside, but he felt as if it was something else. Curious to know what it was, he exited through the front door and saw something up in the sky that he immediately recognized. He pointed to it and notified it to the orange bandicoot girl. ''Uh, Coco! It's Periwinkle's blimp!''

They didn't know whether to run or do something about it. They just stood there motionless, waiting for something to happen. When they saw an antenna come out of the blimp, they remembered about the Mind Control Ray and how it is an antenna-like device. The smart bandicootess ran inside to get the helmets that are supposed to protect any individual from Cortex's Mind Control Ray because she couldn't let Crunch and even herself turn into Cortex's evil minions. She put one of those on her head and ran outside to save Crunch.

''Crunch! Catch!''

She tossed the helmet over to Crunch and he grabbed it, but when he was about to put it on, it was already too late. The waves of the Mind Control Ray hit him and the color of his eyes turned red and then back to normal.

''Hmmm... it worked? Because I don't feel evil'' She removed the helmet. ''Hey, it did! That was a close one, eh Crunch?'' She heard no response from him. ''Crunch? ...''

The burgundy bandicoot stared at her with this menacing look on his face. She didn't know what was going on with him, but he certainly didn't look like himself. She started to back away from him because she was flooded with fear, but that didn't seem to help since he just kept getting closer to her. Judging by the menacing look in his face as he approached her, it looked like as if he was going to kill her.

''CRUNCH, NO! PLEASE!''

* * *

_Finally! Dream Instant has returned from her hiatus to write some more Crash Bandicoot: Good Meets Evil! Honestly, I think I did a good job with that Native OC since he represents my idea of how the Natives in the games really are. For me, including Native Village was a nice touch to the story to be honest. I'm still not free from school and exams, so I'm going to be slow with the updates. I'll get back to you as soon as I have the time to update! On the meanwhile, enjoy some more of Evil Crunch. Sheesh... he's been brainwashed like 100 times... poor guy._

_Peace out._

_- Dream Instant_


	16. Chapter 16: Freeing the innocent

_**Note:** I assume that some of you readers out there may have noticed grammatical errors in the story. I haven't noticed any errors myself because I always check twice before posting_ a_ chapter. If you noticed any errors that I didn't see, then I apologize. English is my country's second official language, but Spanish is the one I use daily. I promise that I will work on that._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Freeing the innocent**

''Please, d-don't hurt me.''

''Oh, shut up old man. If you speak one more time, I will make your life flash before your eyes!''

Being trapped inside this place was scary, but the look on the potoroo's face frightened him even more. The gun he had was aimed at him and he started to prepare himself for his death. When the potoroo noticed his fear, his mouth curled into a smiled and he started to laugh at the fact that he fell for it.

''Relax. I'm just playing. How could I do that?'' The middle aged raccoon calmed down, but he kept feeling like he was in trouble still. ''You're going to be part of a big plan that Cortex has for everyone here after all!''

''Please, let us all go'' The middle aged raccoon pleaded. ''We don't want to do this.''

''Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a generous man'' The potoroo replied. ''You know, you're lucky that you and the others here didn't get brainwashed by the Mind Control Ray, but luck will run out soon.''

''You won't get away with this... someone is going to sto-''

''Okay, let me reiterate what I said earlier. I am a generous man, but that's just for a while'' He aimed his tommy gun at him again. ''I can be a bad person if I want to and that will happen if you make me lose my patience.''

The island resident was shaking in fear and the gangster potoroo walked away laughing.

''Oh, Pinstripe, you've done it again...''

* * *

''Whoa! Is this the devil's house or what?'' Crash said as he looked at the tall, castle-like tower. ''This place looks creepier than I thought.''

''I still hate you for making me fall off the totem pole'' Chris folded his arms. ''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there before Pinstripe does something terrible to them.''

''It seems almost impossible to do that'' Aku Aku said. ''The entrance is guarded by lab assistants. We might have to find another way to get inside... if there is another way.''

''I doubt it'' Crash scratched his chin. ''Unless we find a way to... you know... make them leave.''

''Make them leave?'' Chris smirked. ''I'll get my ray gun, then.''

''No, not like that! One of us has to go out there and say something to make the guards leave.''

''I'm not doing it!'' Chris shook his head and folded his arms. ''I got in trouble earlier and I don't want any more of it!''

''Fine! I'll go! It's easy. All I have to do is pretend I'm a brainwashed island resident and they'll buy it.''

''No, Crash! Just leave this to me'' Heather said. ''I know what to do.''

''But... but...'' The brown bandicoot girl ignored Crash and went on with her thing. ''Ugh, whatever. Who's gonna stop her anyways?''

Four lab assistants guarded the entrance of the prison where many innocent individuals are trapped. All she had to do was take them down one by one, but that wasn't a great idea. She had to do something else to make them leave and that was by using Crash's plan ...

''Oh, guards! Guards!'' The brown bandicoot girl said as she pretended to be a panicked brainwashed island resident. ''I saw that wretched bandicoot here and you must stop him before he ruins our master, Dr. Cortex's plans!''

The lab assistants looked at her in shock and she continued. ''He headed west, I believe. Go! Hurry!''

The lab assistants ran off, believing everything she said. Crash and Chris got out of their hiding spots and started to laugh at the whole thing.

''These guys are so gullible!'' The orange bandicoot chuckled. ''Nice acting, Heather.''

''Thank you, my fans! Now, shall we open this door?''

''Be careful, my children. Pinstripe is a very dangerous and smart person'' The witch doctor mask warned. ''You need to be quiet if you don't want him to show up.''

''I'm sure everything will be fine. What's he gonna do? Threaten us with his tommy gun?'' The orange bandicoot slowly opened the door, revealing the insides of the prison. It looked even more creepier than the outside. The place was dimly lit and the walls and floor were all gray. They could see the look on the faces of the terrified island residents, who were locked in cells.

''Okay, this looks like a scary movie...'' The light brown bandicoot said. ''And I'm scared alright!''

''Well, I'm guessing this is the place that Hawk talked us about where they keep the ones who failed to get brainwashed by the Mind Control thing. I'll go look around the place for a second. Stay here with Aku Aku.''

The orange bandicoot went inside, leaving the two marsupial friends there with Aku Aku. Chris decided to take this moment to ask him something really important.

''Hey, Aku.''

''Talk.''

''Are you...'' He paused. ''Trying to be a father figure?''

''I already am to Crash, Crunch and Coco'' He replied.

''No. For us'' He continued. ''You've been calling us 'my children' a lot lately and you're always telling us to not do this and that because it is 'too dangerous.' You sort of act like an overprotective father around us. Is this true?''

''I can be whatever you want me to be'' He replied. ''A father figure, a witch doctor, a bodyguard, a guardian mask or simply a magical floating mask.''

''We've never had a father. That's why I thank you for letting us know what it feels to have one'' Heather chuckled. ''Even if you do boss us around sometimes.''

''Well...'' He paused. ''I couldn't let you two get hurt. Something keeps telling me to protect you even when I don't have the need to.''

At that moment, Crash showed up. ''Come on in, guys!''

''Thanks for ruining the moment...'' The light brown bandicoot complained.

And so the bandicoots and the witch doctor mask entered the spooky, horrifying, bloodcurdling prison. They had to free those poor individuals trapped inside there, but they had to stop Pinstripe while at it.

''P-Please get us out of here'' One of the imprisoned island residents said from a cell nearby. When the crew saw who it was, it turned out to be a little girl with her teenage sister. ''I'm scared.''

''Are you alright? Where are your parents?'' Aku Aku asked.

''They turned into something evil and Cortex took us here when he found out his Mind Control Ray was ineffective to us. I don't know where they are. Please help us.''

''Don't worry. You'll be out of there soon'' Crash said. ''Cortex has really went too far this time. If only I knew where that button to open the cells are...''

''Did someone say 'button'? I saw a red button here somewhere and I believe that's what you're looking for'' The brown bandicoot girl pointed to where it was. ''Just climb up those stairs and there it is. Simple.''

''Seriously, Pinstripe? This is way too easy.''

''That's why it scares me...'' Aku Aku said. ''Well, we don't want to waste any more time. Let's get up there and end this.''

The three marsupials and Aku Aku climbed the stairs slowly. Everything was going fine until they took another step and an alarm went off.

''This cannot get any worse!''

''It did, you idiot!''

''Chris, this is no time for arguing!''

''CRASH! JUST RUN!''

The crew started to run down the stairs before anything else happens. They actually thought that they were going to escape easily from there, but they were wrong because Pinstripe was there standing in front of them.

''Well, well... look who's here. That pathetic bandicoot and his stupid friends! Why are you all leaving so early? The party is still not over!''

''Give it up, gangster boy. Let these people go and then you can fight me all you want.''

''I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. Welcome to the Cortex Prison, where lucky people like you that didn't get brainwashed are locked up!'' He pointed his tommy gun at Crash. ''Back off if you don't want me to kill him.''

''Ummm... excuse me, Pinstripe'' Chris said. ''First of all, drop the fake foreign accent, bro. It's not helping. Second, how about no?''

''It's not fake, you dumb bandicoot! It's a BROOKLYN accent!'' He replied. ''How about you and your little girlfriend and floating mask stay away?''

''How about I-''

''Chris, don't'' The witch doctor mask halted him. ''Just follow his orders and we will all live.''

The two marsupial friends and the guardian mask backed away from Crash and the potoroo.

''Good'' Pinstripe smiled. ''Now I can do my thing.''

''W-Wait a minute!'' Heather worried. ''You said that-''

''I know what I said. I lied. And if any of you dare to make one single move, I will use my tommy gun on all of you...''

''Leave them out of this, Pinstripe!'' The orange bandicoot said. ''Why don't you try me?''

The potoroo chuckled. ''Seems like a great idea!''

''C-Crash?'' Heather stuttered. ''Don't do this!''

''I know what I'm doing.''

Once the potoroo prepared himself to fire, Heather and Chris covered their eyes because they decided to not witness this event. However, Heather felt as if she couldn't let this happen. Crash has saved her and other people billions of times. Now, it was her turn to save him.

''No... this will not end this way'' She grabbed an object near him and Chris grabbed her arm before she could do anything with it.

''What do you think you're doing?'' He asked.

''Just let me do my thing'' She made Chris let go of her arm and she threw the object at Pinstripe's gun, making him drop it to the floor.

''Huh?! Why you little... !'' The potoroo growled. ''I just polished that tommy gun, you know!''

''Tough luck'' The orange bandicoot chuckled. ''Try harder next time.''

''Argh! I've had it with you miserable bandicoots! GUARDS!'' A group of brainwashed individuals showed up, carrying weapons. ''Seize these meddling marsupials and their flying mask! I don't want them in here!''

Soon, Crash and his crew were surrounded by the guards. There couldn't do much, still, they had to get out of this somehow and the only way to do so was by working together. But, how will they do that?

''Chris, give me your arm'' Crash said. ''I've done this before. Trust me.''

''What are you going to do?'' The orange bandicoot grabbed his arm. ''Just be careful with- AHHHHHHH!''

He performed his spin attack on the guards while holding on to Chris. After they took down every guard, the light brown bandicoot looked at Crash with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe that he managed to do a spin attack like that with him.

''Well, what can I say?'' Crash chuckled. ''We're working together.''

''But I don't have to like it...!'' Chris replied. ''Actually, I do!''

''You think I'm done with you?! Wait till I-'' The gangster potoroo looked around when he realized that Crash disappeared out of nowhere. ''Well, well. Looks like someone decide to play hide and seek!''

''Hey, Pinstripe!''

He turned around and saw Crash standing there, smirking at him.

''Don't you dare press that button!'' Pinstripe snarled. ''If you dare to do it, I'll make you pay with death!''

''Hmmm.. let's see... one says 'open' and another one says 'close.' Boy, this is hard!'' Crash said, sarcastically. ''I wonder which one should I press...''

''Crash, do it now!'' Aku Aku ordered. The orange bandicoot pressed the button, making all of the cells in the Cortex Prison open. The innocent island residents got out of their cells and ran to the door to be finally free.

''NOOOOOOO!''

Crash and his crew watched the individuals escape this bloodcurdling prison and Pinstripe growing angrier.

''Great job, everyone'' The witch doctor mask said. ''Look at them go. They're finally free from this evil place.''

''So...'' The brown bandicoot girl smirked. ''What will your tommy gun do this time?''

''You blasted bandicoots! That's the last straw!'' Pinstripe shouted. ''I've been nice to you for way too long! It's time to get serious!''

The potoroo grabbed Crash and pointed his tommy gun at him. Heather and Chris shook in fear by just thinking about what was coming.

''Sweet dreams, bandicoot...''

The sound of the doors of the Cortex Prison opening stopped Pinstripe from firing. He was curious to know who it was and was surprised when he found out.

''Pinstripe!''

The potoroo smiled nervously and dropped his tommy gun to hide what he was doing earlier with it. Crash, Heather and Chris stood there chuckling at him.

''T-Tawna? What a surprise! I didn't expect you to come here!'' He chuckled nervously. ''What do you say we uhhhh... get out of here and go get a nice romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant? Eh?''

''What do you think you're doing?'' She asked. ''You promised me that you would change!''

''Please, this is not what it looks like! I did change. I'm a good guy now, see?'' He smiled nervously. ''I was just showing my new buddy Crash some moves!''

''Then how would you explain all of THIS?'' Tawna asked, referring to the Cortex Prison and everything else. ''Oh, Pinstripe. You disgust me! We're over!''

''Oooooooooooooooo!'' The three bandicoots said in unison.

The light brown bandicoot chuckled. ''Pinstripe, you just got dumped!''

''B-But Tawna! Don't leave me like this!'' He said. ''Okay, fine! You may! I hope you understand that I'm not Mr. Nice Guy and I will never be! Besides, what are you gonna do about it?''

''A lot. Pinstripe, you have exactly three minutes to leave and let Crash and the others go because I told the people who escaped to destroy this place.''

Pinstripe couldn't believe what just happened. He smiled at everyone as he headed towards the door to leave.

''You may have won this time, but I will get my revenge...''

And so the bandicoots and the floating witch doctor mask were left alone.

''Well, what are y'all waiting for?'' Tawna asked. ''Let's get out of this creepy place.''

It has been a while since Crash saw Tawna. They lost touch so quickly and never heard of her again. Curious to know what has been going on with her recently, he walked beside her and asked about life and other things.

''So... you decided it was enough, huh?''

''Yes, I did. I can't stand people who promise things and do the complete opposite.''

''What are you going to do now? You can come with us if you want. I mean, you've got no one else because Pinstripe left.''

''I don't think that's a good idea, but keep in mind that this might not be the last time we'll see each other'' She walked away from him. ''Bye, Crash.''

Crash and his crew watched her leave and disappear into the forests.

''Wow... I haven't seen her for a while. Looks like I got over her.''

''Yes, Crash'' Heather chuckled and patted him on the back. ''I think it's time to remove that picture of Tawna in the living room that has been sitting there for years.''

''Totally'' He said. ''Well, I'm getting even more bored of this brainwashing frenzy. Let's head to the Iceberg Lab and stop this.''

''But wait... what about the crystals, Crash?'' Aku Aku asked. ''We still have two left.''

''Cortex is not going to do anything with just two crystals. We have five; he has two'' Crash explained. ''Let's just go and stop him.''

Suddenly, a mysterious voice could be heard coming from the trees.

''Yes, Marlene. I found the creepy Cortex Prison. No, I didn't play the hero this time!''

The orange bandicoot told his crew to wait there while he checks who it is. He got closer to the trees and waited for the person to come out. Crash screamed when he saw a bandicoot with golden fur, brown hair, black pants and silver boots show up unexpectedly.

''Who did that?!" He looked up to see an orange bandicoot standing before him. He saw a floating mask and two other teenage bandicoots there also. ''Oh, it's just you. I almost got a heart attack. Sorry about that!''

''Crunch, is that you?'' Crash asked. ''When did your fur turn golden? And how come you don't look huge as you have always been?''

''Crunch who?'' Alec asked. ''You've got it all wrong. My name is Alec and you must be... Crash?''

''Oh, because you look like you live in the gym, working out 24/7 like my brother, Crunch'' He replied. ''Wait, how do you know my name?''

''Everyone knows who the heroic Crash Bandicoot is.''

''Makes perfect sense...''

''Wait a minute... Crunch! Coco!'' The witch doctor mask exclaimed. ''Why is it that I sense that these two are in trouble?''

''What kind of trouble are we talking about here?'' Chris worried. ''Oh, and nice tail, Alec. I wish I had one of those.''

''Big trouble. You two must go and check. Fast.''

The two marsupial friends looked at each other. ''What do think, Heather?''

''Let's go...''

The brown bandicoot girl took her friend with her and ran off, leaving Crash, Aku Aku and the golden bandicoot alone.

''Well, you tell us why are you wandering off to places like these'' Aku Aku says to the golden bandicoot. ''It is way too dangerous to be here. I advise you to go somewhere safe.''

''I'm a cop, floating mask. I can protect myself'' Alec took out his badge out of his pocket and he showed it to them. ''By the way, I'm here because I am looking for him'' He points at Crash.

''Talk, my friend'' The orange bandicoot said. ''It seems that you've got a lot to say.''

''Indeed. That's because I need you to help me with something'' He reached into his pocket and he took out two pictures. One had a teenage girl and a teenage boy. Crash and Aku Aku looked at the pictures and the first thing they thought was that they didn't have any idea who they were. ''Have you seen these two youngsters here?''

They kept looking at the photos, but they still had no idea whom they were. However, they started to recognize them when they noticed that the blonde girl with a side ponytail and the teenage boy looked like Heather and Chris. That's when they realized that those two teenagers in the photo are in fact, Heather and Chris in their human forms. Crash's jaw dropped while Aku Aku was also surprised himself.

''Oh, my. Crash, is it who I think it is?''

* * *

**Wumpa Island**

''Crunch, please stop! Don't do this!''

The burgundy bandicoot paid no attention to what she said. He was too lost in this world of evil in which Coco wasn't her sister anymore and he wasn't good. She could be seen tied to a palm tree with that frightened look on her face as Crunch stood before her. Luckily, at that moment, Heather and Chris arrived just in time to help. They expected to arrive and find everything normal, but they saw Crunch attacking her own sister instead. They asked themselves what has got into his head because why would he do such a thing like that when all these years he has protected his family? Now, he's doing the complete opposite.

''What are you doing, Crunch?!'' The brown bandicoot girl asked. ''Let her go!''

''Guys!'' The orange bandicoot girl called. ''Don't just stand there! Help me!''

''What's going on here?! Why are you tied to a palm tree? And what the heck is up with Crunch?'' Chris asked. ''Coco, this is serious business!''

''Long story short, he got brainwashed by Cortex's Mind Control Ray and now I'm here!'' She replied. ''JUST HELP ME!''

The evil burgundy bandicoot saw the two marsupial friends who just showed up. He couldn't let them interfere with what he's doing, so he approached them while staring at them with this menacing look on his face. The look on his face scared them even more and the fear caused them to stand there, motionless.

''Do something!''

''What am I supposed to do, Coco?! Heather, do you have ideas?!'' He probably should have done something sooner because Crunch grabbed him by the shirt and threw him a few feet away from where he is. He rubbed his lower back and sat up on the ground in pain. ''Ow! That's my hip!''

''Chris! Are you okay?! Look, just use your ray gun!''

''M-My ray gun? But Coco, I don't wanna have to hurt him! I can't! I'm too kind hearted!''

''We've got no other choice! Just use it and untie me from here!''

''Well... I'm gonna regret this. Sorry, Crunch. It's for your own good...''

He knew he was going to regret this, but he had no other choice. He slowly got up from the ground and stared at the evil Crunch for a few seconds while he got his ray gun out of his pocket. The bandicoot aimed at him before he could even attack him and fired. He fell to the ground after feeling that his whole body was being electrocuted by the ray gun. Chris felt horrible after thinking that he killed him even though that's not true. After Heather was done untying Coco from the palm tree, the three bandicoots gathered in a circle around Crunch to check on him.

''Crunch? ...''

* * *

_Well, looks like this chapter was a little dark, considering that the other chapters __have a different atmosphere. I realized how dramatic it was when I read it myself. Also, I decided to include Tawna just for the sake of bringing back some memories! Honestly, I like the whole idea of including her in stories._

_ Sorry for the long delay... again. I'll give out an e-cookie to whoever got the Twinsanity reference in this chapter! _

_Cheers._

_- Dream Instant_


	17. Chapter 17: The confrontation

**Chapter 17: The Confrontation**

''It's them...''

The golden bandicoot kneeled on the ground and looked at the images of Heather and Chris in their human forms.

''But, how?'' He asked himself. ''How did they even end up like this?''

''Because of the same thing that happened to you, Alec'' Crash answered. ''The teleportation machine had this weird effect on them and when they arrived to these islands, they were turned into what I am: a bandicoot, but not an eastern barred bandicoot. They're different. Well, maybe Chris is an eastern barred bandicoot, but Heather isn't.''

''So, these two marsupial youngsters that were here earlier are Heather and Chris?!''

''They are indeed. I already told you three times. You have to believe me.''

''Oh, how close I was to them! Curse me for not realizing it!''

''Calm down, Alec. They have been in a safe place with us'' Aku Aku said. ''And I can assure you that whenever they ran into danger, they escaped out of it alive.''

''I know what dangers they have went through, Aku ...'' The golden bandicoot replied. ''I hacked into Cortex's network and saw everything. You don't need to explain.''

''Well, you may go over to them if you want. They are on Wumpa Island.''

''How do I get there?'' Alec asked. ''Can you help?''

''There's a small boat on N. Sanity Beach that was probably left there by the Natives. Use it. It won't take long as the island is very close'' Crash answered. ''Unfortunately, we cannot help you much. We have to go to the Iceberg Lab and stop Cortex before things go from bad to worse.''

''Hmmm...'' He smirked. ''I'm guessing you two need to get there as fast as you can, huh?''

''I'm guessing this is you with a big idea in mind...''

''Yes! There is one way you can get there fast and I know how.''

''How?'' Crash and Aku Aku asked.

''You'll see.''

The golden bandicoot ran off, leaving Aku Aku and Crash there alone. They actually wondered what was Alec's idea and whether or not it involved him running away. They thought he just left, but he actually didn't because they could hear the sound of a helicopter somewhere close to them. That's when they knew it was him.

''What in the-'' The orange bandicoot looked up and saw Alec inside a helicopter hovering above them. It actually had 'Wumpa Islands Security' written on the sides. ''Alec? Where did you get that?''

''Surprised much? I got it from the police station in Wumpa City!'' He replied as he lowered a rope to them. ''With this, we will be at the Iceberg Lab in no time! Come on up, guys!''

''I like your idea, Alec'' The witch doctor mask said. ''But I must remind you that you should return this afterwards. I don't want you, a non-island resident getting in trouble.''

The young adult bandicoot watched Crash as he climbed up the rope. When he was close to him, he grabbed his hand to help him get inside and Aku Aku followed him.

''Did I just see a box of doughnuts?'' He saw a box in the seat and went over to grab it.

Alec chuckled. ''Don't get so excited, Crash. The cops ate all of them.''

He frowned and threw it away. ''Well, I hope you know how to drive this thing.''

''Why would I not? If I didn't know, then I wouldn't even have brought it here to you...''

''Just don't screw it up!''

The golden bandicoot shook his head and went over to sit in the pilot's seat as Crash stood there, smirking at himself.

''Well, Aku. Hold on to your feathers. This is gonna be a bumpy ride.''

* * *

**United States **

**12:05 am**

Marlene kept walking around in circles in the living room of her home. She waited for answer, but it didn't come to her. She checked her phone every 5 minutes, but there was not even a single unread message. Where is Alec? How is he? That's all she asked herself. The fact that he hasn't called her for minutes worried her more. She remembered when he told him that if he was not back by midnight, she should call the cops to provide some assistance. That's when she looked over at the clock on the wall that read 12:05 am and knew that it was time to take action.

''It's midnight already?'' She said to herself. ''Oh, dear. How fast time goes by!'' She quickly grabbed her cell phone from the table, but before she could dial a number, she changed her mind.

''Maybe this is not a great idea... they won't believe me'' She put her cell phone in her pocket and sighed. She continued to walk around in circles, trying to think of something. ''Come on, Marlene! Think!''

She actually got that right. If nobody believed Alec, then what makes her think that they will believe her? Who is going to believe that a portal appeared, pulling two teenagers into it and disappearing mysteriously? No ordinary person will believe that they ended up in a chain of islands located on a remote corner of the world. If someone mentions something about the anthropomorphic animals there, they would seen as an insane person. Animals that can walk and talk? Magical things? That's out of the ordinary, isn't it? Marlene herself thought about all of this and decided that it is better to just not talk about it at all. However, she needed to do something to help Alec, and the only thing that she could think of was to go over to him. She took a glance at the teleportation device on the living room that Alec used to go to the Wumpa Islands and went over to open the portal. She grabbed her backpack and got ready to leave.

''I'm going in.''

* * *

It didn't took them that long to get there, but they reached their destination. However, they faced one big problem...

''Guys, I'm gonna have to land right now.''

''Ummmm... listen, parter. I don't know what you're thinking, but let's just keep on with our thing'' Crash said. ''You reached the iceberg. Good! The lab is straight up ahead.''

''I'm not joking, Crash!'' The golden bandicoot replied as he prepared to land. ''It's running out of fuel and I need to stop now to fix this problem. Maybe we will have to walk.''

''Really? Is it on 'E'? Don't worry! The 'E' can mean 'extra fuel'! I am so not walking there because my legs are fried!''

''No! 'E' means 'empty,' you idiot!''

''Crash, just let him do his thing'' The witch doctor mask says. ''Alec, you may land.''

The orange bandicoot rolled his eyes and sat down. After the situation got on the way, the helicopter landed on the frozen solid ground.

''Well...'' Crash stretched and yawned. ''Do your thing. Turn that 'E' into an 'F'.''

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes as Crash got out of the helicopter with Aku Aku at his side. ''You're getting bored from all this brainwashing frenzy, huh?''

''Pretty much!'' Crash yelled from the outside. ''So, Aku. While Officer Alec here does his job, I suggest we talk about the little confrontation with Cortex that awaits us.''

''The Iceberg Lab is straight up ahead. We should be there in no time'' The witch doctor mask replied. ''However, Cortex has done a few changes to it. It is bigger and different from last time we went there.''

''And why should I be concerned?''

''You shouldn't be. I'm just saying that we need to look for Cortex when we get there in the throne room and in the Psychetron room. He could be anywhere.''

''Let's just hope he hasn't done anything with the crystals he has...''

The bandicoot and the floating witch doctor mask stood there, waiting for Alec to finish so that they could continue with their adventure. He was looking at the blue ocean and at the frozen ground covered with snow. He saw something that really caught his attention and it was four individuals walking over to where he was. He assumed it was just people who saw them and wanted to help thinking they were lost, but that was not it. Aku Aku kept eyeing them and saw that one of them was a tall man with armor all over his body, one carried a tommy gun and one of them was a huge, muscular tasmanian tiger. It didn't take Crash and Aku Aku that long to realize that those were N. Tropy, Pinstripe and Tiny. The worst part was that Uka Uka was there too.

''So, look who showed up by surprise...'' Crash said as they approached him.

''We knew you would eventually show up, bandicoot. That's why we are here'' Tropy said. ''Now, hand over the crystals, would you?''

''We found the crystals first, Tropy'' Aku Aku says in defense. ''What makes you think that I will hand them over to you so easily?''

''Tropy, just ignore my pathetic brother!'' Uka Uka snarled. ''I wasn't born yesterday. I know what you did in the Cortex Prison, you wretched bandicoot!''

''Wait...'' The orange bandicoot looked at Pinstripe. ''You... you actually told him?''

''Duh!'' The potoroo replied. ''I told you that I will get my revenge!''

''TINY HATE BANDICOOT!'' The tasmanian tiger growled. ''Crash, give crystals to Tiny!''

''I'd like to see you try to get your revenge on me right now...'' Crash said, trying to challenge him. Aku Aku started to get really nervous this time at the thought of them and Crash getting involved into a heated argument.

''Yes, and we came here to make sure you don't do anything else because I think you've ruined it enough!'' The evil mask said.

Crash suddenly felt a very sharp sting on his left side. He almost let out a shriek of pain after it started to feel like it electrified him. He fell backwards and tried to see what hit him, but he couldn't even move properly. He groaned in pain and eventually passed out after a few seconds.

''CRASH!'' The witch doctor mask exclaimed. ''Uka Uka, what did you do?''

The evil floating mask didn't respond. He just looked at his twin brother with a smirk on his face. Alec overheard Crash's groans of pain and he quickly went over to check on him.

''Hmmm... was that Crash?'' He let go of everything he had on his hands and went outside to find Crash lying on the ground. He gasped and saw a floating evil-looking mask, a potoroo, a huge tasmanian tiger and a blue skinned man with armor and a tuning fork. That's when he realized that the bad guys were the ones to blame. ''Oh, no!''

''WHAAAT?!'' Tiny growled. ''Another bandicoot for Tiny to SQUASH!''

''Well, look who's here! I believe you're related to The Lost Bandicoots in some way, huh?'' The master of time says. ''Is it who I think it is?''

''No!'' The golden bandicoot replied as he got even more nervous. ''You think you know me? Well, think again!''

''Can it be?! Alec?! You're the brother of Heather Bandicoot!'' Uka Uka says. ''I don't know whether to kiss you or KILL YOU!''

''Wow! What's the third option?''

Aku Aku was nervous. He didn't want them to harm Alec in any way. He knew he had to do something about it since he doesn't know how dangerous Uka Uka can be.

''Leave him alone, Uka Uka. He's here for Heather and Chris.''

''But he's helping you!'' He replied. ''You think I'm dumb enough to not realize that?!''

''I admit it... I am helping them, but why shouldn't I? You were the ones who tricked my sister and her friend into thinking that you are good and that they should join you to 'save the world.' In fact, you almost killed them!'' The golden bandicoot says. ''And your buddy, Dr. Cortex, is going to pay for everything he did. Do YOU think I'm dumb, Uka Uka? Because I'm not. I know everything that he did. That's why I am siding with the bandicoots!''

''Looks like someone got all tough, huh?! Wait till I'm done with you, Crash and the inhabitants of the islands! You're too late now because these islands are mine and the people work for evil!''

''That's just for now...'' The golden bandicoot paused. ''How do you people even know me? I've never seen you all in my life... you, the guy with the British accent and the huge tiger. I know who Pinstripe is, though.''

''See?'' Pinstripe chuckled. ''I'm famous! Everyone knows me.''

''Perhaps you should ask your pathetic sister and her annoying friend'' N. Tropy replied. ''They have told us so much about you when they were with us, Officer Alec, and just by looking at you, we know it.''

''Yes! And the Mind Control Ray was used on Wumpa Island already! All of the inhabitants are brainwashed and that would include them, The Lost Bandicoots!'' The gangster potoroo chuckled. ''You will never see them again!''

The young adult bandicoot stood there speechless and lowered his head. He slowly turned around to hide the anger on his face.

''Alec, don't listen to him. I guarantee that they are safe and sound. I'm sure Coco did something to protect themselves on the island from the Mind Control Ray'' The friendly mask says to Alec, attempting to console him, but he was still angered. ''Alec, trust me.''

''Ugh, I'm sick of wasting my time with these nincompoops!'' The angry Uka Uka said, running out of patience. ''I'll be nice just for once with you, Alec! Why don't you run along and leave us do our thing?!''

The golden bandicoot turned around and replied. ''I will never abandon Crash like this. You don't scare me, Uka Uka!''

The potoroo aimed his tommy gun at him. He started to get nervous and started to shake when Uka Uka, Tiny and Tropy got closer to him with these looks on their faces that scared him.

''Don't say anything, Alec. Just flee. Crash will be safe and so will you'' The witch doctor mask ordered. He nodded and slowly got inside the helicopter as the evildoers waited impatiently for him to leave. The saw him fly away on the helicopter, leaving Aku Aku alone with them.

* * *

The golden bandicoot didn't fly away fast. He was afraid, but not so afraid that he needed to flee very quick from the evildoers. His mind was empty from thoughts as he controlled the aircraft. Nothing crossed his mind. He was in a complete trance from which he snapped out of in just a couple of seconds when he began to remember everything that happened earlier.

''Curse my cowardice!'' He says, lamenting his actions. ''I could have done something to help, but you, fear, my biggest enemy, came to prevent me from doing so!''

Alec kept asking himself what will happen to the heroic orange marsupial because even if he had Aku Aku to protect him after he deserted him, he still feels like he should have done something to help. Either way, he is coming back for Crash because he will never leave him like this. Perhaps he should have stood up for him and show that he is brave, but he did a mistake that he will never forget...

* * *

''So, pathetic brother. I think it's time for you to leave too unless you want to end up like him!'' Uka Uka said, referring to Crash, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

''Uka Uka, I am not going to fight you'' He replied. ''Why don't we settle this dispute in a different way?''

''Hmmm... very well then! I accept! Tropy, Tiny, Pinstripe! Take Crash to the lab!'' He looked at his benevolent twin brother in the eyes. ''I'll see you at the Hyperspace Temple!''

''Let's see what happens this time...''

* * *

**Iceberg Lab**

His vision was blurry. He could barely see what was going on around him. He didn't know where he was and who was there with him. He tried to lift his arms and move his legs, but he found out that they were all tied up since he couldn't move them. His vision was clearing up now. That's when he realized he was in a lab once he took a glance at the machines and metal walls. He also realized that he was lying on a metal table and strapped to it. Something that looked like a huge ray gun was pointing at him and he wondered what in the world was that for. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar foe appeared...

''Well, well... look who woke up! Oh, how adorable you look when you're asleep! It helps me do more bad stuff while you're not looking!''

The orange bandicoot lifted his head to see Cortex. ''Cortex? Wait... everything is coming back to me now. I remember seeing Tropy, Tiny, Uka Uka and Pinstripe. We started to discuss and then, I felt a sharp pain on my left side. And here I am now.''

''That's correct. You're in my lab, Crash! Remember this place? The Psychetron room? Better start going through your best memories because your life will come to an end today!''

''Yeah, yeah... you always say that and I make it out alive'' He rolled his eyes. ''I can barely see the Psychetron. There's a huge ray gun thing pointing at me.''

''You may have made it alive in many occasions, especially when you rejected me and jumped out of the window. But this time, it will be a different story'' Cortex answered. ''That 'ray gun' pointing at you is an old friend of yours, Crash. Guess who?''

''You tell me...''

''Well, how do I start?'' He began to walk in circles with his hands behind his back. ''Let's start by saying that many of my inventions are reversible. I created you with an invention that can turn an ordinary animal into an anthropomorphic animal and since it is an invention that is capable of reversing its effects, then that means that I can turn you into what you used to be: an ordinary bandicoot!''

Crash didn't say anything. He let Cortex continue and pretended he didn't care when he actually did. How does it feel when your life makes a big change? It takes time to put your past life behind and to get used to the new one. Crash himself thought about it and he sure does not like it.

''This is your old friend, Crash. Don't you remember? It's the Evolvo-Ray! I rebuilt it and added a little 'feature' to it that can turn any anthropomorphic animal like you back to an ordinary animal! You will-''

''Don't get too cocky, Cortex!'' Brio yelled from across the room. ''I invented the new feature and it is I who rebuilt it!''

''This is no time for that, Brio!'' He continued. ''Anyways, since your creation was a mistake, then I'm going to change that so that it doesn't happen ever again. I have had enough and I'm stopping this before it goes from bad to worse. Goodbye, Crash Bandicoot. Your time is up. A new hero will replace you some day.''

He was feeling like he was in a battle between two lives: anthropoid life and ordinary animal life. Two different lives, one bandicoot. Crash exhaled sharply and waited for what was coming to him. He knew he couldn't do much because he was strapped to a metal table and he was about to end his life as an anthropomorphic bandicoot. He will be just another bandicoot roaming the jungles of the island. If there was anything that could save him right now, it would be Aku Aku or someone who would enter that lab to help out. Still, he didn't see that coming and he didn't know where Aku Aku went. For the first time ever, he felt abandoned by Aku Aku, his benevolent guardian mask.

Cortex started to work with the Evolvo-Ray as Crash watched. The machine started to power on and its lights blinked, ready to zap any subject. The orange bandicoot closed his eyes and waited for what was coming to him...


End file.
